Traqueurs de Fantômes
by Allison Mentalist
Summary: Elise Hortland riche héritière d'une célèbre famille aristocratique est découverte morte par son époux Christian Hortland financier, lorsque celui-ci rentre au cours de la nuit,d'un voyage d'affaire, horrifié de ce lgré son effondrement, celui-ci parvient à prévenir le CBI qui arrive sur les lieux de la belle propriété vers 6h00 du matin...
1. Prologue

Bonsoir,

Je reviens une dernière fois ici avec une nouvelle fiction qui comporte 7 chapitres. Voici pour commencer le prologue+ le premier chapitre.

Synopsis:

Elise Hortland riche héritière d'une célèbre famille aristocratique est découverte morte par son époux Christian Hortland financier, lorsque celui-ci rentre au cours de la nuit,d'un voyage d'affaire, horrifié de ce é son effondrement, celui-ci parvient à prévenir le CBI qui arrive sur les lieux de la belle propriété vers 6h00 du matin.D'après les premières constations celle-ci a dû tomber de la balustrade. Cependant, il ne s'agirait pas d'une simple, tragique perte d'équilibre ou suicide vu la position, distance du corps assez éloigné du point de chute. Une heure auparavant, la propriétaire s'était retrouvée confrontée à une présence fantomatique des plus familière.

Au cours de cette enquête Patrick Jane y sera lui-même confronté, remettant alors en cause sa non croyance vis-à-vis des médiums grâce à un souvenir du passé révélé...

**Personnage principal non rajouté:** Grave Van Pelt

**Personnages secondaires: **EliseHortland, Christian Hortland,Bailey Stooke,Richard Devin,Damian Sulliver, Marisa Sorrens,Marcia Rosling, Gus Osmond,Belinda Reuge.

En espérant qu'elle pourra vous plaire. Bonne lecture.

**Alors que le sommeil est profond en cette nuit, la première depuis cinq ans, des yeux s'ouvrent, un corps se redresse brusquement dans le lit dû à une suffocation soudaine qui coupe la respiration, s'avérant difficile à régulariser. Toutefois, celle-ci y parvient au bout de plusieurs secondes après avoir failli s'étouffer, prend sa bouteille d'eau minérale de petit format, dévisse le bouchon en tremblant légèrement et boit quelques gorgées afin de réhydrater son organisme. Dans la pénombre de la spacieuse, coquette chambre, éclairée par un amas de lumière extérieur qui se diffuse en sa direction, la femme entend le craquement du plancher provenant du couloir. Sa tête se tourne vers le réveil digital dont celui-ci indique 3h15 du matin, pivote ensuite la tête en direction de la porte de la chambre brusquement, à nouveau, entendant une deuxième fois le craquement qui cette fois-ci est localisé derrière la porte qui s'entrouvre lentement sous le regard empli d'effroi de la propriétaire de cette sublime demeure. Son corps se tient immobile, elle est tétanisée par l'étrange ouverture. Le grincement du plancher se répète malgré la pose d'un long tapis persan qui n'atténue pas le bruit, s'éloignant cependant vers la balustrade. Même si sa peur l'handicap, la femme s'arme d'un curieux courage, la poussant hors de la chambre afin de suivre ce semblant de pas invisible à ses yeux. Elle s'avance prudemment, revêtue de son pyjama noir en satin, pieds nus, le regard fixe, affichant une expression anxieuse face à ce bruit inexpliqué. Le craquement stoppe subitement. Celle-ci arrive près de la balustrade dont la zone est partiellement plongée dans l'obscurité, éclairée également, mais par les lumières artificielles de l'extérieur qui filtrent à travers les deux moyennes fenêtres du haut, attend quelques secondes dans cette pénombre, intriguée puis recule vers l'interrupteur pour allumer le magnifique lustre suspendu au centre, donnant au-dessus du balcon. Alors que cela aurait pu la rassurer, celui-ci s'éteint soudainement. Elle sursaute dû à une frayeur qui l'envahit, son cœur palpite, sa main se pose sur sa bouche, prise de stupeur lorsque la silhouette d'une fillette apparaît près des escaliers. La pauvre femme est ébranlée, révélant sur son visage un bouleversement, les larmes au bord des yeux. Sa main s'abaisse lentement, les lèvres tremblotent, ayant du mal à articuler convenablement.**

**-Se… Selena ? C'est… c'est toi…. ma chérie ? n'osant s'approcher de celle qu'elle a l'air de reconnaître tandis que des sanglots s'étranglent dans sa gorge qui se resserre douloureusement.**

**La silhouette devient plus nette, se matérialise, il n'y a plus aucun doute surtout quand l'intuition d'une mère en souffrance, parle. La fillette se retourne, les cheveux bruns, raides, mi- longs, tombent sur ses épaules, sa robe à fleurs kaki à manches ballons semble intact, son apparition paraît si vivante. Toutefois, son regard est vide, son teint blafard, son visage inexpressif, ne bougeant pas comparé à la mère qui marche avec prudence, encore, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, essayant d'étirer un demi sourire, heureuse intérieurement de la voir malgré son chagrin.**

**-Selena. inclinant la tête sur la droite en prononçant son prénom, la voix émue.**

**Son bras se tend en sa direction, s'arrête une fois proche de la silhouette fantomatique puis la main se dépose sur sa chevelure brune comme celle de la maman, caressant avec douceur, tendresse durant un court instant. La tête de la petite fille se relève, son regard noisette fixe brièvement sa mère avant de s'avancer vers la balustrade où ses pas s'immobilisent, tournant le dos. Les larmes s'assèchent sur le visage de la maman, n'évinçant pas toutefois sa tristesse ainsi que cet air désemparé, causé par l'indifférence de l'enfant. La fillette pose ses mains sur la balustrade, son pied droit se soulève, s'appuie sur une barre en fer forgé en forme de rosas, l'autre suit, passe ensuite la première, deuxième jambe par-dessus la balustrade agilement et s'assoit. La panique se lit sur la figure de la mère qui supplie d'un timbre calme, contrôlé de ne surtout pas bouger alors qu'elle s'avance doucement afin de ne provoquer aucun mouvement brusque qui risquerait de faire chuter sa fille. Les jambes de celle-ci se balancent dans le vide sans crainte, ne mesurant le danger contrairement à l'inconsolable maman qui tente de l'attraper, échouant bien sûr. L'enfant tourne la tête, lui sourit, la replace initialement puis se jette. La mère crie son prénom, se précipite, regarde par-dessus la balustrade, effondrée, consciente toutefois que ce n'était qu'une vision, ne voyant son corps à terre. Le lustre se rallume étrangement, signe qu'elle est bien entrée en contact avec sa défunte Selena lorsque la lumière s'est éteinte avant son apparition. Le retour de la lumière capte son attention, la fait se retourner, apercevant distinctement, à proximité, une masse noire courir en sa direction. Malheureusement, la femme n'a pas le temps de réagir, éblouie par cette lumière presque aveuglante, hurlant juste quand elle est poussée avec force contre la balustrade, perd l'équilibre et passe par-dessus, effectuant alors le saut de l'ange. L'atterrissage au sol lui est évidemment fatal, la mort instantanée. Le silence redevient alors maître dans la demeure qui se tapit de nouveau dans le noir. La masse obscure a disparu.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Deux heures plus tard, le mari rentre. Tranquillement, insérant la clé dans la serrure, un peu fatigué, sac de voyage de grande maroquinerie à la main, ouvre la porte, referme derrière lui, allume la lumière qui révèle le corps de son épouse qui gît sur le carrelage dont une nappe de sang s'est formée près de la tête de sa femme. La découvrant, sa main lâche le sac qui tombe à terre, son teint devient livide, l'expression qui se dessine sur son visage est celle d'un homme horrifié. Cette vision le paralyse.**

**A 6h15 du matin, après 1h54 de trajet, le CBI arrive sur place, au 2455 lick Mill Blvd près de Guadalupe River à Santa Clara après l'appel de l'époux en état de choc, le mentaliste suivant l'équipe à la traîne, bâillant en train de geindre.**

**-Pourquoi m'avoir réveillé pour que je vois une telle horreur ? grimaçant après la vue du corps qui a été emmené par le coroner quelques secondes auparavant. Il y a mieux pour commencer la matinée.**

**La supérieure, marchant à côté, lui répond sur un ton ironique.**

**-Oui Jane. Il y a mieux en effet pour débuter une matinée et vous m'en voyez désolé mais malheureusement le crime ne choisit pas d'heure décente.**

**La tête du mentaliste se penche sur le côté droit, hausse les épaules, écarquillant les yeux.**

**-Il devrait.**

**-C'est très déplacé ce que vous dites. reproche-t-elle.**

**Un petit sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de celui-ci, répondant insolemment.**

**-Oui, en effet ! ce qui la fait soupirer.**

**-Dès le matin, vous êtes fatiguant. et le laisse afin de se diriger en direction du mari alors qu'il la regarde s'éloigner, conservant son sourire, amusé, ajoutant.**

**-J'aurais besoin d'un bon thé.**

**Dans le salon, assit face aux agents, dans un magnifique canapé au style baroque, revêtement d'un tissu en velours violet, cadrant parfaitement avec le cadre élégant, noblesse raffinée qui impressionne Rigsby, détaillant discrètement la pièce, le mari est interrogé par Lisbon, compatissant à son malheur.**

**-Monsieur Hortland. A quelle heure êtes-vous rentré ce matin ?**

**Celui-ci répond, tentant d'éclaircir son esprit embrumé par le chagrin.**

**-Euh.. ! Attendez. plissant les yeux en réfléchissant. Je suis rentré aux alentours de 5h00 du matin. Mon avion a atterri à 3h 55. Le temps de récupérer mon sac de voyage, trouver un taxi… puis se met à pleurer sous les regards à la fois emplis d'empathie, de compassion ainsi que de méfiance, suspicion pour Jane qui l'analyse à quelques mètres de là. Après avoir inspecté, comme à son habitude, du coin de l'œil, l'aspect intérieur de la demeure, les mains dans les poches, le mentaliste s'avance avec aisance vers le mari éploré, une tasse de thé chaud soutenu par une soucoupe.**

**-C'est vous qui avez balancé votre femme par-dessus la balustrade ?**

**Lisbon le rappelle à voix basse à l'ordre autoritairement dû à sa réflexion inconvenante.**

**-Jane !**

**L'époux le regard larmoyant, l'air comateux, réagit mollement tant la peine le domine.**

**-Quoi ? découvrant ses yeux en enlevant ses mains alors que Rigsby, Van Pelt affichent une expression d'effarement tandis que celle de Cho reste, comme souvent, impassible.**

**-Est-ce vous qui avez tué votre femme ? le répétant d'une manière désinvolte, buvant sereinement quelques gorgées de thé sans craindre d'une éventuelle réaction violente du mari.**

**Lisbon le réprimande ouvertement cette fois.**

**-Jane ! Ça suffit !**

**Le veuf se montre plus clément vu sa tristesse.**

**-Non, non. Laissez. C'est une question qui est toujours récurrente lorsque l'époux est suspecté. et lève le regard en direction de l'insolent mentaliste. C'est ça monsieur Jane ?**

**Celui-ci répond sans éprouver la moindre honte.**

**-Oui. C'est ça, monsieur Hortland. Souriant avec espièglerie puis reboit une autre gorgée tiède, réitérant la question en charmant frondeur qu'il est. Alors ! Vous l'avez poussé ?**

**Cette fois-ci le mari le fixe, le fusillant de ses yeux marron foncé dans lesquels on décèle aussi un profond abattement.**

**-Non, monsieur Jane, je n'ai pas poussé ma femme. répondant sur un ton partiellement sec, blessé de devoir convaincre de son innocence.**

**Le mentaliste acquiesce, hoche la tête comme convaincu de sa sincérité puis finit sa tasse de thé.**

**Etant sous le coup de l'émotion, le propriétaire de la demeure ne lui fait aucune remarque désobligeante à propos du culot du consultant pour s'être servi sans demander l'autorisation. Jane se dirige ensuite vers la cheminée située sur sa gauche où, au-dessus, des photos encadrées sont disposées, les observant une à une pendant que Lisbon poursuit l'interrogatoire.**

**-Est-ce que votre femme aurait pu avoir des ennemis ?**

**L'époux face à celle-ci émet avec conviction un non, tout en reniflant. Les yeux rougis par les pleurs dont ceux-ci fixent l'agent, il en vient à poser cette question, l'idée du meurtre lui étant abstraite, inconcevable.**

**-Etes-vous certaine que ma femme a été tuée ?**

**Elle le regarde alors sensiblement, touchée par l'affliction de celui-ci.**

**-Nous avons tout lieu de le croire. D'après les premières constations du médecin légiste, la mort de votre épouse n'est pas accidentelle. Son corps se trouvait à une distance bien trop éloignée de l'emplacement où elle est tombée comparé à une personne qui aurait chuté de son plein gré. Nous estimons que le positionnement du corps se serait retrouvé juste en-dessous de son point de chute, formant ainsi une ligne droite entre la distance de la balustrade et du corps de votre femme si celle-ci s'était effectivement suicidée. Vu où elle a atterri, il est impossible qu'elle est exécutée ce saut.**

**Le dos tourné, le mentaliste s'incruste dans l'interrogatoire en formulant une remarque de mauvais goût.**

**-A moins savoir battre des bras pour voler comme un oiseau…**

**Van Pelt étant à proximité, tourne son regard en sa direction, cible le sien lorsque celui-ci se retourne, lui faisant alors comprendre de stopper ses réflexions déplacées, murmurant, embarrassée en articulant.**

**-Jane ! Arrête. C'est irrespectueux.**

**Il se tourne intégralement vers l'équipe ainsi que vers Christian Hortland, s'excusant en prenant un air de circonstance avant de se retourner à nouveau, posant des questions au sujet des photos exposées en pointant du doigt un portrait de famille qui révèle en apparence le bonheur.**

**-C'est votre femme et votre fille ?**

**Le mari soulève la tête.**

**-Oui. prononçant le prénom de chacune, ému. Elise et Selena.**

**-Jolie photo.**

**-Merci. répondant, le timbre de voix radoucit, accablé aussi de douleur en les regardant.**

**-Elles se ressemblaient.**

**-Je sais. fondant en larmes de nouveau devant les agents compatissants au chagrin de celui-ci, Van Pelt quant à elle se trouvant au bord des larmes tant sa sensibilité est exacerbée à cet instant, les retenant dignement, placée près du canapé.**

**Lisbon reprend sa respiration ainsi que Rigsby qui demande à l'homme d'affaire où se trouve sa fille, n'étant au courant, comme les autres, de sa mort. Christian Hortland répond, submergé par l'émotion.**

**-Ma fille est décédée il y a de ça cinq ans.**

**-Oh ! Euh ! baissant la tête, confus avant de la redresser. Veuillez m'excuser. Je suis navré…. .**

**Le veuf remue la main, signe qu'il ne lui en veut pas d'avoir posé cette question.**

**-Ne vous excusez pas. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.**

**Wayne rebaisse la tête une second fois.**

**-Pardon.**

**-Non. Ce n'est rien. Vraiment. Lisbon demande ensuite la cause de son décès avec sensibilité, pudeur. Elle est tombée de la balustrade également. puis s'effondre encore, s'excuse et quitte le salon, ne parvenant pas à faire face à l'interrogatoire, la situation étant bien trop insurmontable.**

**L'équipe en vient à quitter le domicile des Hortland, ne pouvant poursuivre l'entretien. A l'extérieur, le soleil s'est levé, la montre de Cho indiquant 7h01 dont celui-ci renseigne l'heure suite à la demande du mentaliste. Avant de regagner la voiture, tous s'interrogent concernant cette même mort étrange dont fut victime la mère.**

**-Vous pensez que c'est une coïncidence ? questionne Van Pelt, intriguée.**

**-C'est assez troublant d'avoir une mort similaire. répond Rigsby, l'air intrigué également.**

**- Les coïncidences, je n'y crois pas trop. Intervient Kimball, rationnel.**

**-Je serais de l'avis de Cho. réagit à son tour Jane. Deux morts identiques ne sont pas une coïncidence. Son épouse a été, à mon avis, poussée sciemment depuis la balustrade, à l'endroit où sa fille est tombée.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que vous en concluez, Sherlock ? interroge Lisbon, s'adressant au mentaliste d'une manière semi-amicale, un petit sourire modéré en coin de bouche.**

**-Sherlock ? s'étonne Jane, l'expression un tantinet amusé.**

**-Oui. Vous m'y faites penser rien qu'à vous écouter.**

**-A la façon dont vous me le faites remarquer, je me demande si c'est un compliment.**

**-C' en est un. le disant avec détachement, exprès, par pure plaisir d'employer cette attitude.**

**-C'est trop d'honneur ! expression qui fait sourire Rigsby.**

**La supérieure insiste, reprenant son sérieux professionnel.**

**-Bon ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Arrivés à la voiture, Jane émet comme supposition que c'est une mort significative ou du moins on veut le faire croire.**

**-De quel genre ? demande Van Pelt.**

**-C'est ce qui reste à découvrir. répond le mentaliste qui jette un dernier coup d'œil au loin sur l'ensemble de la somptueuse demeure, se questionnant à propos de cette enquête qui le fait déjà cogiter.**


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, merci aussi à Tournesol pour le commentaire. C'est très sympathique de votre part, toutes deux.

Je vous laisse avec le second chapitre, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et que cela continue à vous plaire. Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine.

**-Patron ! Venez-voir ! interpelle Van Pelt, assise face à son ordinateur.**

**Lisbon se place derrière elle, finissant d'avaler un dernier morceau de beignet à la confiture de framboise, se penchant légèrement par-dessus son épaule afin de regarder de plus près l'article affiché sur l'écran concernant la mort de la petite fille des Hortland dont la date indiquée en gros caractère, est du 6 septembre 2009. Van Pelt affiche un air troublé qui se ressent également dans le son de sa voix en citant la date.**

**-C'est exactement la même que celle de la mort de la mère.**

**Lisbon fronce les sourcils, révélant sur son visage une expression interrogative ainsi que troublée pareillement.**

**-Elise Hortland est morte à la même date que celle de sa fille ? puis les rehausse, écarquillant les yeux. C'est plus qu'une coïncidence.**

**Jane entre dans l'espace de travail à cet instant, tasse de thé à la main qu'il s'est préparé dans la salle de restauration, captant juste à l'oreille, _une coïncidence_.**

**-Qu'est ce qui est une coïncidence ? le demandant tout en faisant nager son sachet afin que celui-ci s'infuse correctement en un geste élégant.**

**-Plus qu'une coïncidence. clarifie-t-elle, tournant la tête vers le mentaliste qui s'assoit tranquillement sur son vieux canapé en cuir craquelé.**

**-Laquelle, dites-moi ? posant la question, le regard rivé sur sa tasse.**

**-Celle de la date à laquelle la fille de Christian et Elise Hortland, est décédée.**

**Son regard se relève immédiatement, se lève, intrigué également et va se placer à gauche de Van Pelt pour lire les premières lignes de l'article à voix haute. Rigsby et Cho tournent leur chaise, se montrant davantage attentifs.**

**-Selena Hortland, fille du financier Christian Hortland et de l'heritière de la famille aristocratique, Hetz-Chaussman, Elise Hortland, a trouvé la mort tragiquement le 6 septembre, d'une manière accidentelle, alors âgé de 8 ans. Celle-ci aurait apparemment escaladé la balustrade de la propriété familiale des Hortland tandis que la petite fille s'amusait à l'étage dans sa chambre d'après sa mère avant qu'elle ne s'aventure près du lieu de l'accident mortel.**

**Jane saute quelques lignes, lisant dans sa tête ce passage qui lui rappelle douloureusement sa culpabilité ainsi que les reproches qui y sont liés.**

**Les mots, _négligé la sécurité_, marque son esprit, ne laissant cependant rien transparaître par rapport à une légère souffrance qu'il contrôle, lui permettant de faire preuve de neutralité en apparence. Concernant ses émotions, celles-ci ne peuvent malheureusement êtres tues, bien trop coriaces, se forçant avec talent à les occulter à ce moment. Ce qui le sauve est son don pour la simulation quand la tristesse le prend en otage malgré que son regard puisse le trahir mais aucun ne le remarque à cette seconde. Il se redresse, respire en ravalant sa boule de peine, hausse les sourcils, les yeux brillants, surélevant sa tasse qui fume encore.**

**-C'est peu commun en effet. et boit quelques gorgées d'affilé afin de maintenir une attitude la plus naturelle possible.**

**Lisbon dirige son regard vers celui de Jane qui s'est figé anormalement.**

**-Vous allez bien ? lui demande-t-elle, l'air interrogateur.**

**Suite à cette question, il se ressaisit, ramène son regard à la vie sans pour autant le confronter au sien de peur qu'elle ne perçoive son ébranlement.**

**-Oui, oui. Je réfléchissais juste puis va se rasseoir sur le canapé, croisant élégamment, avec calme, les jambes.**

**Elle tourne la tête en sa direction, légèrement décontenancée par son attitude.**

**-Vous pouvez nous faire partager votre réflexion ?**

**Le consultant répond, affichant sa décontraction désarmante ainsi que sa franchise légendaire.**

**-Celle-ci n'est pas bien affûtée. Je vous la ferais partager quand je l'aurais davantage approfondi. puis finit de boire son thé.**

**Rigsby s'adresse ensuite au mentaliste.**

**-Tu crois vraiment que le mari aurait tué sa femme ? Il était en voyage d'affaire. Comment aurait-il pu ? Je veux dire, c'est impossible.**

**Jane soulève sa tasse, écarquille les yeux, exposant son hypothèse.**

**-Non. Si il est rentré la veille en modifiant la date du retour. Il a très bien pu pénétrer dans la maison après que sa femme ait été se coucher, s'être caché dans une pièce et une fois placé près de la balustrade, l'ait pris par surprise pour ensuite l'à pousser par-dessus sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. C'est tout à fait faisable.**

**-Jane a raison. intervient Lisbon en s'adressant à l'équipe. Malgré que je l'ai trouvé sincèrement atterré, il ne faut cependant écarté aucune piste potentielle. D'autant plus que dans 86% des cas, dans ce type d'homicide, le coupable s'avère être toujours le mari. Vigilance oblige donc !**

**-Exactement !Le consultant, toutefois s'étonne auprès d'elle. J'aurais pensé que vous me contrediriez.**

**La supérieure fronce les sourcils, exprimant à nouveau un air interrogateur.**

**-Pourquoi ça ?**

**-Et …. bien, aboutissant à un raisonnement juste, toujours la tasse à la main qui soulève, l'abaisse pendant son observation, votre regard était empli de compassion, d'empathie, d'émotion. Son abattement vous a réellement convaincu de son innocence.**

**-En effet. Mais cela n'empêche pas d'explorer n'importe quelle éventualité. N'est-ce pas ? étirant un demi sourire, le fixant des yeux, l'expression qui lui fait comprendre qu'il suivrait lui-même cette voie, la suivant également comme l'agent compétent qu'elle est, et qui au fil des années s'est enrichie professionnellement à son contact, l'influençant positivement malgré les méthodes du mentaliste peu orthodoxes. Mais d'une efficacité redoutable.**

**Jane se lève, dissimulant face à celle-ci que ses mots muets le flattent ayant compris la façon dont elle le considère, répondant tout de même, l'air détaché, roulant des yeux, haussant petitement les épaules.**

**-Je ne vous contredirez pas.**

**Le sourire de Lisbon s'élargit, amusée par sa réponse, le connaissant.**

**-Ça serait bien la première fois !**

**-Il y a un début à tout.**

**Celui-ci quitte ensuite l'espace de travail, marche vers la salle de restauration, tasse à la main, libérant un sourire qui révèle de la joie, gratitude ressentie. Durant cette brève absence, la supérieure ordonne à Cho de téléphoner à Christian Hortland afin de le convoquer pour un interrogatoire, demain, le CBI n'en n'ayant pas eu véritablement l'opportunité vu les circonstances.**

**-Bien patron !**

**-Van Pelt, faites une recherche concernant ses comptes, ses affaires et si une assurance vie aurait pu être souscrite au nom de son épouse. Vu son statut d'héritière, étant d'une famille aristocratique on peut tout présumer.**

**-Très bien patron !**

**-Patron ! interpelle Cho, le combiné à la main quelques secondes plus tard.**

**Lisbon se retourne.**

**-Quoi. répond-t-elle posément.**

**-Monsieur Hortland voudrait nous revoir maintenant.**

**-Ah ! Bon ? intriguée une fois encore par rapport à ce souhait, surprise également. Mais pour quelle raison ?**

**-Sa femme avait rendez-vous en début d'après-midi avec sa médium attitrée. Celle-ci refuse de partir.**

**-Une médium, vous dites ! affichant nerveusement un petit sourire en coin de bouche, stupéfaite d'entendre ça.**

**Jane réapparaît à cet instant.**

**-Quel médium ?**

**Rigsby assit sur son siège, sachant comme toute l'équipe ce que le consultant pense des médiums, voyants et tandis que Lisbon se retourne vers le mentaliste, prête à lui répondre, l'agent la devance, s'empressant de lui dire.**

**-Celle d'Elise Hortland.**

**-Tiens donc ! Ça m'aurait étonné ! s'exprimant sur un ton calme, non surpris de cette information. Van Pelt tourne son fauteuil, lui demandant pourquoi. Son regard se concentre brièvement sur le sol, incline un mouvement de la tête vers la droite, se redresse, hausse les sourcils, son expression faciale signalant que c'est évident. Ils ont perdu leur fille mais Elise Hortland a eu plus de mal à le surmonter. Quand j'ai été me préparer un thé dans la cuisine et surtout ne me réprimandez pas pour ça, ciblant sa patronne du regard après l'avoir relevé dont celle-ci lui en jette un, méfiant, j'ai d'abord fait un détour par la salle de bain en montant à l'étage. Vu que tout le monde était occupé….**

**Lisbon se montre indulgente alors, ne lui faisant aucune remontrance.**

**-Continuez !**

**-Dans l'un des tiroirs, j'ai trouvé trois tubes de somnifères dont un, bien entamé alors que la date de prescription indiquée dessus remontait à deux semaines.**

**De son côté, Cho demande à Christian Hortland de bien vouloir patienter une minute. Elle se sentait seule, vidée par le chagrin, comprenant ce sentiment éprouvé tout en poursuivant son analyse, inconsolable, passant par des périodes dépressives. Etant dans l'incapacité d'affronter sa peine, elle s'abrutissait de somnifères et je pense à haute dose afin de trouver le sommeil.**

**-Et concernant de faire appel à un médium ? le questionne Lisbon.**

**-La solitude peut-être. La détresse, replongeant son regard en direction du sol, la douleur que l'on ressent et qui étrangle, se remémorant certaines images du passé qui relatent de son activité de faux médium, revoyant ses femmes désespérées lorsqu'on a perdu un être cher, les conduisant généralement à consulter un voyant, médium, espérant que cela apportera du réconfort, un bien-être mental ainsi qu' intérieur. Tout n'est qu'illusion. le disant à la fois avec regret, lié aux faux espoirs qu'il faisait nourrir auprès de sa clientèle crédule, les mains dans les poches, relevant à nouveau le regard puis rebondit, ne laissant le temps à aucun de prendre en pitié ses paroles. Cho ! Prévient monsieur Hortland que l'on se met en route.**

**-Eh ! Ce n'est pas à vous de décider. rétorque-t-elle.**

**-Vous aviez de toute manière prise votre décision pour que le CBI se rende là-bas, non ? et se retourne vers Kimball.**

**-Dites à monsieur Hortland qu'on arrivera au plus tard dans 1h 30. ****La circulation est plus fluide à cette heure.**

**L'agent le répète au financier puis raccroche. Sur ce coup, l'équipe au complet est réquisitionnée, réjouissant Van Pelt intérieurement de se rendre sur le terrain qui rappelle toutefois les recherches qui lui ont été demandées d'entreprendre.**

**-Vu que nous nous rendons chez lui, on en profitera pour glisser quelques questions ainsi qu'à ce médium qui refuse de quitter les lieux. Pour les recherches, ça peut attendre une journée.**

**-D'accord !**

**Dans le couloir qui les mène vers l'ascenseur, Lisbon met en garde gentiment le mentaliste.**

**-Surtout, essayez de ne pas asticoter le médium quand nous serons sur place comme vous l'avez fait par le passé avec Christina Frye. Compris !**

**-Je ne peux rien vous promettre.**

**-C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! soupirant d'appréhension.**


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Voici donc le chapitre 3. Émotion en perspective pour Jane. Bonne lecture.

**Lorsque le CBI revient à la demeure en ce début d'après-midi, une Punto 60 SX Diva de couleur gris ainsi qu'un fourgon de marque GMC Vandura, noir laquée sont garés devant la propriété. Alors que les agents marchent en direction de la magnifique demeure, Rigsby leur fait remarquer.**

**-Tiens ! On dirait que Christian Hortland a reçu des visiteurs surprises.**

**-Ça m'en a tout l'air. répond Cho, mettant en avant son impassibilité, marchant à côté.**

**Passant devant le fourgon noir qui a dû être rénové récemment vu l'état de la peinture, carrosserie, tous s'arrêtent devant l'inscription écrit en gros caractère jaune. _Les enquêteurs des activités paranormales._**

**-Et bien ! C'est tout un programme. réagit Lisbon d'une manière narquoise.**

**Le mentaliste s'arrête ensuite une demi seconde afin d'inspecter rapidement l'aspect du véhicule, tentant de décoller un bout de la lettre L pour savoir si rien en-dessous n'aurait été remplacé. Cependant, il n'en n'a pas vraiment l'occasion, rappelé à l'ordre par sa patronne à quelques mètres de là.**

**-Jane ! Éloignez-vous de de ce fourgon !**

**-Un instant ! Je dois remettre en place un bout de l'une des lettres. la prévient-elle en élevant la voix afin de se faire entendre.**

**-Venez ici tout de suite ! ordonne celle-ci autoritairement.**

**Il s'écarte du véhicule, met ses mains en évidence, abdiquant, les sourcils haussé puis marmonne.**

**-Bon très bien. et tape légèrement du poing sur la carrosserie comme pour tester sa robustesse.**

**-Jane ! le rappelant encore sur le même ton.**

**Celui-ci lève modérément les mains, le regard un peu baissé, signe de capitulation, d'obéissance, esquissant un minime sourire après avoir dit à haute voix.**

**-J'arrive !**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire encore ? lui demandant, agacée.**

**-Je vérifiais l'authenticité de cette marque déposée.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que vous en avez conclu ? baissant le ton, le regardant avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent devant la porte d'entrée.**

**-Ça en à l'air.**

**Lisbon lève les yeux au ciel.**

**-Ce sont des charlatans, oui. rétorque Van Pelt.**

**-Je croyais que tu croyais au paranormal. l'interroge Rigsby, étonné de sa réaction.**

**L'agent se retourne vers lui.**

**-Bien sûr que j'y crois. répondant sans agressivité. Mais ces personnes qui prétendent être enquêteurs du paranormal, jette un coup d'œil vers le fourgon et refait face à Wayne, ne sont ni plus ni moins que des bonimenteurs.**

**-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. intervient le mentaliste. Ils mettent en place une simple distraction pour des téléspectateurs amateurs de sensations moyennement effrayantes.**

**-Pourtant on y croirait quand on les voit à l'œuvre dans ce genre d'émission. puis Rigsby se justifie. C'est pas que j'y crois. C'est simplement que c'est bien foutu. Embarrassé, il s'empresse alors de prendre l'initiative de frapper à la porte.**

**-Tu regarde ce type d'émission ? demande Cho, intimidant comme toujours.**

**L'agent se tourne, répondant confusément.**

**-Euh ! Non. Enfin ! puis se tourne, sonnant à nouveau tout en chuchotant à lui-même. -bon data-blogger-escaped-.="" data-blogger-escaped-allez="" data-blogger-escaped-ouvrir.="" data-blogger-escaped-vous=""**

**Van Pelt étire un sourire et se tourne vers ses coéquipiers.**

**-Ça lui arrive le week-end.**

**Le concerné se retourne, gêné.**

**-Pas tout le temps.**

**-Vous allez alors pouvoir nous informer en quoi consiste véritablement leur travail. taquine Lisbon, affichant un demi sourire.**

**Au moment de sonner une troisième fois, la porte est ouverte par la domestique qui les fait entrer. A l'intérieur, les agents entendent une voix masculine énervée, provenant du salon dont celle-ci somme à ses interlocuteurs de partir d'ici.**

**-Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette maison ! Prenez votre matériel de pacotille et foutez le camp ! élevant davantage le ton.**

**-A mon avis, ce message chaleureux s'adresse aux enquêteurs de l'étrange. souligne Jane avec insolence.**

**L'équipe se dirige en direction du salon où Christian Hortland s'efforce de chasser avec véhémence un petit groupe composé de cinq personnes dont trois hommes, un très grand, carré, deux autres peu impressionnants et une jeune femme qui semble ne pas approuver l'insistance du colosse sous les yeux attentifs du mentaliste. Lisbon voyant ce petit monde, y va de son commentaire.**

**-Finalement, nous ne serons pas de trop si nous devons en venir à bout. Elle s'avance ensuite vers les deux hommes en désaccord puis s'adresse au propriétaire de la demeure. Monsieur Hortland…..**

**-Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! le disant d'une manière soulagée. Pourriez-vous faire entendre à ces gens, les désignant de la tête, que leur présence m'importune.**

**-Calmez-vous. Dites-nous ce qui se passe. Je croyais que vous nous aviez appelé par rapport à un autre visiteur indésirable.**

**-Oui. Exactement. Mais une demie heure plus tard, ces personnes, les regardant avec mépris, ont pénétrer sans mon consentement. s'expliquant sèchement vu la hargne qui l'habite.**

**-Eh ! On n'a pas non plus forcé la porte. Vous êtes gonflé ! se défend l'homme baraqué peu aimable à l'égard du veuf.**

**-Vous appelez ça comment lorsque quelqu'un entre alors qu'on lui refuse l'entrée ? répliquant, les nerfs légèrement à vifs.**

**-De toute façon vous n'avez pas à nous interdire l'accès. On s'était mis d'accord avec votre femme.**

**Lisbon s'interpose.**

**-Veuillez vous calmez, s'il vous plaît ! élevant à son tour le ton avant de questionner l'intrus qui semble indubitablement être le patron du groupe. Quand madame Hortland a-t-elle pris rendez-vous avec vous, monsieur….. ?**

**-Stooke. Bailey Stooke.**

**-Bien !**

**-Madame Hortland nous a contactés il y a cinq jours environ pour nous demander de venir enquêter dans la maison.**

**-Pour quelle raison ? soutenant son regard.**

**-Vous avez vu notre fourgon à l'extérieur je présume ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Il n'est pas difficile de deviner. se montrant arrogant vis-à-vis de l'agent supérieur qui ne se laisse pas intimider, esquissant un petit sourire poli comme si elle le défiait.**

**-Monsieur Stooke. Vous seriez assez aimable de répondre à ma question. Malheureusement, nous ne disposons pas assez de temps pour jouer à un jeu de devinettes.**

**L'homme fait alors preuve de coopération en soupirant.**

**-Elle nous a expliqué qu'elle avait constaté des phénomènes étrangers qui se manifestaient depuis un mois déjà.**

**-Quels genres de phénomènes ?**

**-Chuchotements, apparitions, bruits inexpliqués, etc.**

**-Bêtise ! s'insurge Christian Hortland.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? s'offense le chef des traqueurs de fantômes.**

**-Il n'y a jamais eu de phénomènes paranormaux dans cette maison.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Votre femme nous a dit que vous n'étiez presque jamais là.**

**-Comment osez-vous ? s'indigne-t-il, blessé de cette réflexion déplacée sans vouloir à nouveau riposter.**

**-Je ne fais que répéter ce que madame Hortland nous a répondu lors d'une question qui lui a été posée. Si elle était la seule à assister à ces phénomènes. se justifiant sur un ton un peu exacerbé.**

**-J'en ai suffisamment entendu. levant sa main à mi-hauteur dont celle-ci fait signe de stopper, lasse, excédé intérieurement de faire face à ces envahisseurs des mondes parallèles.**

**-Nous aussi d'ailleurs. s'en mêle effrontément, à distance, le mentaliste, ajoutant. Laissez tomber Lisbon ! Comme l'a dit monsieur Hortland ici présent, ce sont des bêtises.**

**-Qui c'est lui ? demande Bailey Stooke, vexé d'avoir été critiqué par la franchise abrupte de l'insolent Jane.**

**La patronne gênée, n'en laisse rien paraître cependant, dissimulant son embarras par un sourire.**

**-Ne faites pas attention ! Il est un peu farfelu. grimaçant en invoquant une excuse qui ne fait qu'accroître la détermination du consultant qui est de persister dans la provocation au grand dam de l'agent chef, embarrassant ainsi partiellement l'équipe du CBI.**

**Celui-ci s'avance avec aisance puis s'arrête à côté de Lisbon.**

**-Farfelu ? le faisant sourire joyeusement.**

**Elle lève le regard vers lui, étirant un sourire légèrement crispée afin de faire bonne figure.**

**-Vous savez comment vous êtes parfois.**

**Son menton se soulève, affichant une expression qui révèle une prise de conscience brillamment simulée.**

**-Ah ! et tend avec réactivité la main au dirigeant des chasseurs de fantômes, se présentant, le sourire malicieux. Patrick Jane.**

**-Vous êtes agent vous aussi ? lui demande celui-ci, l'œil scrutateur, le ton méprisant à son tour.**

**-Non. Consultant. puis relâche la poignée de main. Par ailleurs, pardonnez notre chef d'équipe, la désignant du regard alors que celle-ci fronce les sourcils, le regardant du coin de l'œil suspicieusement, la moue boudeuse, d'avoir excusé mon attitude et me faire passer pour un hurluberlu.**

**-Je n'ai jamais fait ça. s'empresse-t-elle de se rattraper.**

**Il tourne la tête en sa direction.**

**-Si vous l'avez fait.**

**-Bien sûr que non. J'ai juste voulu minimiser la mauvaise opinion que l'on aurait de vous. s'expliquant, irritée.**

**Le port de tête de Jane se relève, prend un air réfléchi, lèvres fermées, plissent les yeux et enchaîne sans crier gare avec cette question afin de tester l'état émotionnel, honnêteté du petit groupe. Son index pointe d'abord Bailey Stooke qui est pris par surprise, fournissant toutefois une réponse franche ce qui est décelé par la perception du mentaliste grâce aux pupilles de l'interrogé qui ne se rétractent pas.**

**-Quelle opinion vous est venue à l'esprit dans la seconde qui a suivi mon intrusion ?**

**-Espèce de petit con.**

**Les yeux de Jane s'écarquillent par cette franchise exprimée, s'exclamant.**

**-Aaaah ! souriant curieusement de satisfaction.**

**La question est ensuite posée au deuxième homme d'environ 36 ans, lunettes à montures noires, le regard fuyant, timide, introverti. Son regard cependant se confronte à celui du consultant qui remarque un manque de vigueur, répondant d'une manière éteinte.**

**-Audacieux.**

**-Assez inattendu comme réponse. levant les yeux au ciel dont ceux-ci dévient sur la droite, l'expression pensive.**

**Il passe au troisième dont l'âge doit être de 32 ans, teint de roux, allure décontractée, sûr de lui, répondant en le frondant.**

**-Un type qui se croît plus malin que les autres.**

**-Bien vu ! acquiesce Jane insolemment, détendu, l'admettant par un hochement de tête.**

**Tandis qu'il est sur le point de poursuivre avec la jeune femme, Van Pelt, intriguée, l'observe ainsi que Cho et Rigsby qui s'interrogent, murmurant.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à votre avis ? le demandant, la tête penchée vers kimball qui affiche une expression neutre, le regard centré, concentré, en direction du mentaliste.**

**-Les tester certainement. puis lève les yeux vers Wayne. C'est Jane.**

**Son coéquipier acquiesce.**

**-Ouais.**

**-Tester quoi ? questionne Grace, toujours intriguée. Ce ne sont pas des suspects. Je veux dire, ils sont étrangers à ce qui vient de se passer.**

**Cho dirige son regard vers, cette fois-ci, Van Pelt.**

**-Jane pense peut-être autrement.**

**-De toute façon, Jane pense toujours autrement. fait remarquer **

**Rigsby amicalement.**

**-C'est pour ça qu'il voit des choses qui nous échapperaient et qu'on passerait à la trappe. explique Kimball, transparaissant encore sur son visage la neutralité de ses émotions.**

**Grace, Wayne acquiescent de nouveau.**

**Le mentaliste après avoir posé la question test, reçoit une réponse qui l'étonne une seconde fois.**

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'opinion. Chacun est libre de croire ce qu'il veut. répond-t-elle avec douceur, sérénité, Jane décelant dans son regard de la sagesse.**

**-C'est une réponse qui mérite d'être entendu. Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec eux ? lui demandant posément, l'index qui pointe ses partenaires de travail sans tellement s'attarder sur le plus timide.**

**-Je ne comprends pas. exprimant un air interrogateur.**

**-Franchement ! Vous n'êtes pas une passionnée du paranormal, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Bien sûr que si.**

**-Allez ! De vous à moi. effectuant un mouvement du doigt entre la jeune femme et lui, souriant malicieusement.**

**-Je vous assure que si. l'affirmant sans s'énerver outre mesure, confrontant son regard de couleur noisette à celui, bleu océan, du consultant qui y pénètre comme si il sondait son âme.**

**-C'est intéressant ! révélant une expression déductive, tendant son index vers son menton.**

**-Quoi donc ? le demandant en se questionnant.**

**-Je ne sais pas. adoptant une attitude pour le moins déstabilisante, peu sérieuse et aux yeux de ceux qui ont subi ce test qu'ils jugent fantaisiste.**

**Lisbon met un terme à ce petit jeu qu'elle juge par ailleurs, de son côté, peu professionnel, perdant patience.**

**-Jane ! Vous avez fini maintenant ? n'élevant pas trop toutefois la voix, se contenant.**

**Celui-ci se retourne, affichant un air distrait.**

**-Euh ! Oui, oui. Je vous laisse la place. puis emploie un ton gentleman tout en reprenant son assurance.**

**Christian Hortland qui s'est éloigné dans la pièce, servi un verre de whisky à faible dose plusieurs secondes auparvant afin de supporter les intrus du monde mystique ainsi que la situation actuelle, est dérangé par le mentaliste qui lui demande cette fois-ci l'autorisation de se préparer un thé. L'homme d'affaire dépassé, indifférent, lui permet.**

**-Allez-y. Vous savez où c'est.**

**Jane s'en va alors en direction de la cuisine d'un pas léger.**

**L'eau est ensuite remplie dans une belle bouilloire en inox argentée, presse sur le bouton puis après plusieurs secondes, verse l'eau bouillante sur le sachet de thé pris précédemment dans un coffret de rangement prévu à cet effet, à la disposition de tous. Il le fait ensuite nager à son habitude dans une tasse blanche de qualité supérieure à la moyenne.**

**-Ça vous gênerez de m'attraper une tasse dans le placard du haut ? Comme vous êtes près. le sollicite subitement avec politesse une voix féminine.**

**Le mentaliste se retourne, tenant l'étiquette du sachet entre le pouce et index, remuant à trois reprises sans apparemment se montrer surpris de cette présence.**

**-Non. Bien sûr ! répondant avec naturel tout en ôtant le sachet qu'il jette à la poubelle en se dirigeant vers le placard dans lequel sont rangées les tasses où il en prend une, la posant par la suite près du coffret à thé que celui-ci ouvre.**

**-Que désirez-vous ? Menthe, citron, jasmin, mandarine, orange… ?**

**-Citron, s'il vous plaît.**

**La femme s'avance vers le consultant qui le laisse, le regarde, préparer son thé.**

**-Vous êtes un amateur , n'est-ce pas ? demande, plus pour obtenir confirmation, désignant de la tête sa boisson préférée.**

**Il relève le regard, étirant un sourire modéré.**

**-Je le confesse. Un consommateur addictif. agrandissant son sourire en le disant, l'œil pétillant d'espièglerie. puis lui tend la tasse. Tenez. Attention c'est chaud ! grimaçant en la prévenant.**

**Tout en retirant son sachet deux minutes plus tard, le mentaliste la détaille à la va-vite. Environ la cinquantaine, 1m69, cheveux épais, flous, grandes boucles, une allure bohème chic, portant un pentacle autour du cou, mettant en confiance facilement autrui vu son air chaleureux qui se dégage de sa personnalité. Ses connaissances intellectuelles touchant à la spiritualité, très bien développées, maîtrise du sujet, celle-ci peut convaincre n'importe quel esprit fragilisé, crédule. Clamer un don exceptionnel aux croyants naïfs. Son analyse bref, incomplet prend fin, ne possédant pas assez de temps à cet instant.**

**-Vous m'étudiez, n'est-ce pas ? le questionnant d'une voix posée, reposante, tête baissée sur sa tasse.**

**Jane avale une gorgée de thé, maître de lui, répondant spontanément peu après.**

**-Pourtant je l'ai fait avec discrétion.**

**-Quand un regard vous analyse, ça se sent immédiatement. s'exprimant sur le même ton, le visage qui fait face au mentaliste, l'expression sympathique.**

**-Certaines personnes ne le détectent pas immédiatement. sourit-il en le soulignant d'une manière malicieuse.**

**-C'est vrai. Il faut possédait une certaine sensibilité.**

**-Comme vous monsieur Jane.**

**Celui-ci la fixe d'un œil à la fois jaugeur, interrogatif ce qui le met sur ses gardes.**

**-Je le suis, oui.**

**-Ça se sent également. l'étudiant à son tour. Ceci s'est accru à la mort de votre femme et de votre fille. La figure du consultant devient sérieuse, se sent déstabilisé émotionnellement, écartant ses lèvres de la tasse. C'est une lourde culpabilité que vous portez ainsi qu'une profonde meurtrissure émotionnelle.**

**-Je ne peux pas le nier. baissant brièvement la tête sur le carrelage.**

**-Il vous arrive souvent de vous demander comment serait votre vie si elles n'étaient pas mortes et surtout le soir, allongé sur votre lit sur lequel vous vous endormez avec cette pensée.**

**Le regard se relève, Jane inspire d'un bloc, expire, le souffle court, les yeux dans le vide, à la fois mélancolique, troublé. Ses yeux ressuscitent, cependant, en vitesse, s'oriente vers ceux de la femme dont celle-ci affiche un air sincèrement désolé, posant sa main sur son avant-bras droit.**

**-Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous bouleverser.**

**-Non, non. Ne vous inquiétez pas. masquant son émotion. Je vais bien. et esquisse un beau sourire trompeur afin de sauver les apparences, posant toutefois sa tasse de thé à moitié terminée, dans l'évier, signe d'une contrariété émotionnelle, se ressaisissant. Vous êtes la médium que consultait madame Hortland. le demandant sur un ton affirmatif.**

**-Un an après le décès de sa fille.**

**-Je suppose pour entrer en communication avec.**

**-Oui. hochant la tête en conservant une attitude sereine malgré tout. Vous avez réussi à la faire communiquer avec sa fille ? l'interrogeant avec scepticisme mais aussi curieux de le savoir.**

**-Malheureusement, non.**

**-Non ? stupéfait de sa réponse franche, écarquillant les yeux.**

**-L'esprit se manifeste lorsque la personne qui désire entrer en communication avec, ouvre une porte entre les deux mondes parallèles. Elise Hortland en était incapable tant la douleur l'en empêchait. La connexion ne pouvait pas s'établir correctement. De plus, malgré sa forte croyance, persévérance à vouloir y parvenir, sa réceptivité médiumnique était extrêmement faible.**

**Tout en l'écoutant attentivement, il exprime librement ce qu'il en pense, hausse les sourcils, déviant le regard sans l'immobiliser vers le bas.**

**-C'est assez cruel de votre part de l'avoir fait espérer.**

**-Je n'ai pas rien fait de tel.**

**Le mentaliste prend un air convaincu de ses dits.**

**-Si. En répondant à ses nombreuses sollicitations au lieu de vous montrer honnête à propos de cette incapacité à communiquer avec sa fille. Vous lui avez vendu de fausses espérances. Vous avez profité de son malheur pour vous remplir les poches en lui racontant ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre.**

**-Sachez, monsieur Jane, que je dis toujours la vérité. Je n'arnaque pas les gens. le ciblant du regard comme si la médium le juger, lui répondant sans s'emporter.**

**-Je l'ai payé assez cher. maintenant le sien, la culpabilité qui transparaît sur son visage.**

**-Et je compatis. se déclarant sensiblement. Je vais peut-être aller me présenter à vos collègues. Je pense qu'ils auront la même question à me poser que les vôtres.**

**Jane acquiesce. Quand la médium s'apprête à quitter la cuisine après avoir reposé la tasse également, le mentaliste l'interpelle.**

**-Euh ! J'aurais une dernière ou plutôt deux questions à vous poser.**

**Celle-ci se retourne, revient vers lui, disposée.**

**-Lesquelles ?**

**-Aviez-vous aussi rendez-vous avec Elise Hortland aujourd'hui et que faisiez-vous dans la maison jusqu'à ce que vous m'abordiez ici ? finissant sa phrase insolemment.**

**-Pour répondre à la première, non je n'avais pas rendez-vous avec **

**Elise Hortland. Je suis venue car j'ai ressenti que quelque chose de tragique s'était produit. il la regarde sans émettre une quelconque critique. En ce qui concerne la deuxième, je repérais les lieux qui pouvaient marquer sa présence.**

**Le mentaliste ne peut cependant, s'empêcher de s'exclamer narquoisement.**

**-Aaah ! Et alors ?**

**-Libérez votre esprit, monsieur Jane. lui en avisant comme un précieux conseil.**

**Celui-ci étire juste un demi sourire, leur entrevue s'achevant par la venue de Lisbon qui le cherche.**

**-Ah ! Vous êtes là.**

**-Comme vous le voyez ma chère ! se montrant solennel. J'étais en pleine discussion avec la médium d'Elise Hortland. l'en informant avec une pointe de sarcasme en prononçant, médium ce qui ne vexe pas celle-ci.**

**-Tiens donc ! étirant un petit sourire. Agent Lisbon. CBI. s'avançant. Nous vous cherchions justement pour pourvoir nous entretenir avec vous.**

**-Je suis à votre disposition. et tend la main pour lui serrer, se présentant ayant omis de le faire avec Jane. Marisa Sorrens.**

**-J'espère que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on vous interroge au quartier général de notre bureau ?**

**-Non. Je peux comprendre que ma présence puisse avoir été indésirable en ce lieu. Mais c'était justifié.**

**-Si vous le dites ! montrant un semblant de compréhensibilité.**

**-Qu'en est-il pour s.o.s fantômes ? demande le mentaliste, plaisantin.**

**-Ça ! C'est une autre paire de manche. répond-t-elle, prudente, n'en disant pas plus, ajoutant. En tout cas, ils ne peuvent pas faire, pour l'instant, autrement que de quitter la propriété. éprouvant du contentement à le signaler. Bon ! Je vous attends dehors. puis regarde la médium ainsi que le consultant.**

**A L'extérieur, alors que Marisa Sorrens, Patrick Jane marchent en direction de la voiture de fonction du CBI, elle entame un bref échange.**

**-Pourquoi êtes-vous si cartésien ?**

**-Et vous ? Pourquoi jouez-vous les médiums ?**

**A cette question posée effrontément, élégamment, celle-ci s'arrête, non parce-que elle se sent insultée mais pour lui prouver l'authenticité de ses dons.**

**-Encore une fois monsieur Jane, je ne prétends pas l'être, je le suis.**

**Il étire un sourire nerveux, lèvres fermées face à Marisa Sorrens, le regard qui s'abaisse furtivement avant de la fixer. La médium, ensuite, soudainement, place sa main au niveau du poignet de celui-ci tandis qu'au loin les agents observent.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? se demande Van Pelt.**

**-Elle veut peut-être lire dans ses pensées ? répond Rigsby, debout derrière sa belle, le prenant à la rigolade ce qui n'est pas le cas de Grace qui soupire sans se retourner. Vu la réaction de sa bien-aimée, il arbore plus de sérieux sur son visage, ajoutant de crainte de l'avoir vexé. Je plaisantais juste.**

**L'agent se tourne, n'exprimant toutefois aucune rancune, embêtée simplement que personne ne veuille croire que des gens puisent réellement posséder un don médiumnique, le disant avec douceur.**

**-Peut-être mais beaucoup sont des arnaqueurs. Wayne qui donne son avis d'une manière réservée.**

**Van Pelt acquiesce, soutenant cependant que ça existe.**

**-Tu crois que c'en est une ? questionne Cho qui désigne de la tête Marisa Sorrens.**

**Grace la regarde au loin, répondant comme une certitude.**

**-C'est fort possible.**

**-Et bien si vraiment elle possède ce don, peut-être qu'elle pourra nous aider à trouver le coupable. remarque d'un Kimball ironique.**

**-Vous n'y croyez pas, patron ? questionne Grace cordialement.**

**-Je ne suis pas réfractaire à cette idée mais j'avoue que je rejoins l'opinion de Rigsby. La moitié des voyants, médiums que les gens vont consulter sont généralement malhonnêtes, à part, je suis sûre votre cousine. clôturant ainsi le débat en affichant un amical demi sourire.**

**Avant que la médium justement et le mentaliste ne rejoignent l'équipe, celle-ci décrit une subite vision, un sentiment qui la submerge psychiquement.**

**-Je vous vois, vous et votre fille, souriant à cette jolie image, une adorable fillette aux cheveux d'ange comme les vôtres monsieur Jane, lors d'une journée ensoleillée, assis tous deux dans sa chambre, vous demandant de l'aider à tresser un bracelet en fil rouge. Vous riez, heureux.**

**Le consultant devient tout d'un coup pâle, ébranlé, l'expression de son visage se fige, sa respiration saccade, se bloque, ses yeux sont légèrement brillant d'émotion, cette vision exprimée le chamboule intérieurement.**

**-Votre fille vous a sollicité afin que votre participation à le créer avec elle, symbolise un lien indéfectible entre vous deux et pour toujours.**

**Jane retire brusquement son poignet de son emprise, se sentant désorienté émotionnellement puis coupe court.**

**-Mes collègues nous attendent.**

**-Monsieur Jane…. tente de poursuivre la médium alors que celui-ci se remet en marche.**

**Marisa Sorrens se résigne, le suivant à peu de mètre derrière tandis que le regard de Jane dévoile son grand bouleversement.**


	5. Chapter 4

**De retour au CBI, Lisbon charge Rigsby d'effectuer des recherches concernant les enquêteurs du paranormal ainsi que Van Pelt qui entreprend les siennes au sujet de Christian Hortland comme la supérieure l'avait demandé.**

**-Bien patron ! répondent en même temps les deux agents.**

**Quant à Cho, celui-ci rejoint Lisbon afin d'interroger Marisa Sorrens dont l'interrogatoire s'apprête à débuter dans la salle n°2. Curieusement, Jane se tient à l'écart, ne désirant apparemment pas assister aux séries de questions posées ce qui étonne quelque peu l'agent chef qui affiche un air modérément surpris cependant.**

**-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir l'interroger ?**

**Il simule une seconde de réflexion, répondant négativement.**

**-Hum…. Je vais m'abstenir cette fois.**

**-Vous en êtes certain ?**

**-Oui, oui.**

**-Ah ! Moi qui croyais que vous auriez envie d'user d'un de vos innombrables stratagèmes afin de vous amuser à tester sa crédibilité en tant que médium. Vous me décevez ! le disant avec un petit sourire étiré.**

**-Désolé de vous décevoir alors. se forçant à en étirer un à son tour, l'expression légèrement contrariée ce qui n'échappe pas à Lisbon.**

**-Vous allez bien ?**

**-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? s'en défendant aimablement.**

**-Je ne sais. Cela à avoir avec la médium d'Elise Hortland ? On vous a vu parler ensemble avant que vous nous rejoignez. Elle vous dit quelque chose ? esquissant un sourire à la fin de sa question pour en plaisanter.**

**Le mentaliste en esquisse un plus engageant cette fois mais fugace.**

**-Ha ha ha ! Vous êtes drôle !**

**-Ça m'arrive parfois.**

**Il reprend un air sérieux, employant un ton doux.**

**-Non. Elle ne m'a rien dit ni prédit. écarquillant les yeux au mot prédit, terminant par élargir un sourire ravissant afin de dissimuler au mieux son tracas dont celui-ci ne peut être ignoré tant cela obsède son esprit.**

**-Si vous le dite ! reprenant une expression plus sérieuse, haussant un peu les épaules, ne le croyant qu'à moitié, n'insistant toutefois pas.**

**-Je vais me préparer un thé. mettant ainsi fin à la discussion, s'exprimant, le regard baissé, ton neutre, attitude fuyante.**

**-Je vous résumerais l'interrogatoire si vous voulez. étirant à nouveau un petit sourire exprès, juste pour essayer de titiller sa curiosité d'en savoir plus.**

**Avant de franchir la porte de la salle, tandis que Jane commence à s'éloigner, la réflexion de celui-ci retient l'attention de Lisbon.**

**-Pas besoin ! J'en ai déjà bien appris et cerner le personnage. répondant, le dos tourné en levant la main.**

**Elle le regarde, la moue interrogative sans pour autant sans soucier davantage à ce moment, l'interrogatoire l'attendant. Le plus urgent.**

**Assise face aux deux agents dans la salle, Marisa Sorrens se montre coopérative, courtoise, franche, comportement qui facilite leur travail.**

**-Depuis combien de temps Elise Hortland avait recours à vos services de médium ? interroge Lisbon sans trébucher sur le mot médium, n'étant pas adepte de ce genre de principe.**

**Marisa Sorrens répond à la même question que celle que le mentaliste lui avait posée plus tôt dans la cuisine. Vu l'année de cette mise en contact, l'agent chef fait le rapprochement avec la mort de Sienna Hortland survenue un an auparavant.**

**-Je suppose qu'elle vous a contacté suite au décès de sa fille, n'est-ce pas ? la questionnant avec sensibilité.**

**-Votre collègue, monsieur Jane, en est aussi venu à cette déduction à laquelle j'ai répondu oui. ajoutant le même complément d'information à propos de la raison pour laquelle **

**Elise Hortland l'avait sollicité.**

**-Vous consultez-t-elle souvent ? interroge Cho à son tour, flegme, ton neutre.**

**-Je dirais que cela s'est accentué il y a un mois. Il lui arrivait de me contacter trois fois dans la semaine et plusieurs fois dans une journée dernièrement, surtout la nuit lorsque son mari était absent.**

**-Peur nocturne ? renchérit Kimball.**

**-Pas comme vous pourriez l'imaginer.**

**-Que voulez-vous dire ? questionne à nouveau Lisbon.**

**-Elle entendait des bruits dans la maison, des voix également murmurées. Je crois qu'elle devait l'associer à sa fille.**

**-Vous croyez que c'était le cas ? demande la supérieure d'une manière diplomatique ainsi qu'également septique.**

**Les mains posées à plat sur la table, non tremblantes, la médium se tient droite, les regarde, faisant part de son avis.**

**-Une personne morte dans un lieu peut effectivement être restée prisonnière puisque son âme n'aura pas été libérée, spécialement quand ce fut une mort violente comme celle de Selena Hortland. **

**Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que les bruits, voix qu'Elise Hortland percevaient, pouvez venir de sa fille.**

**-Ah ! Bon ? réagissant avec surprise. Mais elle vous avait appelé pour ça non ?**

**-Oui en effet mais comme je l'ai confié à monsieur Jane encore une fois, Elise Hortland, Lisbon murmurant, , n'a pu entrer en communication avec sa fille. Elle n'en n'avait pas la capacité. Malgré ça, la persévérance était plus forte que sa raison. Je me suis engagée à l'aider.**

**-Pourquoi lui avoir fait nourrir de faux espoirs ? s'impose Cho, se montrant peu compréhensif à ce type de soutien, prenant plutôt ceci comme une tromperie abusive ce qu'étrangement ressent la médium.**

**-Je sais ce que vous pensez.**

**-Ah ! Oui. répond-t-il, impassible.**

**-Vous croyez que j'ai abusé de la situation en profitant de son désarroi, faiblesse.**

**Lisbon la regarde en faisant preuve encore, une fois de plus, de diplomatie.**

**-Pour être honnête avec vous c'est ce qu'on serait tenté de penser.**

**-Je comprends. Mais en aucun cas je ne l'ai trompé d'une façon abusive. fixant Cho à cet instant qui ne laisse rien paraître. Je l'ai toujours prévenu à propos de l'impossibilité qu'il y avait à entrer en communication avec sa défunte fille. Je ne lui ai jamais caché. se montrant sincèrement convaincante dans ses déclarations. A partir de ce moment, je refusais l'argent qu'elle voulait me donner.**

**Lisbon écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite de cette réponse.**

**-Vous faisiez ça gratuitement ?**

**-Oui. Et si vous vous demandez comment je faisais pour vivre, la supérieure fronce les sourcils, esquive furtivement son regard, s'interrogeant sur l'éventuel don de la médium, je vous répond que je n'avais pas pour seul client Elise Hortland.**

**-Cela va de soi bien sûr. souriant à demi, troublée par sa manière d'anticiper. Elle se dit alors que si Jane était présent, celui-ci conclurait que Marisa Sorrens est une fine observatrice, disposant d'un soupçon d'intuition.**

**Pendant ce temps dans l'espace de travail, le mentaliste assit sur le canapé, jambes croisées, buvant un thé, le regard plongé dans le vide, se trouvant dans un état méditatif dû à son esprit absorbé par ce que la médium lui a raconté, parvient toutefois à s'adresser à Van Pelt afin de pouvoir ainsi orienter sa concentration vers un autre sujet.**

**-Où tu en es avec tes recherches sur Christian Hortland ? lui demandant sans s'être déconnecté de cet état pensif ne tardant cependant pas à émerger lorsque l'agent lui répond.**

**-Pas grand-chose. Excepté qu'il a été récompensé comme meilleur financier international pour l'année 2012. Ils se sont rencontrés en 1997 lors d'un gala de charité organisé par les parents d'Elise Hortland, Alban et Christine Hertz-Chaussman. Un an plus tard, ils se marièrent et l'année suivante leur fille naissait.**

**-Ce fut des rapides. répond-t-il, roulant des yeux. Il est bien évident que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre dans ce genre de famille. Coup de foudre doit rimer avec mariage, enfant, lorsqu'on est issu d'une famille noble. Sinon, on vit dans le péché. puis soupire. Les temps ne changent. et souffle cette fois, rebuvant ensuite quelques gorgées supplémentaires.**

**-Il y en a qui sont issus aussi de famille aristocratique et qui mène leur vie comme ils le veulent. réagit Van Pelt avec douceur, tournant la tête vers lui.**

**Sa tasse s'éloigne de sa bouche, hausse les sourcils, déviant le regard sur le côté, répondant en maintenant sa posture élégante.**

**-Oui. En cachette. Aux yeux des gens de leur monde, ils doivent adopter un comportement irréprochable afin de se montrer exemplaire. On en a la preuve avec les couples qui font partis de la haute société. Quand ils ressentent un semblant de sécurité, ces petits vilains font leurs petits coups en douce. La majorité d'entre eux, sont des hypocrites voire des dépravés. analyse faite d'une traite avec aise. Ils sont toujours prisonniers de l'image qui est renvoyée.**

**-Tu crois que c'était aussi le cas pour Elise et Christian Hortland ? demande Rigsby en s'incrustant dans la conversation.**

**Avec décontraction, les épaules légèrement haussés, le regard un peu écarquillé, tasse surélevée, Jane n'écarte pas cette éventualité.**

**-C'est à envisager. Leur fille est décédée il y a cinq ans, elle n'est pas parvenue à s'adapter à vivre, gérer avec cette douleur durant ces années alors que lui a trouvé refuse dans son travail comme c'est relativement le cas pour les hommes. Il a pu ainsi mieux surmonter ce drame. A partir de là, forcément, une mésentente s'installe, l'un et l'autre prennent de la distance, le mari restant par culpabilité dû à la dépression de son épouse et j 'en passe…. .**

**-Pourquoi pas par amour et soutien ? réagit de nouveau Van Pelt, l'âme romantique, optant pour le bénéfice du doute.**

**-Si un couple se désunit dans le malheur, l'amour et le soutien se désintègre automatiquement. Ce qui reste est la pitié.**

**-Et bien dis donc. Tu ne donnerais pas beaucoup d'espoir en tant que conseiller conjugal. partage comme remarque Rigsby.**

**-Non en effet. acquiesce le mentaliste tout en se levant. L'espoir est souvent synonyme d'illusion. avalant les dernières gorgées de thé. **

**Les agents décèlent alors dans son ton qu'il s'y est lui-même résigné.**

**-Il n'y a pas que l'espoir qui soit illusoire. enchaîne Wayne, attirant l'attention de Jane ainsi que de Van Pelt.**

**-On est tout ouïe. répond le mentaliste.**

**-J'ai effectué une recherche au sujet des activités de ces enquêteurs du paranormal. Leur société a été lancée en 2010. Les associées majoritaires sont Richard Devin et Bailey Stooke. et relève la tête de l'ordinateur, informant sur l'identité du co-fondateur. C'est celui à qui tu as posé ta question test.**

**-Question test ? Moi ? jouant les innocents en se pointant du doigt.**

**-On connaît tes tours de passe-passe au fil des années. sourit **

**Rigsby en le disant, l'expression signifiant, nous ne sommes plus dupes.**

**Jane s'avance vers l'agent, se place derrière lui après avoir posé sa tasse sur le bureau tandis que Grace poursuit ses recherches, ne l'empêchant pas de jeter un coup d'œil en leur direction juste par curiosité et se refocalise sur son travail dans la seconde. Wayne se recentre sur l'écran d'ordinateur, observant la photo sur laquelle Richard Devin pose avec Bailey Stooke ainsi que deux personnes de plus que les autres qui étaient intégrées dans le groupe qui à l'époque totalisait six personnes, détail qui ne leur échappe pas y compris l'apparence timide du co-fondateur. Rigsby commente à ce sujet.**

**-Je n'aurais jamais cru, à le voir, qu'il serait l'associé principal. Je l'ai trouvé tellement effacé, inexpérimenté. J'ai même été étonné qu'on ait pu le recruter.**

**-C'est peut-être parce-que c'est un élément indispensable par rapport au travail fourni concernant sa technicité. spécule Jane, se tenant légèrement penché en avant, le bras gauche replié sur sa veste, frottant son pouce contre son index, signe que son esprit est en réflexion.**

**-Ouais. Peut-être. Il n'en n'a pas l'air en tout cas. et poursuit sur le reste des renseignements récoltés. Les deux membres que l'on voit, les pointant du doigt sur l'écran, ont quitté l'équipe huit mois après les avoir rejoint. Quelques semaines plus tard, Bailey Stooke a déclaré que ces deux membres avaient eux-mêmes quitté l'aventure, invoquant une incompatibilité professionnelle et qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas faire partie d'une émission consacrée à leurs enquêtes paranormales qu'une grande chaîne de télévision leur avait proposé et que Bailey Stooke a accepté évidemment.**

**-Une influente chaîne de télé les a contactée sur un claquement de doigt ? le mentaliste claquant des doigts évidemment.**

**-Non. Il a dû certainement leur proposer le concept. Les gens sont friands de ça.**

**-Comme toi.**

**-Euh ! Ouais. Rigsby répondant, gêné, les yeux fixés sur son écran, réaction qui fait pleinement sourire Van Pelt. L'émission a été diffusée en première national le 23 janvier 2011 sur HB Entertainment et arrêtée il y a six mois, faute d'audience après qu'on les ait accusé de supercherie.**

**-Tiens, tiens ! Jane affiche un sourire ravi, jubilant en entendant ça. Les téléspectateurs ne sont pas si naïfs que cela alors.**

**-Disons ce qui a enfoncé le clou de l'échec est le témoignage des deux qui sont partis. D'après l'article, ils auraient révélé à la presse que les enquêtes menées étaient une pure mise en scène, n'étant que des arnaqueurs.**

**-C'est sûr que ça ne peut que générer une mauvaise publicité, entachant même la crédibilité de la chaîne de télé.**

**-HB Entertainment a démenti immédiatement en leur nom ainsi qu'au nom des enquêteurs du paranormal, clamant que ces propos étaient diffamatoires et uniquement un moyen de se venger.**

**-La jalousie du succès en quelque sorte. ajoute le mentaliste ironiquement. Ah ! Fichue vengeance !**

**-Pour s'en défendre, l'équipe de Bailey Stooke a posté une vidéo sur le net afin de montrer qu'il n'y a aucun trucage.**

**-Montre.**

**Rigsby accède à la page sur laquelle a été mise en ligne la fameuse vidéo puis clique sur lecture. Jane sollicite alors Van Pelt pour que celle-ci leur donne son avis, ne se faisant pas prier.**

**-Tu sais. Je ne suis pas une experte en ce domaine.**

**-Oui. Mais tu y crois. C'est une raison suffisante pour te forger une opinion.**

**-Je ne suis pas si c'est suffisant pour discerner le vrai du faux. Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas plutôt à la médium ? le proposant en souriant, devinant ce qu'il en pense.**

**Jane se redresse, ne perdant de son assurance face à ce conseil, utilisant la flatterie. Je le ferais si cette talentueuse extra-lucide était disponible. Comme ce n'est pas possible, je fais appel à ton intuition féminine.**

**-Tu n'as pas tellement envie d'avoir à faire à elle, avoue. affichant cette fois un sourire plus mesuré.**

**-C'est un peu ça, oui. répondant en hochant la tête, le regard détourné.**

**-Pourtant, l'expression redevenant sérieuse, elle sembl…..**

**Le mentaliste ne lui permet pas de compléter sa phrase sciemment, dirigeant son attention envers la vidéo.**

**-Regarde et dit ce que tu en penses. s'adresse-t-il à l'agent amicalement.**

**Lisbon arrive cinq minutes plus tard après avoir fini l'interrogatoire suivi peu après de Cho. Tous deux rejoignent le petit groupe qui s'est attroupé autour de l'ordinateur, s'étant attardé quelque peu devant l'écran ce qui met Van Pelt dans l'embarras, se retournant, l'expression sérieuse ainsi que Rigsby qui se redresse sur son siège dû à la venue de leur patronne.**

**-Alors… ! Comment s'est passé l'interrogatoire avec la médium ? demande Grace, gênée par rapport à cette pause octroyée involontairement, l'ayant détourné de ses recherches. Elle se montre concernée comme pour se rattraper, de crainte que leur supérieure ne leur fasse un reproche ce qui n'est pas le cas, n'étant pas sa priorité.**

**-Normal et étrange à la fois. J'en suis presque à me demander si Marisa Sorrens ne possèdera pas en fin de compte un possible don de voyance.**

**-C'est vrai ? s'étonne agréalement Van Pelt de sa réponse.**

**Jane rit nerveusement, détache son regard de l'ordinateur dont celui-ci s'oriente vers Lisbon.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? tournant la tête vers le mentaliste, un rictus nerveux qui se dessine en coin de bouche.**

**-Vous pensez vraiment que Marisa Sorrens peut être une véritable médium ?**

**-Pourquoi pas ?**

**Il s'esclaffe.**

**-Je n'imaginais pas que vous pourriez tomber dans le panneau. C'est tout.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de mal à laisser le bénéfice du doute ? Et comme je l'ai dit, je n'affirme rien. C'est juste une impression que j'ai eu. se justifie-t-elle à voix basse, haussant les épaules, le regard fuyant brièvement sur la droite, se sentant jugée.**

**Cho ne se prononce pas au sujet de la sensation éprouvée face à la médium, sa façon d'avoir devancé les pensées, optant pour la circonspection.**

**-Oh ! Il n'y a rien de mal. répond Jane après avoir vaincu son fou rire, haussant les sourcils ainsi que les épaules. On a tous besoin de croire en quelque chose qui puisse nous rassurer, réconforter, faire espérer. Seulement, personne ne veut s'avouer que ce que à quoi l'on croit est parfois un leurre.**

**-Ça aide d'avoir la foi. réplique Van Pelt gentiment. Et ce n'est pas forcément un leurre suivant à ce que l'on croit.**

**-Tout à fait d'accord ! se solidarise Lisbon, acquiesçant.**

**-Bon ! Après tout chacun est libre de penser ce qu'il veut et deux contre un, je ne fais pas le poids. Donc. Je ne vous contredirez pas davantage.**

**-Voilà qui est sage, dites-moi ! la patronne surprise, étirant un demi sourire sur ses lèvres, satisfaite toutefois de l'entendre.**

**-On apprend à se gérer avec le temps.**

**Le sourire s'agrandit, se montrant ironique dû à l'hypocrisie du consultant qui n'a jamais tellement fait preuve d'auto-gérance de soi.**

**-Il faudrait vous voir à l'œuvre plus souvent alors. n'effaçant ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres.**

**Jane en fait autant, amusé de son ironie.**

**-Au fait patron ! Qu'avez-vous voulu dire par étrange concernant l'interrogatoire ? questionne Van Pelt, troublée ainsi que curieuse.**

**-Marisa Sorrens nous a dit que la raison qui l'avait poussé de se rendre aujourd'hui chez les Hortland, était dû à un sentiment prémonitoire. le répétant, l'expression sérieuse, jetant un coup d'œil, le regard baissé vers le consultant sachant ce qu'il en pense. **

**Malgré ça, le mentaliste se contente de jouer les peu concernés, affichant sur son visage un air ignorant simulé.**

**-Quel genre de sentiment ? demande Rigsby, intrigué.**

**-Qu'elle allait mourir ? l'annonçant toujours avec le même sérieux.**

**-Sur ce point-là, je reconnais que le pressentiment de madame Irma ne lui a pas fait défaut. réagit Jane d'une manière sincère, sarcastique.**

**-Ça fait froid dans le dos si c'est vrai. réagit à son tour Wayne, légèrement impressionnable par la déclaration de la médium, le regard fixant un point invisible devant lui.**

**-C'est rien de le dire !**

**-En parlant de faire froid dans le dos, vous devriez regarder la vidéo. recommande le mentaliste.**

**-De quel genre ? répond Lisbon avec méfiance.**

**-Regardez par vous-même.**

**Celui-ci lui fait signe de s'approcher face à l'ordinateur, invitant aussi Cho à visionner tandis que Van Pelt retourne à son poste ne désirant pas la revoir une seconde fois n'ayant pas pu par ailleurs distinguer le vrai du faux, son intuition s'étant montrée à ce moment hésitant.**

**-Rigsby….. Jane donnant le feu vert pour démarrer la lecture du fichier.**

**Lisbon, le regard centré sur l'écran, demande, sur ses gardes, les sourcils froncés, de quelle nature est le contenu de cette vidéo.**

**-Je suis sûr que ça va vous plaire. s'enthousiasmant intérieurement le facétieux consultant.**

**Tournée en infrarouge, l'action se déroule dans un long couloir étroit où Bailey Stooke et le hargneux, arrogant autre enquêteur au teint roux, marchent prudemment tout en commentant la scène ainsi que l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle afin de partager leurs réactions réelles avec les internautes. Tout en regardant, Lisbon demande à Rigsby si celui-ci a récolté les renseignements au sujet des enquêteurs du surnaturel. Il l'en informe alors comme il l'a fait précédemment à Jane, Van Pelt en ayant profité également depuis son poste. Un complément d'information néanmoins s'additionne par rapport à l'identité de la jeune femme enquêtrice, celle qui fut testée par le consultant, dont le nom est Marcia Rosling âgée de 37ans ainsi que le hargneux qui se prénomme Damian Sulliver âgé pareillement de cet âge. Chaque membre de l'équipe dispose d'un casier vierge.**

**-Ils ont eu de la chance de ne pas s'être retrouvé devant un tribunal. Ils peuvent remercier HB Entertainment de les avoir soutenus juste pour sauver leur réputation. s'exprime Lisbon, ayant une piètre opinion de cette chaîne de télévision connue pour ses programmes tantôt racoleurs tantôt ineptes, produisant à présent des émissions liés au paranormal peu crédibles, la preuve avec ce scandale d'escroquerie.**

**-Sans doute se sont-ils arrangés à l'amiable. suppose Jane, attentif à la vidéo mais surtout dans l'attente de la réaction de sa supérieure lorsque celle-ci verra le passage qui a fait sursauter Van Pelt et Rigsby.**

**Les deux enquêteurs aboutissent dans le sous-sol après avoir emprunté les escaliers qui les ont menés jusque ici, endroit lugubre. D'après le parcours, les agents en concluent que ce film fut tourné dans une maison inhabitée depuis plusieurs années vu son délabrement, pouvant remarquer malgré que la vidéo ait été filmée en vision nocturne.**

**-C'est précisément là, Bailey Stooke désignant l'espace qui a tout l'air d'être insalubre, la caméra zoomant sur lui, que des rituels sataniques ont eu lieu il y a seize ans d'après les témoignages que l'on a recueilli par les gens du coin. D'ailleurs, la caméra changeant de cible, cadre cette fois un cercle de confinement. Vous pouvez encore voir le signe du pentacle inversé, tracé à l'intérieur, qui a été peint en rouge. On ne peut pas s'en faire une idée en vison nocturne. Malgré la peinture qui s'est écaillée, ceci est toujours visible.**

**-Tu as entendu ? demande, apparemment apeuré, Damian Sulliver à son enquêteur en chef.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je n'en sers rien. On aurait dit un grognement.**

**-C'est tout le temps pareil dans ce genre d'émission. Il y en a un qui alerte l'autre lorsqu'un bruit indéfinissable a été entendu. Tu m'étonnes pourquoi ils ont été accusés de tromperie. C'est joué et les images sont truquées. critique lucidement Cho.**

**-Tu m'as l'air fin connaisseur. Tu regardes ça ? demande le mentaliste sans quitter des yeux l'écran.**

**-Je suis tombé un soir sur ce genre d'émission. C'est pas difficile de se forger une opinion. ne relâchant pas non plus son attention envers la vidéo.**

**-T'as entendu là ? se retourne brutalement le coéquipier, bouche ouverte.**

**-On n'entend rien. souligne Lisbon , les yeux plissés, détaillant la scène pendant que Jane décompte en murmurant.**

**-5 4 3 2.. 1. puis un grognement terrifiant retentit sur la bande sonore suivi d'une ombre horrifiante qui surgit face à la caméra, faisant sursauter l'agent chef qui exorbite les yeux. Quant à Cho, celui-ci s'extériorise ouvertement.**

**- C'est quoi ça ?**

**-C'est ce qu'on appelle une entité démoniaque. renseigne la médium en douceur, s'imposant avec discrétion sans que personne n'ait pu détecter sa présence.**

**Jane, Rigsby, Cho, Lisbon se retournent tandis que Van Pelt relève le regard en sa direction, suspendant ses recherches.**

**-Marisa Sorrens ? Vous n'êtes pas partie ? demande la supérieure, le cœur battant de frayeur, affichant une expression d'étonnement de la voir encore ici.**

**-Si mais je suis revenue récupérer mon sac que j'avais oublié dans la salle d'interrogatoire.**

**-Puisque vous êtes là, accepteriez-vous que je prenne quelques minutes de votre temps ? la sollicite-t-elle respectueusement comme un service à leur rendre.**

**-Oui. Bien sûr.**

**Lisbon la dirige vers l'ordinateur puis demande à Rigsby de repasser la scène que son doigt pointe.**

**-Vous dites que cette masse est une entité démoniaque ?**

**-C'est exacte.**

**-C'est-à-dire ?**

**-C'est l'essence d'une être malfaisant, d'une chose, une abstraction que l'on prend pour une réalité. Il est rare de pouvoir les filmer. J'affirmerais même quasiment nul. et fixe la scène.**

**-Vous voulez dire que…**

**-C'est un trucage. Une entité peut être ressentie lorsqu'on est intuitif, sensible à ce type de présence. Vous pouvez au mieux en avoir une vision mais en aucun cas, un esprit quel qui soit ne peut se matérialiser du moins d'après mon expérience.**

**Le mentaliste l'écoute sans émettre une réflexion désobligeante.**

**-Maintenant, vous devez le soumettre à un professionnel d'effets spéciaux afin qu'il vous le confirme. conseille la médium. Je vous ai simplement donné mon avis.**

**-C'est ce que nous allons faire, je pense.**

**-Vous n'avez besoin d'aucun autre service à me demander ?**

**-Non. Ça sera tout. Merci encore de votre coopération et de nous avoir éclairé sur ce point. se montrant reconnaissante, un sourire amical esquissé.**

**Marisa Sorrens salue ensuite chaque membre du CBI, s'arrêtant sur le mentaliste.**

**-Quand vous serez prêt, monsieur Jane, n'hésitez pas ! puis la médium tourne les talons et s'en va. **

**Lisbon intriguée par ces mots, le questionne.**

**-Etre prêt à quoi exactement ?**

**Celui-ci hausse les sourcils ainsi que les épaules à nouveau.**

**-Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. feignant l'ignorance.**

**Elle le scrute alors brièvement, cherchant à déceler si le mentaliste dit vrai, tentant d'obtenir une réponse mais en vain. Van Pelt interrompt à ce moment sa réflexion silencieuse, avertissant sa patronne que ses recherches au sujet de Christian Hortland ont elles par contre obtenu une réponse.**

**-Venez voir patron !**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?**

**-Il y a bien eu une souscription à une assurance vie au nom d'Elise Hortland. Le montant s'élève à 100 000 dollars. Une coquette somme d'argent à toucher en cas de décès. Mais il y en a également une au nom de Christian Hortland bien que le montant soit inférieur.**

**-Il y avait tout à gagner alors ?**

**-Pas vraiment. Dans la clause du contrat, j'ai trouvé un paragraphe dans lequel il est stipulé que l'époux pourra bénéficier de cette somme suivant ces deux cas. Le premier, accident ou maladie. Dans le cas contraire, cette somme serait reversée devinez à qui ?**

**-Marisa Sorrens. affirme Jane tranquillement.**

**-Comment tu fais pour toujours tout deviner ? s'exprime Grace, admirative.**

**-Grâce à un don tout simple. La cogitation. son index tapotant sur sa tempe, étirant un petit sourire malicieux.**

**-Elle l'aurait choisi comme bénéficiaire testamentaire ? s'en stupéfait Lisbon.**

**-C'est une mode chez les riches héritiers. fait remarquer Cho, assit à son bureau de nouveau, restant fidèle à son caractère.**

**-Je comprends mieux à présent sa dévotion illimitée envers Elise Hortland. 100 000 dollars, ça motive. réagit la supérieure, faisant preuve d'un léger sarcasme.**

**-Elle n'était peut-être pas au courant. répond indulgemment Van Pelt.**

**-Ça ! On va s'en assurer dès demain.**

**-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Vous n'avez cas la rappeler. incite le consultant d'une manière détachée, mains dans les poches.**

**-Vous y prenez goût, avouez. le taquine Lisbon qui étire un sourire mesuré.**

**-A quoi ? transparaissant sur son visage une innocence parfaitement simulée.**

**-Vous confronter à Marisa Sorrens.**

**-Non. Je suis juste consciencieux.**

**-Consciencieux ? Ben Voyons ! élargissant son sourire, amusé de l'entendre mentir. A mon avis, vous pourrez attendre demain.**

**-C'était juste une suggestion. le disant avec désinvolture avant d'aller se rasseoir sur le canapé, prend un magazine et croise les jambes.**

**-Patron ! Regardez ! interpelle Rigsby.**

**-Vous n'allez pas encore me montrer une autre vidéo du même genre ? se montrant prudente.**

**-Non. J'ai trouvé une liste de client dont ceux-ci eu recours à leurs services.**

**-Et ? allant regarder par-dessus son épaule.**

**-Le nom d'Elise Hortland apparaît.**

**-De quand date cette liste ?**

**-Trois semaines environ.**

**Lisbon se redresse, contrariée, mécontente.**

**-Bailey Stooke nous a dit qu'elle les avait contactés il y a cinq jours.**

**-Peut-être qu'elle les a contacté une première fois, que ça n'a pas aboutie et qu'ils ont laissé le nom sur la liste. expose Wayne comme hypothèse.**

**-Ou alors c'est Bailey Stooke qui a contacté Elise Hortland afin de proposer leurs services, connaissant son histoire, sa détresse. intervient Jane, sereinement tout en feuilletant les pages du magazine.**

**-Comment ? interroge Lisbon.**

**-Par le biais de cette charmante personne. pointant son index sur l'une des pages.**

**Celle-ci s'avance vers le mentaliste qui lui tend.**

**-Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?**

**-Au domicile des Hortland. souriant avec espièglerie.**

**-Espèce de voleur. le nommant ainsi en employant un ton satisfait, cautionnant son geste sans conséquence.**

**Elle regarde la page, surprise de voir la productrice de la chaîne de télévision, HB Entertainment, Belinda Reuge, la même qui a produit l'émission des enquêtes paranormales. Le magazine révèle une photographie sur laquelle on peut voir l'ambitieuse jeune femme, posant à côté de Christian et Elise Hortland lors d'une soirée événementielle il y a un an de cela.**

**-Ils se connaissent ? Je crois que ça mérite une visite chez HB Entertainment ainsi qu'une explication de la part de Christian Hortland. Il n'est finalement pas si étranger à cet univers. puis redonne le magazine à Jane. On va répartir les tâches. Se retournant vers Van Pelt. Convoquez Marisa Sorrens pour demain après-midi ainsi que Christian Hortland pour le prévenir de se rendre disponible le jour qu'il lui conviendra de cette semaine vu sa position professionnelle.**

**-Vous êtes arrangeante, dites-moi. faisant écarquiller les yeux du mentaliste qui a son expression ne le serait pas à sa place.**

**-Disons que je préfère prendre des gants afin de ne pas trop le brusquer vu les circonstances.**

**-Ah ! Quelle bonne âme vous êtes ! s'exclamant.**

**L'agent chef lève les yeux au ciel, le petit sourire en coin de bouche.**

**-Patron ! interpelle à son tour Cho depuis son bureau.**

**-Oui. se retournant.**

**-Le médecin légiste a appelé. D'après l'autopsie, Elise Hortland a ingurgité des somnifères mais pas de quoi assommer un cheval. Parmi les cachets avalés, une autre sorte y a été mélangée. L'analyse qui a été effectuée, a révélé que la composition renfermait une substance hallucinogène.**

**-Hallucinogène ? une découverte qui cause son effarement.**

**-Du Stilnox. A forte dose, cela provoque des hallucinations.**

**-Ce qui expliquerait les bruits qu'Elise Hortland entendait et dont la médium nous a parlé.**

**-****Ça m'en a tout l'air. répond Cho, se montrant concerné.**

**-Van Pelt. Vous avez pu avoir Christian Hortland ? se tournant vers l'agent, commençant à nourrir des doutes vis-à-vis du mari.**

**-Oui. Euh ! Par contre il y a un petit problème.**

**-Lequel ?**

**-Il réclame encore notre intervention. Les chasseurs de fantômes sont revenus. regardant le mentaliste dû à l'appellation que lui-même a donné. Ils ont envahis certaines pièces de la maison avec leur encombrant équipement sophistiqué.**

**-Normalement ils ne devaient pas revenir avant demain.**

**-Ah ! Je sais maintenant le sens de, c'est une autre paire de manche. s'exclame-t-il une seconde fois.**

**-Je vous aurais bien mis au courant mais vous étiez occupé avec la médium. précise-t-elle sur un ton volontairement narquois, une réponse qui le fait sourire, la considérant comme une excuse invoquée.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, patron ?**

**-Vu qu'ils ne sont pas dans leur droit, on ne peut qu'intervenir.**

**-Elise Hortland avait signé un contrat avec eux ? questionne Jane.**

**Face à lui, Lisbon lui raconte que la riche héritière avait effectivement renvoyé un contrat signé afin que les enquêteurs puissent alors venir enquêter par la suite.**

**-Pourquoi un contrat ? On n'a pas besoin de contrat à signer pour que des chasseurs d'opérette enquêtent dans des lieux « dits » hantés. soulève-t-il.**

**-Si. Si vous donnez votre accord pour que ce genre d'enquête soit retransmis à la télé ou bien dans leur cas sur internet en direct sur leur site.**

**-Ça prouve qu'elle était vraiment désespérée pour accepter de signer un tel contrat. Soupire-t-il, trouvant ceci navrant.**

**-Ce type d'individu, comme vous dites, profite de la détresse morale de gens qui sont prêts à dépenser des sommes faramineuses pour retrouver un semblant de réconfort, d'apaisement mental.**

**L'esprit du mentaliste se replonge furtivement dans son passé de faux médium dont cette brillante analyse lui rappelle le vendeur d'espoir qu'il était, profitant lui aussi du désespoir de ces personnes qui furent trompées. Comment peut-on alors croire en un don qui vous parait bien abstrait lorsque ces marchands de l'espérance ne sont que pour la majorité d'entre eux, des illusionnistes de génie ?**

**Jane se lève brusquement du canapé, rajuste sa veste, préparé au départ.**

**-Et bien autant nous mettre en route. Comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois et je sens que la troisième nous réserve de l'animation. faisant un tour d'horizon de l'équipe.**

**-C'est votre boule de cristal qui vous l'a prédit ? taquine Lisbon à nouveau.**

**-Non. Une simple intuition.**

**-Vous m'en direz tant !**


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

Bonne lecture aux chers lecteurs qui suivent cette fiction et à bientôt.

**Lorsque le CBI arrive sur place, les agents constatent qu'un grand chamboulement se prépare dans la demeure des Hortland. Les membres du groupe d'activité paranormale s'affèrent à l'installation technique qui permettra ou pas à détecter, prouver si la belle maison retient prisonnière un esprit, celui de Selena Hortland. A l'extérieur, le ciel s'est assombrie d'une masse nuageuse menaçante annonçant vraisemblablement un imminent orage. Quelques gouttes de pluie comment à tomber, les cordes d'eau s'accentuent ce qui se transforme rapidement en une brusque averse, temps qui pousse les enquêteurs du paranormal de s'empresser à rentrer le matériel à l'intérieur de la grande propriété. Bailey Stooke, voyant ceci, s'en réjoui étrangement, faisant une remarque qui n'échappe pas à l'équipe du bureau californien qui pénètre dans l'entrée.**

**-Si l'orage éclate, ça provoquera une activité ionique de l'esprit. La soirée risque d'être excitante.**

**Les agents se regardent entre eux dont certains dubitatifs comme Lisbon qui sourcille, perplexe tandis que Cho affiche son indifférence face à cette information exprimée à intelligible voix puis fait part de son commentaire.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas attendre.**

**La supérieure étire un demi-sourire réservé qui révèle son acquiescement. Van Pelt y étant plus sensible, celle-ci jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, s'en inquiétant presque. Quant à rigsby, même si il n'y croit pas vraiment, cela n'empêche pas de l'impressionner.**

**-Ça fiche la trouille. **

**-Tu ne crois pas à ces bêtises ? réagit Cho, le regardant.**

**-Euh ! Non. s'en convaincant. Bien sûr que non. et hausse les épaules en étirant un sourire forcé ainsi qu'un apparent détachement.**

**Jane de son côté, observe les allers venus des chasseurs de fantômes, remarquant deux nouvelles recrues qui ont dues être appelées afin de prêter main forte pour l'enquête. Le regard tourné vers ceux qui s'activent à installer l'équipement, attentif, curieux malgré qu'il trouve que ce déballage soit grotesque, le mentaliste qualifie le matériel de gadget avec lequel on fait mumuse.**

**«-_Est-ce réellement conçu pour authentifier l'existence d'entité _? »**

**A cette pensée, celui-ci exprime un ricanement bref qui attire l'attention de Lisbon se tournant vers lui.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? conservant son petit sourire.**

**-Rien de spécial. le regard toujours rivé sur l'installation, les mains dans les poches. Je trouve tout ceci très amusant.**

**-Vous êtes bien le seul.**

**-Allez ! se tournant à son tour vers elle, souriant malicieusement. Ça va être marrant, vous allez voir.**

**-Vous m'étonnerez toujours. se montrant légèrement déconcertée par son attitude.**

**-Je sais. et incline la tête vers son épaule gauche, l'expression enfantine, enjouée, espiègle.**

**A ce moment, le propriétaire accourt en direction de l'équipe, dépassé, à bout de nerf ainsi que soulagé de leur intervention.**

**-Ah ! Enfin ! Regardez-moi ce foutoir ! Il faut absolument les faire dégager d'ici. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter toute cette mascarade.**

**-Je comprends votre colère. rassure Lisbon. On va essayer de les faire partir.**

**-Essayer ? panique Christian Hortland, les yeux exorbités.**

**-Votre femme avait signé un contrat avec eux.**

**-Un contrat ? Quel genre de contrat ? le demandant sur un ton anxieux, l'air outré ainsi que contrarié.**

**-Un contrat dans lequel il est stipulé que la personne s'engage à donner son accord pour que l'enquête soit retransmis en direct sur leur site internet.**

**Le financier pose sa main gauche sur sa bouche comme si il la bâillonnait, baisse le regard vers le sol, décontenancé, ajoutant.**

**-Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? puis relève les yeux au plafond, catastrophé. Mon dieu ! Elise.**

**-Peut-être parce-que vous vous étiez désintéressé de ses appels au secours dus à une lassitude constante de la soutenir, la réconforter, consoler. Vous vous êtes désolidarisé de votre épouse, la laissant dans son chagrin, ses tourments… accable Jane, spontanément avec arrogance, compatissant toutefois secrètement.**

**Christian Hortland baisse à nouveau le regard furtivement, le fixe pour le mitrailler, outragé par ses propos pourtant justes.**

**-Comment osez-vous ? élevant peu la voix bizarrement. Vous êtes odieux.**

**-Mais c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? insistant sur ce fait sérieusement, le regard néanmoins sensible.**

**-Je me sens assez coupable comme ça, oui je l'avoue. l'admettant d'une manière vive cette fois. Mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour la soutenir, la protéger, la consoler après la tragédie que nous avons vécue, avec tout mon amour. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me juger si durement comme vous le faite. il maintient la tonalité de sa voix, mélangé à une légère souffrance. Etes-vous devenu aussi insensible, monsieur Jane depuis la mort de votre famille ? l'exprimant d'une façon inoffensive. Et oui. Je sais ce qui vous est arrivé. Vous devriez alors savoir ce que je traverse.**

**Le mentaliste abaisse la garde, les yeux brillants.**

**-Je ne le suis que trop.**

**Les agents regardent les deux hommes avec intérêt, la confrontation prenant fin dans la seconde lorsque Christian Hortland se tourne vers Lisbon qui recentre sa concentration envers lui.**

**-Faites votre possible pour me débarrasser de ces intrus, je vous prie. le réclamant sur un ton plus formel, lançant un dernier regard froid au mentaliste qui baisse la tête.**

**-Nous allons le faire, monsieur Hortland. et s'éclipse.**

**Après que tout le matériel ait été rentré, l'équipe marche en direction des traqueurs de fantômes, s'adressant à l'enquêteur en chef, Bailey Stooke, qui déroule un câble assez imposant, communiquant sans interrompre son installation.**

**-Je croyais que nous nous étions entendus au sujet de votre intrusion ici. Vous n'avez rien à y faire du moins à cet instant. intime Lisbon face à l'homme qui se redresse ayant décidé de ne pas faire preuve d'obtempération sans pour autant se rebeller et pour cause.**

**-Désolé de vous contredire mais le contrat que madame Hortland a signé et auquel vous avez jeté un œil, nous donne droit à l'accès de la propriété sans qu'il n'y ait aucune restriction réglementaire. Vous ne pouvez nous obliger à remballer nos petites affaires, agent Lisbon. se montrant légèrement arrogant ainsi que sur la défensive.**

**-Non en effet. Mais je peux appuyer sur le fait que vous vous arroger un lieu dans lequel votre groupe d'enquêteur n'est pas la bienvenue et demander une adjonction afin que vous quittiez la propriété. A vous de voir. met en garde l'agent chef avec assurance d'un ton non menaçant dont Bailey Stooke saisit le message autrement.**

**-C'est une menace ? la défiant du regard.**

**-Non. répond-t-elle avec décontraction. Juste un avertissement.**

**Celui-ci sourit narquoisement.**

**-Comment allez-vous pouvoir vous procurer cette adjonction à cette heure-ci ? Le temps de vous accorder cette faveur, on sera déjà reparti, agent Lisbon. finissant sa phrase encore avec arrogance.**

**-Ne nous sous-estimez pas, monsieur Stooke. le disant calmement en étirant un demi sourire pleine de ruse malgré qu'elle soit consciente qu'une adjonction ne pourrait effectivement pas être délivrée aussi rapidement, ajoutant. Votre contrat est bancal. Il ne représente aucune valeur légale. tentant alors de l'intimider par ses paroles afin qu'il puisse craindre d'éventuelles poursuites.**

**L'expression du visage de l'enquêteur en chef se referme plus ou moins, déstabilisé, réfléchissant aux ennuis qu'il pourrait encourir ce qui cependant ne le stoppe pas, ses plans la mettant au défi.**

**-Prouvez-le ! puis se remet au travail.**

**Ce culot l'interloque, ne persistant pas, agacée également. Elle se retourne face aux agents, exprimant sur son visage son indignation que celle-ci intériorise.**

**-On ne peut rien faire ? Grace s'en désolant un peu révoltée.**

**-J'ai bien peur que non.**

**L'équipe s'écarte excepté Jane qui se met à suivre certains membres du groupe des chasseurs qui traversent le splendide salon, les menant jusqu'au couloir perpendiculaire à la cuisine. Tandis que l'intrépide mentaliste s'éloigne en catimini, Lisbon continue de s'entretenir avec ses coéquipiers.**

**-Même si le contrat est plus ou moins honnête, cette adjonction ne pourrait être obtenue dans un délai aussi court.**

**-Ils tiennent les gens comme ça alors ?Rigsby scandalisé, se contenant toutefois.**

**-Malheureusement oui. révélant sa déception également.**

**-Christian Hortland va être ravi de l'apprendre. réagit Cho ironiquement.**

**Lisbon acquiesce.**

**-Il ne reste plus qu'à lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. elle soupire à cela comme une corvée, pince ensuite les lèvres, étant loin d'être emballée de le prévenir de leur impuissance.**

**La supérieure se ressaisit lorsque celle-ci remarque l'absence du consultant, jette un coup d'œil autour, fronce les sourcils, s'interrogeant.**

**-Vous savez où est passé Jane ? les questionnant sans qu'aucun ne puisse répondre.**

**-Rigsby.**

**-Oui Patron.**

**-Allez voir ce qu'il est en train de faire et ramenez-le. Nous partons dans dix minutes maximum. ordonne-t-elle avec neutralité.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas attendre qu'il revienne par lui-même ? le suggérant, embarrassé, peu entrain à aller le chercher.**

**-Parce-qu'il a tendance à ne pas avoir la notion de l'heure, se dispersant souvent. Si l'on devait l'attendre, on passerait la nuit ici. explique Lisbon, pondérée.**

**-Quand même pas. répond-t-il en souriant.**

**-Bon ! J'exagère. Mais je ne suis pas loin de la vérité. Quand vous l'aurez trouvé et après que l'on ait dit à Christian Hortland qu'il aura des invités ce soir, ce qui ne m'enchante guère, baissant brièvement le regard avant de le relever, soupire à nouveau, appréhendant la réaction de celui-ci, nous repartirons. les informant, le regard porté sur chacun.**

**-On pourrait attendre et si Jane ne nous rejoint pas, on ira le chercher. insiste Rigsby peu à l'aise.**

**Lisbon baisse la tête cette fois-ci, hausse les sourcils, les yeux levés vers ceux de l'agent en étirant un petit sourire moqueur en coin de bouche.**

**-Vous avez peur ?**

**-Euh? Non, non. C'est pas ça. l'affirmant avec peu de conviction, la gêne transparaissant sur son visage. Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? et sourit d'une manière crispée afin de démontrer le contraire. C'est ridicule.**

**-Alors, allez-y maintenant. le poussant sans le brusquer afin de voir si celui-ci va admettre qu'il est légèrement apeuré.**

**Le regard de Wayne se pose sur Cho, le suppliant en le fixant ce qui n'a aucun effet sur lui.**

**-T'as pas qu'à regarder des émissions sur les fantômes. ne faisant preuve d'aucune empathie à son égard.**

**Il en vient alors à avouer.**

**-Ok ! J'ai un peu la trouille. puis baisse la tête comme honteux.**

**-Il fait encore jour, vous savez. désignant la fenêtre des yeux, pour le rassurer. Vous ne craignez rien.**

**-Ce n'est pas comme si il faisait nuit et que tu étais seul dans cette grande maison. taquine Van Pelt ce qui amuse Lisbon ainsi que Cho, étant rare lorsque celui-ci exprime ses émotions.**

**-Bon ! Ben, j'y vais. se montrant peu enthousiaste, légèrement penaud mais brave ses craintes injustifiées, se lançant à la recherche du mentaliste qui pendant ce temps, se renseigne auprès des techniciens au sujet du matériel qui va être utilisé, pointant du doigt une caméra qui détecte les variations de températures comme l'explique le timide technicien spécialisé qui n'est autre que Richard Devin.**

**-Ah ! s'exclame Jane, s'y intéressant par intérêt vu que sa motivation est de cerner, analyser au mieux ces spécialistes des mondes parallèles. C'est comme un thermomètre en version amélioré, revisité qui serait capable de mesurer la température de n'importe quel endroit auquel on l'exposerait alors ?**

**Le technicien le regarde, étire un sourire réservé, quelque peu amusé par cette drôle de comparaison qui n'est pas complètement faux, manquant toutefois de consistance dues à des connaissances insuffisantes. Celui-ci disposé, serviable de caractère d'après le ressenti du mentaliste qui le jauge, s'adonne à son pastant favoris, enseigner avec gentillesse d'une manière détaillée, précise, son savoir à des novices qui trouvent ce type de matériel intriguant.**

**-C'est plus subtil que vous ne le pensez. Le terme exact est détecteur thermique. Celui-ci, le désignant à son tour, détecte les zones de froid dans un lieu à température ambiante à visée laser.**

**-Vous avez une réponse rapide avec ce joli joujou ?**

**-0,5 seconde et ce n'est pas un joujou, monsieur Jane. le disant sur un ton pacifiste.**

**-Oh ! Désolé ! s'excusant superficiellement, insolemment, ne vexant Richard Devin qui ne s'attarde pas sur cette excuse simulée. Dites-moi en plus sur ce…. . repointant du doigt l'appareil.**

**-Détecteur thermique.**

**-C'est ça.**

**Le technicien spécialisé poursuit.**

**-Si le détecteur capte une température froide qui est souvent signe d'une présence spectrale, on obtient une réponse entre 8 à 14 secondes.**

**-Waouh ! s'épate-t-il, affichant son étonnement qui est surtout lié à sa septicité, ajoutant. Vous avez eu de bons résultats à l'aide de cet appareil déjà ?**

**-Presque à chaque fois, oui.**

**-Presque ?**

**-Parfois la baisse de température que l'on détecte dans un endroit peut être causé par une mauvaise isolation comme nous l'avons constaté lors de quelques enquêtes.**

**-Donc les fantômes ne sont pas principalement responsables de ces baisses de températures ? le demande-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, employant un timbre de voix élégamment goguenard mais néanmoins indétectable ce qui n'est pas le cas du technicien.**

**-Non. En effet. répond le technicien sans s'en formaliser.**

**Pendant ce temps, de son côté, Rigsby traverse le couloir, croisant la responsable de mission, Marcia Rosling, coiffée de sa casquette fièrement portée dont sa queue de cheval rousse passe par l'ouverture, revêtue d'un tee-shirt sur lequel est inscrit en caractère gras, le nom de la société.**

**-Vous n'auriez pas vu notre coéquipier dans les parages ? Il semblerait qu'il se soit faufilé au sein de votre groupe.**

**-Monsieur rigolo ? répond celle-ci d'une manière détendue comparé à la première fois, faisant preuve d'impertinence, d'humour.**

**-Euh ! Ouais. Si vous voulez. sourit l'agent furtivement, confus.**

**-Il vient juste de monter à l'étage.**

**-Ah ! Très bien. Merci. et étire un sourire satisfait, soulagé que sa recherche ne s'éternise pas.**

**Alors qu'il se dirige droit devant, longeant le couloir, apercevant à quelques distances de là, un escalier situé sur la gauche, la responsable de mission l'interpelle après s'être retournée.**

**-Votre collègue à l'air de se passionner pour notre attirail.**

**Wayne stoppe, se tourne, fronce les sourcils, se questionnant à propos de ce subit intérêt.**

**-Ah ! Oui ?**

**La jeune femme hoche la tête tandis que Rigsby affiche sa perplexité sur son visage, la remercie, se retourne puis marche en direction de l'escalier qu'il emprunte quelques secondes plus tard. **

**En haut, dans le long couloir, une caméra statique infrarouge a été placée au bout afin de couvrir cette zone où des bruits de craquements provoqués par des pas qui auraient été perçus par la défunte. Une autre installée contre le mur près du petit banc en velours rouge face à la balustrade au cas où il capterait l'apparition spectrale de Selena Hortland, l'endroit où la petite fille trouva la mort. Un détecteur de mouvements infrarouge également a été placé dans la chambre maritale dans laquelle, aussi, celle-ci énuméra les anomalies aux chasseurs de fantômes lors de l'entretien téléphonique. Jane sans gêne, qui est entré dans cette pièce, positionné au bout, au milieu, observe les moindres recoins. Le beau lit à baldaquin dont les voiles blancs sont restés attachés par de larges rubans satinés de couleur noir de chaque côté et en direction de la commode laquée blanc, aménagée à quelque mètres contre le mur qui donne face au lit. Le mentaliste avance ensuite de deux pas sur la droite, se penche, mains derrière le dos avant de tendre son bras droit, guide sa main vers le détecteur de mouvements dont ce matériel suscite sa curiosité. La main s'approche lentement, prudent et au moment de le toucher, Damian Sulliver, l'un des membres de l'équipe d'enquêteurs qui passe par là, le freine dans son élan, élevant un peu le ton.**

**-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ne touchez pas cet appareil ! lui interdisant sèchement.**

**Jane se rétracte, mettant en évidence ses mains qui se lèvent, se recule, affichant une expression de petit garçon qui aurait été accusé d'une faute qu'il n'a pas commise pour une fois.**

**-Je ne l'ai pas touché. Rassurez-vous. se défendant avec désinvolture, roulant des yeux.**

**-C'est pas vrai ! grommelle l'homme qui se dirige vers l'appareil, s'accroupissant ensuite et pour plus de sécurité, regarde avec minutie si le détecteur n'a pas bougé par inadvertance.**

**-Vous ne serez pas un emmerdeur par hasard ? gronde-t-il, un tantinet irrité, levant son regard en direction du mentaliste qui s'exprime avec effronterie.**

**-Je dois avouer que c'est plus par hasard. souriant à sa réponse insolente.**

**Damian Sulliver relève la tête, le regarde brièvement puis revenant vers l'appareil, grommelant à nouveau.**

**-Crétin !**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? le demandant par pure provocation, employant le même ton.**

**-Rien ! agacé par son comportement.**

**-Je peux vous poser une question ? les yeux fixés sur le détecteur sans se tourner, persistant à adopter une attitude énervante, irrévérencieuse.**

**-Quoi encore ? soufflant, exaspéré.**

**-C'est quoi ce gadget, le pointant du doigt, faussement intrigué, qui ressemble à une veilleuse pour adulte ? C'est marrant. puis agrandit son sourire malicieux, plisse son regard rieur, espiègle, le désignant à nouveau.**

**Damian Sulliver retourne cette fois-ci la tête, le jugeant sévèrement du regard.**

**-Pour votre gouverne, ce qui semble ressembler à une veilleuse pour adulte est un matériel onéreux et qui plus est, son utilisation n'a rien avoir avec un gadget que l'on manipule n'importe comment. Ignorant. articulant le dernier mot juste pour le vexer. Il en faudrait davantage pour que le mentaliste s'offusque, n'arrivant pratiquement jamais.**

**-Je ne peux pas prétendre le contraire. et hausse les sourcils ainsi que les épaules. Vous pourriez instruire l'ignorant que je suis. lui soumet-il toujours avec désinvolture.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? en lui demandant, le ton un peu radoucit, les yeux fixent.**

**-Et bien par exemple, à quoi sert ce détecteur ?**

**L'homme se redresse, prend l'appareil et se dirige en direction de Jane afin d'entreprendre un cours accéléré.**

**-Ce détecteur de mouvements à infrarouge déclenche une alarme de 80 décibels lorsqu'une présence est détectée.**

**-On peut faire un essai ?**

**-Si vous voulez. acceptant, l'esprit plus flexible en soupirant néanmoins.**

**Il repose alors l'appareil, enclenché, à terre, s'écarte, laissant le mentaliste joueur, s'amuser à passer et repasser devant, déclenchant ainsi l'alarme dont le bruit se répercute jusqu'en bas.**

**-C'est efficace. crie-t-il pour se faire entendre dû au son légèrement strident, aigu, grimaçant.**

**-Je vous l'avais dit. répond Damian Sulliver, élevant la voix pareillement.**

**Rigsby, non loin de la chambre, suit le bruit de l'alarme, trouvant grâce à l'infantile consultant. Les mains posées sur les oreilles, l'agent entre dans la chambre, remarquant qu'il n'est pas le seul, sauvé toutefois en quelques secondes suite à sa neutralisation. Tous deux éloignent leurs mains de leurs oreilles, abaissent les bras tandis que l'enquêteur repose le détecteur à sa place attitrée.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bruit ? demande Rigsby, le son résonnant encore dans ses oreilles.**

**-Oh ! Ça ? Juste un test effectué. informe Jane, élevant la voix comme si le bruit l'avait rendu sourd.**

**-Tu t'intéresses à ça ? s'étonnent Wayne, étirant modérément un sourire tandis que Damian Sulliver les prie de ne pas toucher au détecteur, hochant l'un et l'autre la tête par un oui avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce à coucher.**

**-Disons que je trouve ceci distrayant.**

**-Distrayant ? s'étonnant de nouveau.**

**Le mentaliste incline la tête vers la droite, élève l'épaule, écarquille les yeux, révélant un air qui signifie, oui, bascule sur la pointe de ses chaussures d'avant en arrière, les mains dans les poches.**

**-Tu vas être déçu de ne pas pouvoir en profiter. On doit repartir dans environ huit minutes maintenant dès que le reste de l'équipe aura annoncé à Christian Hortland qu'on est dans l'impossibilité de chasser les chasseurs de fantômes.**

**-Difficile de déloger des chasseurs d'esprits. C'est à cause du contrat je présume.**

**-Ouais.**

**-C'était prévisible.**

**Rigsby soupire, se montrant ensuite pressant.**

**-Il vaudrait mieux descendre.**

**Jane affiche alors une expression pensive, tapote son index sur sa bouche tout en acquiesçant en apparence.**

**-Humm ! Attends une minute. J'ai une idée.**

**-Laquelle ? s'inquiète Wayne.**

**-Je suis sûr que vous allez détester. sourit l'espiègle d'une manière enthousiaste, ravi de modifier les plans du CBI ainsi que ceux des enquêteurs d'activités paranormales qui vont devoir accueillir des membres invités lors de leur investigation.**

**En bas, des éclats de voix retentissent. Le propriétaire des lieux, s'extériorise, le regard furibond suivi de Lisbon, Cho, Van Pelt qui tentent de le tempérer mais en vain. Les reproches fusent dans le salon, stoppant la fin de l'installation des traqueurs de fantômes, médusés par l'acerbité de Christian Hortland.**

**-Bon dieu ! Vous êtes représentant de la loi et vous n'êtes pas foutus de me mettre ces guignols d'enquêteurs hors de ma maison ! Mais de quelle utilité êtes-vous dont ?**

**-Je comprends votre colère monsi… tente la supérieure de s'imposer en contenant son calme face au mécontentement afin de le canaliser, échouant, la parole coupée.**

**-Non ! Sûrement pas ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que cette bande de profiteur qui serait incapable de se servir d'un bâton de sorcier pour trouver une source d'eau. la main désignant quelques membres qui font partis de EAP.**

**-Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. intervient Cho, maîtrisant son sang-froid malgré qu'il trouve ses réprimandes insultantes ainsi qu'injustifiées. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise volonté de notre part, sachez-le.**

**-Ah ! Bon ! Vraiment ? le disant dédaigneusement. Je vais alors vous démontrer la différence qu'il y a entre la bonne et la mauvaise volonté. fixant les agents un par un, le regard déterminé.**

**Il s'avance vers une mallette ouverte posée sur la table basse en manguier massif aux panneaux en bois patinés dont au centre on peut distinguer des carreaux en bois richement ornés à l'aspect rugueux. Sa main s'empare d'un appareil photo Nikon, servant à prendre des prises de vues en nocturne et d'un geste radical, rapide, le projette au loin de révolte, colère ce qui provoque inexorablement une rébellion de Bailey Stooke qui se rue vers le destructeur de matériel, lui hurlant dessus.**

**-Vous êtes dingue ! Vous savez combien ça coûte ?**

**Christian Hortland lève les yeux au ciel, place ses mains sur les hanches, prenant une attitude détachée durant un instant, baisse le regard, se renfrogne subitement puis dirige son poing dans la figure de l'enquêteur en chef qui perd l'équilibre, tombant sur le beau tapis, sur les fesses. Le colosse se relève cependant immédiatement, se précipite vers son agresseur, le poing tendu à son tour, prêt à rendre le coup mais les partenaires de celui-ci, ne souhaitant pas que cela dégénère, dont Damian Sulliver ainsi qu'un autre inconnu, jusque-là, au bataillon, interviennent pour le retenir de force pendant que Cho s'interpose entre les deux hommes.**

**-****Ça suffit maintenant ! se montrant ferme, autoritaire.**

**Après quelques secondes, les collègues de Bailey Stooke le relâche, Lisbon prise de stupéfaction ainsi que Van Pelt, s'avance vers les deux hommes d'un pas vigoureux, n'ayant plus en tête de jouer les médiateurs. Kimball s'éloigne des bagarreurs, pensant que les tensions se sont apaisées ce qui malheureusement n'en n'est rien. A peine l'agent chef les approche que les hommes se sautent à la gorge, la bousculant involontairement, la faisant tomber à son tour. Celle-ci se relève avec souplesse d'une façon réactive, énervée par la situation qui a finalement dégénéré sans oublier et surtout, d'avoir été bousculée avec brusquerie malgré que cela n'était prémédité. En y pensant, ce serait un motif valable d'invoquer, coup porté envers agent dans le cadre de l'exercice de ses fonctions afin, ainsi d'expulser tout ce petit monde importun. Toutefois, l'heure est plutôt à l'urgence de séparer ces excités du poing.**

**-Arrêtez ! crie-t-elle en l'ordonnant autoritairement également tandis que Jane et Rigsby les rejoignent, l'agent intervenant en vitesse, accompagné de Cho, de nouveau, et d'autres membres du groupe des chasseurs de fantômes alors que le mentaliste reste en retrait, ne désirant se mêler à cette joyeuse intervention qui ne manque pas de muscle.**

**-Vous m'entendez ! Arrêtez tout de suite ! hurle Lisbon, tentant aussi de mettre un terme à cette pagaille, aidée, comme elle le peut, de Grace.**

**Au bout de huit secondes, les deux camps parviennent à séparer les forcenés, demandant à chaque personne de les lâcher, sur un ton implacable pendant que l'appareil photo dont l'objectif a été endommagé, est ramassé par la responsable de mission, Marcia Rosling, légèrement perturbée par ce règlement de compte, conservant cependant son calme. Les visages des deux hommes sont légèrement amochés, qui s'écroulent chacun. Bailey Stooke sur le canapé dont le contour de l'œil se boursoufle rapidement et dans le fauteuil, Christian Hortland dont la blessure est aussi localisée près de l'œil. Ils gémissent dû à la douleur qui se fait sentir, les apaisant peu après par une poche de glaçon distribuée, se couvrant l'œil qui a déjà pris, l'un comme l'autre, une couleur joliment bleutée.**

**-Vous avez vu. fait remarquer le propriétaire à Lisbon qui se tient près du fauteuil, voulant attirer son attention sur cette agression, fixant l'enquêteur en chef d'un regard sombre qui soutient celui-ci malgré son œil mal en point. Cet homme m'a agressé. C'est une raison suffisante, je pense pour que vous l'arrêtiez ? le demande-t-il, hargneux.**

**-Oui. Ça peut l'être. répond-t-elle, posément, n'en pensant pas moins malgré son apparente sagesse alors que quelques minutes auparavant celle-ci était entraînée dans l'action, irritée par ce dérapage. Une femme n'oublie jamais. C'est aussi une raison suffisante pour que je vous embarque également vu que c'est vous qui avait provoqué cette agression. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant. Vous êtes un malin monsieur Hortland. le ciblant du regard, se comprenant mutuellement au sujet de la motivation qui a poussé le propriétaire à avoir recours à la violence afin de mettre fin à cette enquête saugrenue au risque qu'il soit lui aussi emmené au CBI, étant à l'origine de cette agression. Conscient de son acte réfléchi, il est prêt à ce que l'enquêteur en chef porte plainte contre lui si ça peut le faire dégager de sa maison. **

**Toutefois Lisbon décide de sévir, les considérant fautifs tous deux par rapport au coup brusque, même intentionnel fut-il à son encontre.**

**-Enfin ! rétorque le veuf. Vous ne pouv….**

**-Si je le peux. C'est le prix à payer. celui-ci décelant un sens différent, devinant qu'une faveur lui est accordée qui permet ainsi de stopper cette investigation paranormale.**

**Alors qu'elle s'apprête à les emmener au quartier général du bureau californien, Bailey Stooke, Christian Hortland se levant, l'enquêteur en chef n'émet aucune résistance, si ce n'est une objection de la part de Jane qui s'avance en levant la main.**

**-Puis-je émettre un avis ?**

**Sans se retourner, la supérieure tique, soupire, ressentant de l'exaspération, fatiguée par cette journée interminable, répondant d'une façon expéditive.**

**-Non. On s'en abstiendra, merci.**

**Malgré ce refus, celui-ci ne se décourage pas, mettant son insistance, culot en avant.**

**-C'est pas grave. Je vais quand même la partager. toupet qui fait lever les yeux au ciel de Lisbon. Vu que tout a été installé ou presque, ce serait dommage d'annuler ce qui a été prévu.**

**La patronne se tourne vers lui, estomaquée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Bon ! C'est vrai que ma suggestion est égoïste quand on voit, visant du regard les deux blessés en tournant son doigt autour, à proximité de son œil gauche, le résultat de votre charmante querelle. Vous vous sentiriez quand même d'attaque malgré votre poche de glaçon sur l'œil ? s'adressant à l'enquêteur en chef.**

**-Ça pourrait se faire, oui.**

**Lisbon se rapproche de Jane, n'appréciant guère qu'il prenne ce genre de décision, lui rappelant.**

**-Encore une fois, ce n'est pas de votre ressort d'en décider. s'exprimant en baissant la voix.**

**-Faites-moi confiance. murmure-t-il, l'expression sérieuse avant de s'adresser à Christian Hortland qui est loin d'être enchanté par cette perspective, s'excusant à l'avance, l'air désolé.**

**-Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander mais cela sera d'une grande utilité pour notre enquête.**

**-Faites ce que vous voulez. Je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je désire est que vous soyez tous partis lorsque je serais de retour demain. Je n'ai plus la force de m'opposer à quoique ce soit. Si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient, agent Lisbon..**

**-Non. Je n'en vois aucun. répondant indulgemment avec compréhensibilité.**

**Christian Hortland quitte le salon, enlève la poche de glace de son œil ayant pour projet certainement de passer la nuit dans un hôtel.**

**-C'est résolu, alors ? se montrant en apparence indélicat.**

**-Vous êtes parfois d'une grossièreté. lui reproche-t-elle.**

**-C'est pour la bonne cause, croyez-moi. se défend-t-il, se frottant ensuite les mains, ajoutant, les yeux qui pétillent. Bon ! On commence quand ?**

**Le mentaliste stupéfait tout le monde et particulièrement ses coéquipiers qui ont peur de saisir correctement le message, ne souhaitant pas, par contre, êtes inclus dans ce qu'il a planifié.**

**Après une négociation avec les traqueurs de fantômes et surtout Bailey Stooke, l'équipe du CBI est embarquée dans cette folle aventure du paranormal, remerciant chaleureusement Jane, accusé de roublardise.**

**Installation complète, caméras, détecteurs en place, prêt, éteignez les lumières, l'investigation débute !**

**La maison plongée dans le noir, pouvant néanmoins entrevoir quelques filets de luminosité qui proviennent des petites lampes torches dont chacun s'est muni, distribuées précédemment à l'équipe du bureau californien, certains agents cependant ne se sentent pas rassurés de marcher à l'aveugle à travers cette grande demeure. Pour les guider durant l'exploration, un enquêteur qui s'est ajouté au groupe spécialement pour cette enquête, prénommé Gus Osmond, fut chargé de cette mission afin de guider les agents inexpérimentés et tenter d'entrer en communication aussi bien avec l'esprit de Selena Hortland que celui de la mère, Elise Hortland. Pour cela, un enregistreur numérique a été mis à sa disposition qui servira, en l'espérant, à capturer une éventuelle réponse provenant de l'au-delà. La séance de PVE est lancée. Dix minutes plus tard, les premières questions habituelles sont posées après être retourné dans le salon, n'ayant obtenu aucun résultat satisfaisant dans deux autres pièces parcourues. Une caméra à infrarouge sur trépied, placée dans la pièce actuelle où le groupe se trouve, orientée vers eux, dans le but de filmer n'importe quel type d'événement étrange, Rigsby parle au nom de Cho, Lisbon, peu enjoués de participer à cette expérience excepté Van Pelt qui fait preuve de plus de souplesse d'esprit malgré quelques craintes éprouvées.**

**-On te revaudra ça, Jane. chuchote-t-il.**

**-Ça va bien se passer. répond le mentaliste, assit à côté de Wayne, jambes croisées, non anxieux vu qu'il n'est réceptif aux phénomènes de genre.**

**L'enquêteur assit dans le fauteuil en face, le magnétophone enclenché, s'adresse sans s'arrêter à l'esprit de Selena Hortland.**

**-Si tu es là Selena, manifeste-toi. Il y a-t-il un autre esprit parmi nous ? Selena. Parles-nous…..**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, une légère brise fraîche s'immisce dans le salon, la sentant chacun. Gus Osmond prend alors le détecteur thermique, l'allume puis mesure la température ambiante en se levant. L'écran indique 22,21,19,18 et chute à 12.**

**-Une présence doit certainement être parmi nous vu ce que l'indicateur thermique affiche.**

**-Peut-être que c'est juste un courant d'air ? se rationalise Rigsby d'une faible voix.**

**-Non. On a vérifié les ouvertures et toutes les fenêtres sont correctement isolées. l'en informant sans quitter le petit écran des yeux qui indique à présent 9°c.**

**-J'ai la chair de poule. enchaîne Grace, se sentant un peu oppressée sans doute dû à des peurs d'ordre psychosomatiques.**

**L'enquêteur se retourne, tirant cette conclusion.**

**-Vous devez être positionnée dans un champ électrostatique.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande Cho, imperturbable.**

**-Que votre collègue doit sûrement attirée et se trouver proche de la présence d'un esprit.**

**Cette réponse effrayante angoisse à son tour Van Pelt qui a la lumière infrarouge, rend son expression figée, non rassurante ainsi que celle de Lisbon restant sur ses gardes. L'enquêteur s'approche d'elle, reposant deux questions supplémentaires après avoir pris le MF pour mesurer le champ magnétique autour de l'agent, constatant que la présence d'un esprit serait bel et bien envisageable.**

**-****Qui que vous soyez, voudriez-vous communiquer avec cette jeune femme ? Grace n'en tient pas large par rapport à cette proposition.**

**A ce moment, un léger bruit résonne dans le salon comme si on avait jeté un objet peu contondant sur le tapis. Gus Osmond, Rigsby, Van Pelt et Lisbon sursautent. Seul Cho pivote la tête vers ses coéquipiers, intrigué, méfiant. Quant au mentaliste, celui-ci réagit d'une manière expressive, bondissant presque du canapé en se retournant brusquement sur la droite, craintif.**

**-Qu'est-ce c'était ?**

**Cette question fait réagir l'enquêteur, étant expert en ce domaine.**

**-L'esprit a dû faire tomber quelque chose.**

**-Comment un esprit peut arriver à faire bouger, tomber un objet ? demande la supérieure avec scepticisme.**

**-L'énergie.**

**-L'énergie ?**

**-Par exemple, un système résonnant qui accumule l'énergie comme des champs électromagnétiques, permet à l'esprit de faire bouger un objet en l'absorbant. C'est exactement pareil qu'avec les stations de radios. Si vous voulez les capter, une onde d'énergie électromagnétique est nécessaire.**

**-Ah ! Je vois. On en apprend des choses finalement. Instructif. le disant avec une pointe d'ironie. Serait-il possible par ailleurs, d'allumer ? Je ne suis pas une fana des sciences parallèles.**

**-Non. Désolé. Nous n'interrompons jamais une enquête. En plus quand elle est diffusée en direct sur le net comme vous le savez.**

**Un second bruit se répercute, les faisant alors tous se lever, commençant à trouver ces bruits anormaux, ne les mettant aucunement en confiance, causant quelques frayeurs. Les agents essayent alors toutefois de savoir d'où pourrait provenir ce même bruit tandis que le mentaliste baisse la tête, tâte le tapis afin de repérer l'emplacement de sa lampe torche de poche pour la récupérer sans que l'on puisse le voir. Il pose son pouce sur le bouton, se relève doucement le dos tourné puis attire leur attention en sa direction.**

**-Vous avez entendu ?**

**-Quoi donc ? répond Lisbon.**

**-Ça recommence. élevant la voix qui dénote une peur sincère.**

**-On n'entend rien. répond à son tour Rigsby.**

**Le facétieux appuie sur le bouton de la lampe, la rapproche de son visage, se retourne en vitesse, la lumière braquée dessus.**

**-Boooh !**

**Jane a réussi sa farce qui provoque trois petits cris brefs de Van Pelt, Lisbon, Wayne ainsi qu'un sursaut de Cho qui pour une fois a été piégé. Quant à l'enquêteur, celui-ci a failli trébucher, saisi de surprise. Le farceur rit, la lumière toujours braquée sur son faciès, guilleret de son effet.**

**-Je vous ai bien eu.**

**-Espèce d'idiot ! lance la supérieure, inamicale, raffolant modérément de ce genre de farce.**

**-Voyons ! Ce sont des blagues que des gamins de 8 ans font. arborant un sourire plus qu'amusé.**

**-Éteignez-moi ça ! ordonne-t-elle, fâchée.**

**Il abaisse la lampe, l'éteint, effaçant son sourire farceur, adoptant une attitude cependant relax.**

**-Vous n'êtes pas marrants. fixant ses collègues.**

**-Nous ne sommes pas là pour rigoler, monsieur Jane. prévient Gus Osmond peu séduit également par cette plaisanterie qu'il trouve puéril, n'étant pas le seul.**

**-Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec ça. C'est complètement crétin. se joint Van Pelt aux reproches, lui en voulant légèrement.**

**-Vous avez eu tous la trouille, avouez. sentant qu'il sourit en les narguant dans l'obscurité.**

**-Vous êtes infantile. critique Lisbon, le timbre adoucit, préférant ignorer cette question pour ne pas l'admettre.**

**Les autres agents acquiescent ainsi que l'enquêteur mécontent par sa pitrerie qui a gâché la séance, se demandant si ceux qui regardent l'investigation sur internet, sur le site, ne vont pas les prendre pour des guignols à nouveau.**

**-Oh ! C'était pour détendre l'atmosphère.**

**-C'est réussi. répond Cho stoïquement.**

**Dans le camion équipé, à l'extérieur, Richard Devin, responsable technique, suit de près l'enquête sur des moniteurs, répartie sur trois équipes dont la première se situe en haut qui est composée de Bailey Stooke, Damian Sulliver. La deuxième au salon puis la troisième composée de Marcia Rosling, la responsable de mission, secondée par une enquêtrice en formation, Nathalie Lempékeup qui enquêtent au sous-sol. Tous ces parties de la maison ont été répertoriées sur la liste suite à ce qu'Elise Hortland leur avait dit à propos des bruits inexpliqués, la sensation de ne pas être seule lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans ces divers endroits, insistant tout de même sur l'étage du dessus où celle-ci ressentait essentiellement une présence, sans aucun doute, de sa fille ainsi que des pas. Des détecteurs de mouvements disposés dans le couloir d'en haut se déclenchent. Gus Osmond prend le talkie-walkie, appuie sur le bouton puis demande à ses partenaires ce qui se passe.**

**-On n'en sait rien pour l'instant. répond l'enquêteur en chef. On était en pleine séance de PVE dans la chambre de l'enfant et on a entendu l'alarme. La caméra tourne. On pourra voir ce qui a déclenché ça au visionnage.**

**-Besoin d'aide ? propose-t-il**

**-Non. Ça va. Continuez ce que vous avez à faire.**

**-Reçu.**

**-Si ça ne vous fait rien, j'aimerais bien aller voir ce qui se passe en haut. demande Jane comme une permission qui lui est accordée.**

**-N'oubliez pas de vous servir de la lampe.**

**-Cela va de soi ! Ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous fausse compagnie ? ajoute-t-il, s'adressant à ses coéquipiers.**

**-Pas du tout. répond Lisbon, soulagée, encore rancunière. Allez-y. Mais faites attention de ne pas vous égarer ou de croiser un fantôme. prenant un malin plaisir à lui dire, souhaitant que la monnaie de la pièce lui soit retournée.**

**-Vous êtes soucieuse de ma personne à ce que je vois.**

**Gus Osmond avertit les enquêteurs de la venue du consultant.**

**-Le blagueur vous rejoint.**

**-J'ai entendu ! crie-t-il, marchant déjà en direction du hall, se guidant grâce à la lampe.**

**Alors qu'il monte les deux premières marches, son regard s'oriente machinalement vers un coin sombre qui se situe sous la balustrade, ayant l'impression qu'une forme s'y est dessinée. La lampe est dirigée là-bas, éclairant ainsi cette forme qui n'en n'est pas une mais une apparition à laquelle il ne peut croire, optant pour une hallucination. Une petite fille au visage d'ange âgée de 8 ans le regarde, étirant un doux, innocent sourire, les mains jointes, habillées d'une jolie robe pastel dont ses beaux cheveux blonds blé bouclés retombent sur ses épaules. Jane cligne des yeux afin de voir si sa vison ne le trahie pas, à la fois choqué, bouleversé, terrifié qui prendrait ceci pour un canular mais que ne peut en aucun cas en être un.**

**« -_Comment est-ce possible réellement_ ? _Charlotte_ ? »**

**Sa fille clairement vu, disparaît, le laissant tétanisé sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier, la main droite serrée sur la rambarde alors que la lumière extérieure illumine seulement son regard bleu azuré pétrifié, ému par ce qui s'est produit.**

**«-_Puis-je y croire_ ? »**

**Il lui faut en tout trois minutes pour redescendre, dirige la lampe en direction de la porte d'entrée vers laquelle Jane s'avance lentement, traumatisé par cette expérience dont il a du mal à effacer de sa mémoire tant le choc est violent. Sa main ouvre ensuite la porte, éteint la lampe, referme derrière et respire bruyamment après avoir eu le souffle coupé. Sur le porche éclairé, le mentaliste se courbe afin de reprendre sa respiration qui s'était bloquée, la négligeant. Son rythme cardiaque s'étant affolé, celui-ci inspire, expire comme il le peut, se redressant peu après. Son esprit est déboussolé, son regard hagard, ne cessant de se dire.**

**«-_Comment est-ce possible_ ? »**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alors que la porte a été fermée, un grincement n'a pas échappé à l'ouïe des agents qui ont entendu, cette fois-ci, le bruit. Lisbon s'avance par là-bas, armée de sa lampe torche, la main sur son étui, simple réflexe et prudemment face à la porte, l'ouvre, découvrant à l'extérieur un Jane chamboulé, immobile, le regard dans le vide, s'en inquiétant immédiatement. Elle ne comprend pas son changement d'état extrême. Sa main se pose sur son épaule, geste qui le fait sursauter, retire sa main dans la seconde, sursautant à nouveau, également, dû à sa réaction.**

**-C'est vous ? Vous m'avez fait peur. mettant sa main sur sa poitrine tout en se retournant avant de soupirer de soulagement.**

**Lisbon affiche alors son étonnement ainsi qu'un demi sourire.**

**-Moi, je vous ai fait peur ? C'est le comble. élargissant un peu plus son sourire, trouvant sa réponse comique. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? et frisonne légèrement. Il fait frais.**

**-Je sais. Mais j'avais besoin justement de respirer un bloc d'air frais. tournant la tête en sa direction en étirant un timide sourire avant de regarder droit devant, ne distinguant qu'un fin voile de brouillard au loin.**

**-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas monté à l'étage pour rejoindre les enquêteurs ?**

**-J'ai changé d'avis. C'est tout. il formule son excuse sans s'étendre en haussant les épaules, le regard toujours pointé à l'horizon.**

**-Pourtant, vous paraissiez enjoué. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?**

**Il hausse une deuxième fois les épaules, tourne à nouveau la tête vers Lisbon qui s'attend à ce que celui-ci lui répond vu son expression, la bouche qui s'apprête à s'ouvrir afin d'émettre une réponse, n'en n'étant rien.**

**-Vous avez les clés de voiture sur vous ?**

**-Oui. la supérieure affiche un air interrogatif par rapport à sa question puis sort de sa poche les clés dont la main du mentaliste s'en empare.**

**-Eh !**

**-Je vous attends dans la voiture. il descend les trois marches du perron et marche en direction de la voiture.**

**-Quoi ? Jane !**

**-A tout de suite ! le criant plus loin en levant la main gauche qui tient les clés, lui faisant signe.**

**Lisbon rentre esuite dans la maison, rallume sa lampe de poche, se redirige vers le salon, interrompant la séance.**

**-On arrête tout. Le spectacle est terminé. l'annonçant calmement malgré un ton ferme, décision prise due à l'abandon du mentaliste qui l'a influencé, s'interrogeant sur cette fuite qu'elle juge inhabituel venant de sa part. Vous pouvez rallumer les lumières, je vous prie ? le demandant à l'enquêteur, plus ou moins comme un ordre, poliment.**

**-Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se soucie-t-il, pris au dépourvu.**

**-Je crois qu'on a assez abusé de l'hospitalité, terme ironique, de monsieur Hortland. Je pense aussi que ce type d'investigation n'est pas très sain. Désolé mais vous allez devoir remballer tout votre matériel.**

**-J'en connais un qui ne va pas être d'accord avec votre décision. l'enquêteur faisant allusion à Bailey Stooke.**

**-Je m'en arrangerais avec le chef de cette opération, ajoutant par un murmure, excentrique.**

**Rigsby soupire d'un profond soulagement concernant cette bonne nouvelle.**

**-Merci mon dieu ! le chuchotant, les yeux fermés, tête levée en direction du plafond.**

**Gus Osmond rallume donc les lumières du grand salon sans rouspéter malgré que cette interruption imprévu ne l'enchante guère pendant que Van Pelt se lève précipitamment du canapé, à la fois rassurée de se retrouver dans la lumière bien qu'encore quelque peu angoissée par l'éventuelle présence d'un esprit.**

**-Moi, ça me va. réplique-t-elle à voix basse.**

**L'enquêteur éteint ensuite la caméra, la fin de transmission de celle-ci s'affiche sur le moniteur de surveillance, montrant juste parmi les quatre petits écrans exposés un fond noir. Le co-fondateur, Richard Devin qui supervise le déroulement, fronce les sourcils, inquiet mais également contrarié par sa cessation, se demandant pourquoi l'une des caméras ne tourne plus soudainement. Il prend alors son talkie-walkie afin d'en avertir son associé dont celui-ci n'est pas des plus ravis, s'avançant près de la balustrade après être sorti de l'une des chambres suivi de Damian Sulliver. Bailey Stooke se penche légèrement par-dessus, s'apercevant qu'une source de lumière provenant du grand salon a été rétablie puis descend rapidement, muni de sa lampe torche qui est dirigée en direction des marches, n'ayant pas pensé à rallumer le lustre dû à un énervement ressenti qui le pousse à s'insurger contre la décision dite arbitraire d'une Teresa Lisbon qui remplit à merveille son rôle d'agent chef. Celle-ci ne se montre effrayée par la réaction atrabilaire.**

**-Eh ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? La caméra ne tourne plus. Pourquoi ? la pointant du doigt. C'est vous, hein ? Mais bien sûr.**

**-Monsieur Stooke. Je n'ai pas à justifier mon choix. Si vous avez pu jouer les envahisseurs c'est uniquement à cause de votre fichu contrat qui a été établi malhonnêtement je suis sûre ainsi qu'à cause de notre consultant qui a fait pencher la balance en votre faveur, une erreur à mon goût.**

**L'enquêteur en chef s'approche un peu plus, pointe à nouveau son index vers elle, se comportant d'une manière intimidante.**

**-Vous n'avez pas à nous interdire de mener une enquête paranormale. Quoique vous pensiez de ce contrat, il nous autorise au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, à investir les lieux de cette maison. puis touche l'épaule à deux reprises de Lisbon dont celle-ci baisse le regard en direction du doigt, l'assombrissant.**

**-Je vous conseille de changer d'attitude, monsieur Stooke. et le relève, le fixant tandis que les agents se tenant derrière sont prêts à régir vu la façon peu courtoise, légèrement menaçante dont l'enquêteur s'adresse à leur patronne ce qui leur déplaît fortement. Bailey Stooke provoque sa tempérance, repointant l'index vers l'épaule, le touchant par petits coups brusques.**

**-Et qu'allez-vous faire, agent Lisbon ? affichant un sourire victorieux.**

**Son regard se dirige vers Rigsby, lui fait signe par un hochement de tête discret de s'occuper de l'enquêteur ainsi qu'à Cho. Les deux agents s'avancent doucement en leur direction puis Wayne ramène les poignets par derrière, Kimball le menotte malgré que Bailey Stooke se débatte, furieux.**

**-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est un abus de pouvoir !**

**-C'est pour ça que l'on prend la gauche. répond Lisbon sans éprouver aucun scrupule tout en conservant son sang-froid, assurance. Et pour votre gouverne, je ne considère pas ceci comme un abus de pouvoir mais une arrestation sensée. Vu votre comportement à mon encontre, je peux facilement faire passer ça comme outrage à agent.**

**-C'est n'importe quoi ! crie-t-il.**

**-C'est ce que vous croyez. En tout cas, ce n'en n'est pas loin. prenant à parti les trois agents avec aise, complices de leur patronne. Je n'ai pas raison ?**

**-Absolument. répond Rigsby, Van Pelt et Cho, acquiesçant.**

**-Vous voyez. le nargue-t-elle, donnant l'ordre de l'embarquer.**

**-Emmenez-le.**

**Wayne et Kimball s'exécutent tandis que Lisbon intime à Damian Sulliver de ranger leur équipement, réunir le petit groupe pour ensuite quitter les lieux.**

**-Mais..**

**-Il n'y a pas de mais. Soit vous obéissez, soit on vous embarque aussi. Entendu ?**

**-Ok. obtempérant, suivant la voie de la sagesse.**

**Afin qu'ils évacuent les lieux sans traîner, Grace, la supérieure restent à l'intérieur pour contrôler tandis qu'à l'extérieur, le responsable technique, Richard Devin sort du fourgon , hébété de voir son principal associé menotté, les interpellant.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**Cho se retourne.**

**-Je serais vous, j'irai aider vos amis ! puis continue d'avancer.**

**Le co-fondateur les regarde s'éloigner et suit le conseil exprimé d'une manière glaciale. Alors que les pensées de Jane sont noyées dans les tréfonds de son âme, l'expression méditative, assit au second rang dans la voiture de fonction du CBI, le visage partiellement éclairé par la petite lumière du véhicule, talonné par d'assaillantes questions qui le minent, son tourbillon de réflexions est interrompu lorsque la porte s'ouvre, émergeant dans la seconde. Son regard se braque en cette direction, surpris de voir l'enquêteur en chef s'ajouter au voyage du retour.**

**-Tiens ! De la compagnie. Notre chère Lisbon a appliqué son autorité. Bienvenue parmi nous, monsieur Stooke.**

**-Ouais, ouais. C'est ça ! celui-ci répondant avec amertume, l'air renfrogné, le mentaliste décelant une pointe de rancœur.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il soit puni ? demande-t-il avec un trait d'humour à ses coéquipiers, obtenant la raison de la part de Rigsby qui fait asseoir l'enquêteur derrière Jane.**

**-Il s'est montré irrespectueux envers notre chère patronne. employant un ton ferme sans le quitter du regard dont Bailey Stooke détourne le sien en haussant les épaules, souffle, trouvant ceci ridicule ainsi qu'injuste, ne se rebellant pas vu les conséquences que cela a engendrées.**

**-Je retourne à l'intérieur pour voir si Lisbon et Van Pelt ont besoin d'aide. informe Cho.**

**-On vous attend ici.**

**Quelques secondes plus tard, Rigsby demande au consultant pourquoi celui-ci est parti se réfugier dans la voiture. Avant qu'il ne réponde, l'enquêteur en chef du surnaturel emboîte le pas, ricanant par moquerie.**

**-Vous avez vu un fantôme peut-être ?**

**-Eh ! On vous a rien demandé. rétorque Wayne.**

**-Et si je vous disais que oui. répond Jane, attisant sciemment l'intérêt de l'enquêteur qui stoppe net son petit ricanement, tournant la tête vers eux, le mentaliste observant sa réaction dans le rétroviseur.**

**-Vous êtes sérieux, là ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous croyez que j'ai pu en voir un ? le testant, le regard toujours rivé sur le rétroviseur.**

**-Pourquoi me poser la question ?**

**-C'est vous l'expert. Est-ce que oui ou non vous croyez possible qu'un fantôme puisse être vu ? Simple question, simple réponse.**

**-Si je pensais que voir un esprit est impossible, je ne ferais pas ce métier.**

**Le consultant sourit malicieusement.**

**-Vous êtes très crédible.**

**-Crédible ?**

**-Admettez que toute cette panoplie carnavalesque n'est que pure illusion. C'est du cinéma tout ça. N'est-ce pas ? Les alarmes des détecteurs de mouvements qui s'affolent, vous mettant en alerte comme tout à l'heure. C'est du vent ? L'un de vous a provoqué ça, non ?**

**-Vous ne croyez vraiment en rien, n'est-ce pas ?**

**L'expression du mentaliste reprend son sérieux.**

**-Pas en rien, non. Sauf à ça je le reconnais. Pour moi, ce n'est que de la poudre de perlimpinpin. Sans vouloir vous vexer.**

**-J'suis pas vexer. Je vous plains. C'est tout.**

**-Vous ne devriez pas.**

**Rigsby le sentant mal à l'aise face à cette éventualité, le questionne à voix basse.**

**-T'as pas vu de fantômes, dis-moi ?**

**Jane pivote la tête vers lui, l'expression neutre, le regard fixe sans émettre la moindre réponse, interrompu cette fois par Cho, Lisbon, Van Pelt qui reviennent après qu'ils aient dirigés le groupe de chasseurs de fantômes vers la sortie.**

**-Vous avez fait vite. fait remarquer le mentaliste.**

**-On les a pressés quelque peu. répond la supérieure, affichant un air satisfait, étirant un petit sourire en coin de bouche.**

**-Efficace !**

**-Vous en doutiez ? tout en insérant la clé.**

**-Voyons, lisbon ! Jamais je ne pourrais en douter.**

**-On nous a relayés. s'empresse Van Pelt de rectifier avec douceur.**

**-Je me disais aussi.**

**-Vous êtes une vraie girouette. le taquine-t-elle, maintenant son petit sourire avant de s'adresser à Bailey Stooke, le regardant à son tour dans le rétroviseur de la voiture.**

**-Prêt à passer la nuit en cellule, monsieur Stooke ?**

**-Ai-je le choix ?**

**-Non.**

**-C'est partie pour la nuit en cellule alors. murmure-t-il, désappointé.**

**Le lendemain matin, Lisbon ayant décidé d'interroger le fondateur d'enquêtes d'activités paranormales afin de comprendre mieux les rapports professionnels entretenus avec la productrice des émissions à sensation, Belinda Reuge, responsable du projet télévisé d'investigation paranormale. Le lien tissé par ailleurs avec les Hortland n'est pas désintéressé d'après une supposition faite par Jane qui est assit sur le vieux canapé, buvant son thé, n'arrivant à sortir de son esprit cette apparition. Durant la nuit dernière, il fut hanté par l'image de sa fille, passant de longues heures à se remémorer la scène, allongé sur son lit, les yeux ouverts, s'indifférent de l'obscurité de la nuit. Après avoir avalé une autre gorgée, le regard perdu dans ses éternelles pensées qui l'absorbent, celui-ci baille, état révélateur de sa fatigue, n'ayant dormi que quatre heures dû à une série de questionnement qui l'a taraudé. Tout en tenant la tasse, le regard qui revit, sa main droite va fouiller dans la poche intérieure de sa veste d'où elle en ressort la carte de la médium qui lui avait remis lors de leur premier contact. Il la regarde attentivement, relève les yeux, réfléchissant au degré de sérieux concernant le don de Marisa Sorrens, toujours septique mais néanmoins, moins réfractaire à se pencher sur ses pratiques, un progrès pour lui. Van Pelt à son poste, dévie son regard en sa direction machinalement, portant son attention vers la carte que le mentaliste tient entre ses doigts.**

**-C'est une carte de visite que tu tiens là ? demande-t-elle, curieuse, étirant un sourire amical.**

**-Hein ? Quoi ? émergeant à nouveau de ses pensées en entendant la question que l'agent répète. Jane regarde une seconde fois la carte.**

**-On peut dire ça, oui.**

**-C'est qui ?**

**-Devine. la pointant du doigt.**

**Van Pelt détourne les yeux brièvement pour réfléchir, hausse les épaules puis les oriente vers lui.**

**-Je ne suis pas une diseuse de bonne aventure. le soulignant, le sourire aux lèvres, plaisantant de sa réponse.**

**Le mentaliste sourit avec espièglerie, s'exclamant.**

**-Aaaah ! Tu pourrais te mettre à ton compte comme extralucide, ma chère Grace.**

**Ses sourcils se froncent, intriguée.**

**-C'est ça.**

**-C'est madame Irma qui me l'a donné.**

**-Madame Irma ?**

**-La médium d'Elise Hortland si tu préfères.**

**-Pourquoi madame Irma ?**

**-Parce-que, vois-tu, la plupart des voyants, médiums ont droit à des surnoms qu'ils leur vont impeccablement bien.**

**Celle-ci le regarde en baissant légèrement la tête, affiche un demi sourire puis hausse les sourcils.**

**-Tu les dénigres en quelque sorte.**

**-Tu as une excellente perception des choses. la taquinant gentiment ce qui fait agrandir le sourire de Van Pelt, levant le regard au ciel, non dupe de sa taquinerie, ajoutant à la suite plus sérieusement.**

**-Tu comptes la contacter ?**

**-Qui ? jouant les étonnés. Marisa Sorrens ? et marque un furtif silence, détourne à son tour le regard dont celui-ci se fixe dans le vide avant de répondre, non, sur un ton affirmé, relevant les yeux.**

**-Elle n'est peut-être pas si mauvaise. Je dirais même que tu rates une expérience intéressante.**

**-Tu crois ? répond-t-il avec détachement.**

**-Oui. Je le crois. Grace se montre convaincue, adressant un minime sourire.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne la contacterais pas ? lui soumet-il amicalement, tendant la carte. Tu serais ainsi tout sur ton avenir. souriant avec malice en ciblant du regard Rigsby à distance.**

**Grace jette un coup d'œil vers celui qui partage sa vie, souriant davantage avant de regarder Jane pour lui répondre.**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Je le connais déjà.**

**-Il y en a qui ont de la chance, alors. puis se lève. Veinarde ! la carte est ensuite rangée dans sa poche intérieure de veste, quitte l'espace de travail afin de se diriger vers celui de restauration où il dépose sa tasse dans l'évier. Il ressort à nouveau la carte de visite de la médium, se retourne, la regarde encore, relève le regard, songeant quand même à ce que Van pelt lui a dit au sujet de rater une expérience. Tout en tapotant le coin de la carte au creux de sa paume, il réfléchit à cette idée qui lui paraît encore abstraite malgré que les dits de Marisa Sorrens lui soient restés en mémoire à propos du bracelet rouge sans oublier et le plus marquant, la présence matérialisée de Charlotte dans cette demeure dont il a du mal à réaliser, se demandant.**

**« -_Comment ça a pu se produire et pourquoi là-bas_ ? _Cela n'a pas de sens_. »**

**-Ah ! Vous êtes là ! s'empressait Lisbon de le trouver.**

**-Comme vous le voyez. répond-t-il avec un semblant de décontraction, adossé contre l'évier, rangeant d'un geste rapide, élégant, la carte de visite.**

**-On va aller faire un tour chez HB Entertainment. Bailey Stooke nous a raconté une histoire intéressante sous une minime pression.**

**-Vous lui avez fait du chantage ?**

**Celle-ci sourit humblement, l'œil scintillant.**

**-Disons que je me suis montrée persuasive et qu'il n'a pas eu le choix.**

**-Bien joué. Vous avez su le manier. la félicitant sans faire preuve d'expansivité.**

**Comme à son habitude, se montrant de son côté, plutôt pondérée.**

**-Le mérite revient aussi à Cho. Un travail d'équipe apporte plus de résultat.**

**Il hoche la tête, acquiesçant, étire un sourire modéré, forcé, baissant le regard, peu loquace. Sa préoccupation qui transpire sur le visage du mentaliste, n'échappe pas à Lisbon.**

**-Je peux vous poser une question ?**

**-Oui. relevant les yeux.**

**-Quelque chose vous perturbe ? Je ne vous trouve pas dans votre assiette.**

**-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. C'est tout.**

**-Il n'y a pas que ça. Vous êtes bizarre depuis hier soir. S'est-il passé quoique-ce soit dans la maison qui vous aurez fait fuir ?**

**Jane pouffe de rire nerveusement tout en dirigeant son regard vers elle.**

**-Fait fuir ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu me faire fuir, dites-moi ?**

**-Un fantôme, peut-être. le disant sur le ton de la plaisanterie.**

**-Il ne manquerait plus que ça. il s'exprime d'une manière détachée alors qu'intérieurement un nœud s'est resserré.**

**« -_Si vous saviez _! » et enchaîne, abrégeant ainsi l'échange.**

**-Que vous a raconté le chasseur de fantôme ?**

**-Cette investigation paranormale chez les Hortland était une idée de Belinda Reuge.**

**Le mentaliste en vient à s'exclamer.**

**-Aaaaaah ! Voyez-vous ça !**

**-Vous vous en doutiez ?**

**-Plus ou moins. Mais vu que la chaîne de divertissement est en berne depuis les accusations portées envers la programmation de l'émission sur les enquêtes paranormales, la productrice a dû voir son intérêt en incitant à s'associer à son idée qui était de proposer ses services à Elise Hortland qui s'est, à mon avis, confiée à elle, concernant les phénomènes paranormaux dont celle-ci pensait être victime.**

**-Plus ou moins ? Comment vous l'avez deviné ?**

**-J'ai eu un déclic lorsque j'ai repensé à la photo du magazine, les reliant chacun. Un avantage quand on dort très peu.**

**-Si vous dormiez plus durant la nuit, vous vous assoupiriez moins sur le canapé. Ça a parfois un mauvais effet, vous savez. grimaçant légèrement, se montrant à la fois sérieuse et taquine.**

**-Mais c'est grâce à cette méthode que j'arrive à vous aider pour résoudre les enquêtes.**

**-Méthode ? terme qui la fait sourire.**

**-C'est une méthode comme une autre.**

**-Si vous le dites.**

**-Mais je le dis, très chère Lisbon. souriant encore avec réserve, le regard par contre pétillant.**

**-Et bien, mon très cher Jane, je vous invite à démarrer d'ici pour nous rendre à la chaîne de télévision. Je n'aimerais pas rater le coche.**

**-Et bien, ma chère Lisbon, je vous suis. puis élargit son sourire malicieux.**

**Celle-ci lève les yeux au ciel, amusée toutefois.**

**-Je vous jure !**

**L'équipe du CBI arrive à HB Entertainment trente-cinq minutes plus tard.**

**-Je m'attendais à un bâtiment mis plus en relief. fait comme observation Rigsby, le contemplant de l'extérieur.**

**-C'est toujours mieux à l'intérieur. répond Cho, stoïquement, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre.**

**-Enseigne bien en vue en tout cas. soulève le mentaliste avant qu'ils ne franchissent l'entrée.**

**Dans le hall, Jane esquisse un sourire béat, épaté par ce qu'il voit, sifflant après une vision panoramique.**

**-On ne s'embête pas ! et tourne la tête vers les coéquipiers, maintenant son sourire. Tu avais raison. C'est mieux à l'intérieur. s'adressant à Cho, enthousiaste.**

**Le sol est si rutilant que l'on peut voir aisément son reflet réfléchir comme dans un miroir, un écran plasma de 80 pouces orne un pan de mur sur lequel diverses émissions produites par la chaîne défilent un medley des meilleures selon la production. Derrière le bureau d'accueil vers lequel Lisbon s'avance, un grand portrait encadré de Belinda Reuge quelque peu prétentieux, trône sur cette partie du mur, montrant le règne victorieux de celle-ci.**

**-Ils ne lésinent pas sur les moyens. souligne Van Pelt, jetant un coup d'œil par-ci, par-là sans s'extasier pour autant.**

**-Qu'est-ce que ça doit être dans les étages au-dessus ! réagit Cho, conservant son flegme, caractère qui lui reste fidèle en toute circonstance ou presque.**

**Tandis que Rigsby acquiesce à cette réflexion, leur patronne demande à la standardiste de rencontrer Belinda Reuge afin de s'entretenir avec l'ambitieuse productrice.**

**-Je vais voir si elle peut vous recevoir. répond la jeune femme, assise sur son siège, l'attitude distante, l'abord peu aimable.**

**Quelques secondes plus tard, la permission d'accéder au bureau de la productrice leur est accordée.**

**-Vous pouvez y aller. 10ème étage, sur votre droite en sortant de l'ascenseur, bureau du fond.**

**-Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle. Remercie Lisbon poliment, le sourire légèrement hypocrite vu le manque d'amabilité de la standardiste.**

**Lorsque l'équipe arrive au 10ème étage, accédant au bureau de la productrice ou avant ça, les agents croisent un second portrait de celle-ci dans le couloir comme élément décoratif qui est assez révélateur de l'égocentrisme de Belinda Reuge ainsi que sa dominance au sein de cette chaîne de télévision. Le maître à bord. La porte du bureau grand ouvert signale que le CBI est attendu de pied ferme, les saluant chacun par une poignée de main souple en adoptant un comportement accueillant, souriante qui ne reflète qu'une façade, analyse Jane, étudiant ses gestes, son expression. La superficie de l'antre professionnel est comparable à celle d'un appartement deux pièces, aménagé d'une manière design dont l'absence de couleur saute aux yeux, n'ayant comme autre dominance de base du blanc et du noir, une coordination un peu réducteur mais dont le budget de cet aménagement n'a pas dû être restreint. La productrice les invite à s'asseoir en faisant de même dans son fauteuil de reine.**

**-Et bien ! Que me vaut votre visite ? le demandant, droite dans son fauteuil comme si elle présidait une réunion, dédaigneuse.**

**-Nous enquêtons sur la mort d'Elise Hortland.**

**-Quelle tragédie ! prenant un ton, air de circonstance comme si cette nouvelle la dépitait.**

**Le mentaliste ne se prive alors pas de continuer à décortiquer sa personnalité, l'étudiant vraiment au microscope, trouvant sa prestation de simulatrice remarquable.**

**-Que voulez-vous savoir au juste ?**

**« -_Le naturel revient vite au galop_ ! »se dit Jane lorsque la productrice reprend ses allures de présidente un peu hautaine.**

**-Depuis combien de temps connaissiez-vous Elise et Christian Hortland ? interroge Lisbon, assise face à elle.**

**-Vous l'avez déduit sur une simple hypothèse ? la prenant légèrement de haut, un petit sourire narquois dessiné sur la bouche.**

**-Non. Juste grâce à une preuve matérielle. Vous posiez à leur côté lors d'un gala.**

**-Vraiment ? étirant davantage son sourire narquois.**

**-Vraiment. la supérieure sourit également de la même façon puis prend dans sa poche la coupure du magazine, précaution prise au cas où elle serait confrontée à ce genre de problème, une défaillance de mémoire et lui tend.**

**-Regardez. C'est bien vous là. pointant la photo du doigt.**

**-Ah ! Oui. En effet ! Je ne savais pas qu'une photo aurait été prise lors de cette soirée. celle-ci s'en étonne faussement.**

**-Je répète donc ma question. Depuis combien de temps les connaissiez-vous ?**

**-Je n'ai jamais prétendu que je ne les connaissais pas.**

**-Si vous l'avez fait. s'en mêle le consultant avec audace, insolemment, tout en fouinant un peu en gardant les mains derrière le dos.**

**-Je vous demande pardon ? s'en indignant presque, sur la défensive, vexé dans son orgueil, le regard orienté en sa direction.**

**Celui-ci se tourne lentement, restant immobile, à sa place.**

**-Vous nous avez fait entendre que vous étiez susceptible de ne pas les connaître. La question est. Pourquoi ? puis la désigne de l'index. Qu'est-ce que vous cachez, hein ? insistant exagérément en élevant la voix d'une manière théâtrale.**

**-Rien de compromettant si telle est votre question. répond la productrice le regard jaugeur. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à faire de la télé en tant qu'animateur ?**

**Le mentaliste affiche une expression flattée, esquisse un sourire, haussant les épaules.**

**-J'avoue, oui. s'exprimant avec une timidité jouée, le regard légèrement baissé.**

**-Vous seriez parfait pour animer des talk-shows.**

**-Si un jour je décidais de changer de cap professionnel, gardez-moi la place au chaud. le dit-il sur un ton convaincant, étant toutefois insère puis tourne la tête vers la grande baie vitrée, mains dans les poches, fixant le paysage. Quelle vue magnifique ! compliment superficiel.**

**-Merci. répond-t-elle présomptueusement**

**-Excusez-moi ! s'interpose Lisbon, s'impatientant. Pourrions-nous si cela ne vous fait rien, revenir aux questions en cours ? et jette un regard réprobateur envers Jane qui ralentit le processus d'interrogatoire, lui faisant signe de la main en guise d'excuse. Sur la pointe des pieds, il rejoint ensuite le reste de l'équipe tandis que Belinda Reuge se recentre face à l'agent superviseur, répondant à sa question précédente.**

**-Je les connaissais depuis environ quatre ans.**

**-Soit un an après la mort de leur fille ?**

**-C'est ça.**

**-De quelle manière vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?**

**-Lors de ce gala. désignant à son tour la coupure.**

**-Alors pourquoi avoir prétendu à nouveau le contraire comme la fait si judicieusement remarquer notre consultant ici présent ? et pince les lèvres.**

**Jane lève la main juste après comme si il était appelé lors de l'énoncé de noms en classe.**

**-Je suis là. assit à côté de Van Pelt sur un beau canapé en tissu blanc, jambes croisées, reposant son avant-bras sur l'accoudoir.**

**-Encore une fois je n'ai rien prétendu de tel. Mais j'admets que je n'y ai pas répondu franchement car voyez-vous, cela coulait de source.**

**-Humour donc ? étirant un petit sourire crispé.**

**-Ne m'en veuillez pas surtout !**

**-Mais je ne vous en veux pas. répond Lisbon d'une façon assurée, passablement irritée par son exécrable conduite de rabaisser autrui.**

**-J'aime bien savoir à qui j'ai à faire lors d'un premier contact.**

**-Je vois.**

**-Si je puis me permettre. le mentaliste levant une fois encore la main, s'incrustant dans l'interrogatoire.**

**-Oui. la productrice donnant la parole indulgemment, le regard redirigé vers lui.**

**-Quelle a été votre première impression quand vous avez fait la connaissance d'Elise Hortland ? la questionnant debout.**

**-Je l'ai trouvé triste. Normal lorsqu'une mère perd un enfant.**

**Celui-ci sourit, s'exclamant comme si sa perception accrue avait détectée une anomalie en la personne de Belinda Reuge, l'index levé.**

**-Aaaah ! Comme c'est drôle !**

**-Quoi donc ? se montrant pincée comme si elle avait subi des railleries, se maîtrisant cependant.**

**-Que vous fassiez preuve de compassion à son égard ou de n'importe qui d'autre.**

**-Ce n'est parce-que l'on n'affiche pas ses émotions que l'on est insensible. Votre collègue par exemple. pointant Cho avec élégance. Impassible en apparence mais je suis sûre sensible. Celui-ci n'émet aucune confirmation. Beaucoup réprime leurs émotions comme pour s'en protéger. N'est-ce pas, monsieur Jane ? faisant allusion malignement à son passé traumatisant, douloureux.**

**Sans s'y attendre, le mentaliste étire un sourire même modéré soit-il dû à ce pique lancé, attitude bien représentative du caractère de la productrice.**

**-Quand vous vous sentez menacé, vous attaquez. Qualité, si l'on peut dire ça comme ça, indispensable si l'on veut survivre dans la jungle des médias. Un univers impitoyable. N'est-ce pas, mademoiselle Reuge ? puis esquisse cette fois un sourire de contentement.**

**-Vous n'avez pas idée. répond celle-ci sur un ton anormalement neutre, le visage impassible.**

**-Juste une dernière question. Jane s'avançant alors doucement vers Lisbon.**

**-Oui. accorde-t-elle malgré un début d'agacement qui ne transparaît pas.**

**-Tout ceci. désignant l'aménagement du bureau avec une fausse innocence. Ne vous a-t-il pas enorgueilli ?**

**-Enorgueilli ? écarquillant les yeux, surprise de cette remarque.**

**-Oui, vous savez, vous rendre plus orgueilleuse.**

**-Je sais ce que signifie enorgueilli monsieur Jane. la productrice qui hausse un tantinet la voix, quelque peu énervée par son arrogance. Je ne pense pas, non.**

**-Ah ! Sûrement que vous l'étiez déjà.**

**Belinda Reuge, se sentant offensé par son irrévérence, s'adresse à **

**Lisbon tout en étirant un sourire forcé, mains jointes, coudes posés sur le bureau.**

**-Ma patience à des limites. Si vous voulez que nous continuions cet entretien, vous serez aimable de bien vouloir mettre à l'écart votre irrévérencieux consultant.**

**-Sans problème. et accède à sa requête sans difficulté, désirant poursuivre, exaspérée par l'intervention du mentaliste qui ne s'y oppose pas.**

**-Bien ! Je vous laisse entre vous. Au fait ! Où se trouve le distributeur de boissons chaudes ? demande-t-il doucement.**

**-Sortez ! exige la productrice, perdant à ce moment patience.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave. Je trouverais par moi-même. On se retrouve en bas. s'adressant à l'équipe avant de quitter le bureau dont il est chassé. Alors qu'il retraverse en sens inverse le long couloir, le consultant regarde en vitesse un à un de grands posters encadrés de diverses émissions produits par la chaîne, aligné sur le mur dont celle des traqueurs de fantômes. Dans le bureau de la productrice, celle-ci révèle quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir répondu à une autre question qui a apporté un détail supplémentaire non anodin, confirme les suppositions de Jane.**

**-Elise Hortland m'a parlé lors du gala des phénomènes paranormaux envers lesquels elle était confrontée régulièrement.**

**En écoutant cette confession, Lisbon étire un sourire mesuré, épatée, repensant mot pour mot à ce qui avait été supposé.**

**« -_Juste sur toute la ligne_. _Décidément_ !»**

**-C'est suite à ça que vous l'avez mis en relation avec Bailey Stooke ?**

**-Vous êtes bien renseigné. sourit-elle furtivement, maintenant son assurance malgré que cette question impertinente la mette quelque peu mal à l'aise.**

**-C'est mon métier.**

**-Et vous le faites bien. la flattant afin de l'amadouer, tactique ayant peu de chance d'obtenir un résultat concluant face à la lucidité, le tempérament de Lisbon.**

**-C'est ce que nous nous efforçons de faire, oui.**

**-Pour répondre à votre question d'une manière plus approfondie, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de pouvoir l'alléger de ses craintes permanentes bien qu'Elise Hortland en avait plus ou moins peur, croyant que ces phénomènes étaient dus à la présence de l'esprit de sa défunte fille.**

**-Pour être honnête, nous avons une toute autre hypothèse qui s'est vérifiée au sujet de ses manifestations paranormales.**

**-Quelle est-elle ?**

**-Le médecin légiste a retrouvé dans son organisme lors de l'autopsie, des comprimés dont la substance peut provoquer des hallucinations aussi bien auditives que visuelles à forte dose.**

**-Et vous pensez que tout ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir était uniquement causé par la substance de ces comprimés ?**

**-Nous en avons la conviction.**

**-Bon ! ne se montrant totalement convaincue, ce qui transparaît sur l'expression de son visage. Vous savez comment ce type de cachet a atterri là-bas ?**

**-Nous l'ignorons encore. Mais nous déterminerons sa provenance bien assez tôt. Lisbon lui fait sentir alors leur redoutable efficacité juste pour tester la réaction de Belinda Reuge qui ne renvoie aucun signe comportemental un tantinet louche, n'étant aucunement déstabilisée comme l'aurait souhaité l'agent chef.**

**-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. puis aborde cette question en désignant du doigt l'équipe du CBI. Il n'y a personne d'entre vous qui croyez aux phénomènes paranormaux ?**

**-Si. Moi. répond Van Pelt après un léger raclement de gorge comme gênée de le dire.**

**-Ça m'a sauté aux yeux lorsque vous êtes entré.**

**-C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle timidement.**

**-On sent que vous êtes sensible, réceptive, ouverte aux mondes parallèles.**

**-C'est peut-être de famille. s'impose Cho sur un ton réticent.**

**-Pourquoi ? Un membre de votre famille pratique ? s'enquit la productrice.**

**-Oui. Ma cousine. Elle est médium. le précisant d'une façon réservée.**

**-Vous détenez peut-être le même don que votre cousine.**

**Lisbon interrompt cet échange diplomatiquement, engageant une pointe d'humour forcé, n'appréciant guère son attitude enjôleuse.**

**-Vous essayez à ce que je vois de débaucher un ou deux membres de mon équipe. le formulant avec cet identique petit sourire qu'auparavant.**

**-Beaucoup se reconvertisse.**

**-Ah !**

**-Je plaisante. Aucune crainte à avoir. Ce n'est nullement mon intention.**

**-Ça serait marrant. marmonne Rigsby, modérant son sourire par rapport à l'expression fermée de Cho. Peut-être pas, non. et détourne sa tête de celle de son collègue.**

**-Avez-vous terminé vos questions, agent Lisbon ? tout en se levant dans le but de les reconduire à la porte qu'elle-que soit la réponse qui est finalement oui, ajoutant.**

**-Pour l'instant.**

**-Si vous avez n'importe quelle question, prenez rendez-vous cette fois-ci. ce qui sonne comme un reproche.**

**-Je n'y manquerais pas. sonnant de son côté comme une promesse pour la supérieure.**

**Au moment où l'équipe s'apprête à quitter à leur tour le bureau, le mentaliste resurgit.**

**-Désolé de faire irruption mais une idée m'est venue à l'esprit qui je suis sûr vous séduira. s'adressant à la productrice qui se montre intriguée.**

**-Laquelle, monsieur Jane ?**

**-Que vous soyez en charge de réaliser une seconde enquête dans la maison des Hortland. La précédente ayant été en quelque sorte inachevée.**

**-Et qu'est-ce qui me motiverait à faire cela, dites-moi ?**

**-La gloire, reconnaissance d'un fervent public.**

**-Vous devez sûrement être au courant concernant la raison qui nous a obligé à arrêter la diffusion de ce genre d'émission ?**

**-Oui. Oui nous le savons. Mais cette fois-là, ça sera différent.**

**-En quoi ?**

**-Vous prouverez l'existence des phénomènes paranormaux.**

**-Jane ! Ce n'est plus d'actualité. lui rappelle Lisbon peu disposée.**

**-Bien sûr que si ! réponse qui provoque un haussement des sourcils de celle-ci, stupéfaite par son aplomb. Comme la maison est hantée.**

**Une révélation alors qui déstabilise tout le monde, un peu hagard tandis que le consultant sourit avec malice.**


	8. Chapter 7

Bonsoir, bonsoir,

Voici donc pour finir les deux derniers chapitres de cette fiction. Normalement sept étaient seulement prévus mais vu la longueur, je l'ai divisé. Je vous laisse à la lecture de la fin de cette histoire. Bonne soirée et au revoir.

**Alors que l'équipe sort du bureau de la productrice, après que Jane ait conclu plus ou moins un marché avec celle-ci, les agents se demandent ce qui a provoqué un tel revirement de sa part, pensant, à la rigueur, que le mentaliste soit tombé sur la tête.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce vous prend ? Vous n'y avez jamais cru. Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? se montre-t-elle suspicieuse à son égard.**

**-Oh ! Lisbon ! Pourquoi tant de méfiance ?**

**-A votre avis ?**

**-Tu veux réellement retourner dans cette maison en vue d'une seconde enquête paranormale ? s'en inquiète Rigsby, marchant derrière, l'expression contrariée.**

**-Ça ne vous tente pas ?**

**Jane se retourne, tous stoppent leur pas, remarquant que chacun est loin d'être tellement motivé par ce projet.**

**-Van Pelt !**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu es la plus disposée d'entre nous vis-à-vis de ce qui touche aux phénomènes paranormaux. Ça ne t'emballe pas de renouveler l'expérience ? essayant de la convaincre qu'une nouvelle tentative serait attractive, enrichissante.**

**Cependant, l'emballement n'est pas partagé.**

**-C'est que… L'expérience de la dernière fois m'a.. disons… glacée.**

**-Ouais. Moi aussi. avoue Rigsby à voix basse, tête baissée comme honteux.**

**-Et toi, Cho ? Si valeureux !**

**-Tu ne m'auras pas par la flatterie.**

**-Je crois que la majorité remporte. Quel dommage ! conclut Lisbon d'un ton détaché avec ironie.**

**Alors que l'équipe continuent à nouveau de traverser le long couloir, le mentaliste s'immobilise durant quelque secondes, les rattrape, ayant comme réflexion celui d'un pré-pubère.**

**-C'est pas sympa ! insistant auprès de sa patronne. Allez Lisbon !**

**Sans se retourner, elle lui répond catégoriquement, avec fermeté.**

**-Non ! Jane.**

**Dans l'ascenseur, il répète encore puérilement, avant que les portes ne se referment.**

**-C'est pas sympa !**

**-Accommodez- en-vous. répond-t-elle, le regardant du coin de l'œil, bien décidée à camper sur ses positions.**

**Deux jours plus tard, dans la matinée, vacant tous à leurs occupations, Jane frappe deux coups à la porte du bureau de Lisbon, accaparée par l'éternelle paperasse administrative à remplir.**

**-Entrez ! autorise-t-elle, absorbée par la besogne, les yeux centrés dessus, s'en tendant au ton.**

**-Coucou !**

**Celle-ci relève le visage, se redresse, tenant son stylo entre le majeur et l'index, le fixant, les sourcils froncés, moue boudeuse en avant, interpellée par ce salut rarement formulé.**

**-Coucou ?**

**-Tenez !**

**Le mentaliste pose un gobelet chaud d'où s'émane une odeur de capuccino provenant d'un coffee shop ainsi qu'une poche en papier rigide qui contient quelques beignets. La supérieure les regarde puis relève le regard vers le consultant qu'elle remercie, méfiante néanmoins, le laissant venir.**

**-Merci. C'est très gentil. Je vous ai rarement vu si attentionné.**

**-Et bien justement. Je me suis dit que vous le méritiez. Une bosseuse comme vous, a le droit à une pause de temps en temps. et place le gobelet face à elle, sortant également un succulent beignet de la poche qu'il pose sur une serviette en papier avant de le mettre à côté du gobelet.**

**-A quoi est le beignet ? se montrant apparemment sensible à cette délicate attention.**

**-A la myrtille.**

**-J'aime bien. puis donne l'air cette fois, légèrement indifférente alors que la gourmandise titille ses papilles.**

**-Je sais que vous aimez.**

**Le regard soupçonneux de celle-ci converge à nouveau en direction de Jane.**

**-Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?**

**-Absolument rien. J'ai voulu vous faire plaisir, voilà tout.**

**-Si je m'attendais ! souriant, les mains jointes, posées sur le bureau, étant comme touchée par ce geste, le mentaliste qui s'en félicite alors.**

**-J'arrive à vous surprendre.**

**-Oui. En effet ! un malin petit sourire conservé, l'observant. Vous en mangez un avec moi ? lui propose-t-elle ensuite amicalement.**

**-Euh ! Oui. s'en étonnant toutefois.**

**Il s'assoit sur la chaise, prend un beignet dans la poche ainsi qu'une serviette et mord dedans d'une manière mesurée n'ayant pas très faim.**

**-Mmmm ! C'est délicieux !**

**-C'est bon, hein ?**

**-Très.**

**-Alors savourez-le car vous n'obtiendrez aucune autre satisfaction. l'avertit-elle, toujours avec le sourire.**

**Le mentaliste pose sa main gauche sur son veston, feint l'innocence, avalant sa bouchée sucrée.**

**-Quel genre de satisfaction parlez-vous ?**

**-C'est ça ! Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. Je vois clair dans votre jeu.**

**-Quoi ? Alors là, je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. C'est vexant.**

**-Vous désirez que je vous mette sur la piste ?**

**-Éclairez ma lanterne, oui.**

**-Boooh ! émettant un son bref, rapide. Ça ne vous rappelle rien ?**

**Celui-ci cale son dos contre le dossier, croise les jambes puis étire un large sourire espiègle en levant les yeux au ciel, s'exclamant.**

**-Aaaaah ! Oui. et rit furtivement pour détendre le climat. C'était drôle, non ?**

**-Non. répond-t-elle cette fois stoïquement.**

**-Avouez que je vous ai bien eu ! la pointant du doigt, l'expression rieuse comme celle d'un garçon facétieux qu'il est.**

**-Enfantillages ! Rien de plus.**

**-Oh ! Lisbon. Vous m'en voulez ? un timbre enjôleur employé.**

**-Vous vous voulez dire par rapport à cette blague infantile lors de cette investigation paranormale ou d'avoir conclu ce semi-marché avec cette productrice aux dents longues ?**

**-Dents longues ? Vous êtes sûr ? simulant la mise en réflexion tout en tapotant son index sur son menton, les yeux levés de nouveau en direction du plafond.**

**-Arrêtez de plaisanter ! Je suis sérieuse.**

**Il décroise les jambes puis rapproche la chaise.**

**-Oh ! Voyons ! Moi aussi.**

**Elle hausse les sourcils, lèvres fermées, le fixant sans en être convaincue.**

**-Jane !**

**-Bon ! D'accord ! J'arrête. Mais vous avez raison sur un point.**

**-Lequel ?**

**-Belinda Reuge a effectivement les dents longues bien acérées. Je crois que ce serait éducatif de la voir à l'œuvre sur le terrain.**

**-Éducatif, dites-vous ? lui faisant étirer un demi sourire nerveusement moqueur.**

**-Oui. C'est ce que j'ai dit.**

**-En quoi, dites-moi, cela serait éducatif ? et coupe alors un petit morceau de beignet, le dégustant par péché de gourmandise, ne pouvant finalement y résister.**

**-Vous aimez ? ravi de la voir enfin succomber.**

**Elle hoche la tête modérément, ajoutant.**

**-Vous les avez bien choisis.**

**-Vous avez un tout petit peu de confiture de myrtille au coin de la bouche. désignant du doigt en le disant d'une façon douce, gentiment taquine.**

**-Où ça ?**

**-Là. et cible le coin de sa bouche avec son index.**

**Lisbon affiche une expression d'une petite fille soucieuse de son apparence, légèrement gênée.**

**Il hoche à son tour la tête, esquissant un doux sourire à son égard tandis qu'elle s'empresse de prendre la serviette pour s'essuyer.**

**-C'est parti ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Pour revenir à Belinda Reuge, renouant directement le fil de la discussion, sans pouvoir poursuivre cependant, doublée par un Jane qui use de ruse audacieuse.**

**-Vous acceptez ? Vous êtes une patronne du tonnerre ! Et je suis sincère. réagissant avec un enthousiasme qui se veut volontairement déroutant.**

**-Quoi ?... Comment ? abasourdie par son anticipation culotée.**

**-Je suis sûr que vous ne le regretterez pas. puis s'apprête à se lever quand Lisbon reprend le dessus, le freinant dans son élan.**

**-Restez assis, je vous prie ! le consultant obéissant. Je n'ai rien accepté du tout. puis le fixe, malgré tout, d'un œil ami. Et pour la peine, la réponse que vous espériez est non. Fin de la discussion.**

**Pendant qu'un bref silence règne dans le bureau, celle-ci prend son gobelet de capuccino, avale quelques minimes gorgées tièdes avant de le narguer sur un ton posé.**

**-On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups ! Mmmm ! Le capuccino est délicieux. Merci encore pour cette délicieuse attention. Je suis désolée de ne pas vouloir vous faire cette faveur. s'en excusant ironiquement, un sourire satisfait qui s'étire fugacement sur ses lèvres. Vous ne m'en veuillez pas au moins ?**

**-Comment arriverais-je à vous en vouloir ?**

**Il se montre alors raisonnable, pleine de sagesse, attitude élégante et se lève cette fois.**

**-J'ai tenté, j'ai échoué. Comme vous l'avez dit, on ne peut gagner à tous les coups. Autant être bon perdant, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-C'est vrai. acquiesce-t-elle. Vous m'épatez. ne l'empêchant toutefois de rester sur ses gardes.**

**-Ça m'arrive parfois. souriant humblement, la tête inclinée légèrement sur la droite mains dans les poches, debout près de la porte.**

**-Je ne serais pas contre pour que vous le soyez plus souvent.**

**Celui-ci sourit à cette remarque, baisse furtivement le regard avant de le relever, haussant les épaules, le comportement résigné.**

**-Bon ! Je vais vous laisser à votre paperasse. la désignant de la tête.**

**Tandis qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir la porte, Jane se range à sa décision.**

**-En y pensant, j'admets que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée. grimaçant à ce changement d'avis. Recommencer l'expérience en rappelant ces enquêteurs de l'au-delà qui seraient supervisés par une productrice arriviste, ce serait gaspiller notre temps.**

**-C'est ce que je pense aussi.**

**-Il vaut mieux procéder avec une méthode plus classique même si la durée de l'enquête s'avère plus longue que prévue. Qu'est-ce que c'est après tout, un, deux ou trois mois ? argumentant d'une manière détachée.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous ne mettrons pas plusieurs mois à résoudre cette affaire. D'autant plus grâce à votre acuité exceptionnelle.**

**Lisbon se confronte à lui sur ce terrain qui est si familier au mentaliste, celui de la manipulation.**

**-Non. Bien sûr ! puis sourit avec largesse, amabilité, se tenant face à elle avec aisance, masquant ainsi sa légère déception, contrariété dues à la difficulté de ne pas avoir pu la faire céder.**

**-Autre chose ? demande-t-elle, pondérée.**

**-Euh ! Pardon ? réfléchissant à cet instant à la manière dont il pourrait s'y prendre à nouveau afin de la convaincre. Non. réponse hésitante. Quoique….**

**Son téléphone portable sonne à cette seconde.**

**-Oui. et s'exclame. Oh ! Chère mademoiselle Reuge. Comment allez-vous ? regardant Lisbon, l'expression qui transpire son contentement contrairement à sa patronne stupéfaite de cet appel.**

**-Ah ! Quoi donc ?... Vous êtes sérieuse ? Quand ?... A l'heure du déjeuner ? D'accord.**

**Écoutant**** cette conversation décousue, elle demande à voix basse en articulant ce que la productrice veut. Jane pose momentanément sa main sur le portable, lui répondant à voix basse également.**

**-Je vous le dirai après. puis termine sa conversation.**

**-Oui, oui. Je suis là. …. Elle en sera ravie. souriant malicieusement en fixant Lisbon de nouveau.**

**Celle-ci hausse alors les sourcils, surprise, ne partageant pas ce sentiment.**

**-A tout à l'heure. conservant son sourire de bienheureux en raccrochant malgré que sa supérieure arbore un air peu enchanté.**

**-A tout à l'heure ? Vous avez rendez-vous avec Belinda Reuge ?**

**-Rectification ! Nous avons rendez-vous avec Belinda Reuge.**

**-Excusez-moi ?**

**-Elle nous a invité à venir visionner ce qui a été filmé lors de l'enquête.**

**-En quoi cela pourrait nous aider pour la nôtre ? A moins qu'un fantôme ait été le témoin oculaire du crime. le disant d'une façon sarcastique ce qui fait rire brièvement le mentaliste.**

**-Vous avez de l'humour. Vous êtes marrante quand vous le voulez.**

**-Je vais être encore plus marrante. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller gaspiller mon temps là-bas, comme vous l'avez dit si justement, durant ma pause déjeuner, tout ça pour regarder un montage vidéo, je suis sûre.**

**-Ça peut être instructif.**

**-Instructif ? s'étonne-t-elle encore de l'entendre se répéter, celui-ci hochant la tête. Je peux vous poser une question ?**

**-Allez-y !**

**-Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt envers le paranormal ? Vous exécrez cela.**

**-Ça fait partie de l'enquête, non ?**

**-J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Je me trompe ? s'exprimant avec cordialité, trouvant ceci intriguant.**

**Le consultant affiche une expression plus sobre à cette question.**

**-Je m'y intéresse uniquement pour les besoins de l'enquête.**

**Lisbon le scrute rapidement, n'insistant pas malgré qu'elle sente une dissimulation émotionnelle en lui indéfinissable cependant.**

**-Très bien.**

**Il reste silencieux durant quelques secondes et revient à la normale en faisant preuve de persistance à l'égard de sa patronne.**

**-Vous n'êtes pas partante alors ?**

**Elle soupire puis esquisse un sourire modéré dû à sa persévérance.**

**-Vous êtes impossible.**

**-Vous allez y réfléchir ? étirant un sourire par rapport à sa manière de l'exprimer.**

**Celle-ci baisse la tête sur sa paperasse, maintenant ce petit sourire.**

**-Non.**

**Avant de quitter le bureau, il insiste une dernière fois, ne s'avouant pas vaincu et emploie un ton affirmatif.**

**-Vous allez y réfléchir.**

**La supérieure relève la tête.**

**-Jane !**

**-Vous avez le temps avant midi. se montrant impertinent, lui souriant, espiègle.**

**Tandis qu'il referme la porte, elle est sidérée par tant de culot, habituée toutefois depuis ces nombreuses années à ce genre de tactique. Un soupir s'échappe une seconde fois, lève ensuite les yeux au ciel sans qu'aucune exaspération ne transparaisse sur son minois. Alors que sa montre indique 11h47, Jane assit sur son vieux canapé, poursuit sa grille de sudoku paisiblement, faisant abstraction de l'activité qui se déroule dans l'espace de travail, trop concentré sur cet exercice cérébrale. Lorsque son ouïe capte deux minutes plus tard le bruit d'une ouverture de porte qui est celle du bureau de Lisbon, celui-ci étire un sourire satisfait à son tour.**

**-Que chacun se tient prêt à partir. prévient-elle calmement.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, patron ? demande Rigsby en se tournant en sa direction.**

**-Nous retournons à la chaîne HB Entertainment.**

**-Ah ! Bon ? Pourquoi ? s'étonne l'agent.**

**-Disons que Belinda Reuge a en sa possession des éléments dont elle souhaiterait nous faire partager.**

**-Concernant l'enquête ? enchaîne Cho.**

**-On peut dire ça. se montrant évasive, les mains dans les poches qui sont retirées en reprenant une attitude plus assurée, ajoutant. Nous partons immédiatement. puis s'adresse à Grace. Van Pelt ! Vous venez avec nous.**

**Celle-ci reste interloquée.**

**-Euh ? D'accord. et l'interpelle. Patron !**

**-Oui.**

**-Personne ne va assurer la permanence si je viens.**

**-Vous voulez rester ici ?**

**-Euh ! Non. Non. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. répondant sur un ton confus.**

**-Ecoutez. Actuellement, comme nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'appel, je ne pense pas que cela puisse nous porter préjudice si nous nous absentons et il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour répondre.**

**-Si vous voulez, je peux tenir la permanence. se propose Rigsby, bien disposé à rendre ce service au cas où.**

**-Je préférerais que l'équipe soit au complet.**

**-Mais ça ne me dérange pas, je vous assure. montrant sa disponibilité, bonne disposition à rester au quartier général alors qu'il est plus homme à être sur le terrain que de rester enfermé.**

**Van Pelt, reconnaissante, lui en fait cette remarque toutefois.**

**-Tu n'aimes pas t'occuper de la permanence.**

**-Je ne déteste pas. Non c'est vrai, ça ne me déplaît pas. regardant à nouveau sa patronne, le sourire forcé, tentant d'être persuasif.**

**Le mentaliste, yeux rivés sur son sudoku, le stylo en suspens, petit sourire en coin de bouche, s'en mêle effrontément.**

**-Tu peux mieux faire. réflexion qui déstabilise Wayne.**

**-Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? étirant un second sourire, crispée.**

**-Tu n'es pas assez convaincant. Tu dois te persuader que ce que tu penses est vrai si tu veux être dispensé de cette visite à la chaîne. lui conseille-t-il, désinvolte, en tournant la tête à ce moment en sa direction.**

**L'agent le fixe avec de gros yeux, les dents serrées.**

**-Jane. Tais-toi. l'intime-t-il sans hausser la voix malgré un léger agacement ressenti envers le comportement intrusif du mentaliste, pensant.**

**« -Mais de quoi je me mêle. »**

**-C'est pour t'aider que je mets les pieds dans le plat.**

**-Vous. On ne vous a rien demandé. rembarre gentiment Lisbon pour couper court à l'échange.**

**-Rigsby, si vous désirez relayer Van Pelt, pas de problème. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.**

**-Merci patron. et tourne le regard de nouveau vers Jane, lui murmurant en articulant distinctement, l'expression non rancunière.**

**-La prochaine fois, abstiens-toi.**

**Le consultant lève la main en signe d'entente amicale. Pendant que Cho, Van Pelt se préparent avant le départ, les yeux de Lisbon convergent en direction du fauteur de trouble puis s'avance vers lui.**

**-Vous êtes content, je suppose ?**

**Celui-ci relève son visage, ne cachant pas sa joie en effet, souriant avec largesse qui reflète ce sentiment.**

**-Très. répondant insolemment et ajoute tout en posant son cahier de sudoku.**

**-Je savais que vous alliez changer d'avis. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à laisser passer une occasion qui va nous mener au meurtrier.**

**-Rien que ça ! le trouvant bien sûr de lui. Et comment ? demande-t-elle à la fois sur un ton qui dénote de la curiosité et de la fermeté, le regard jaugeur.**

**Le consultant se lève.**

**-Tout dépendra de l'issue de ce rendez-vous.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ? devinant qu'il se prépare à ourdir un plan sournois à sa façon.**

**-Comme je vous l'ai dit, tout dépendra comment se déroulera ce rendez-vous. De là, on pourra l'envisager.**

**-Pourquoi je n'aime pas d'avance la tournure que ça prendrait rien qu'en vous écoutant ?**

**-Ne vous tracassez pas ! Il n'y a rien à craindre. puis hausse les épaules, dévie le regard sur le côté, affichant un air qui révèlerait presque le contraire, ne la rassurant pas. Enfin, j'espère.**

**-Je m'attends toujours au pire avec vos manigances.**

**Il sourit malicieusement, manière pour minimiser ses paroles.**

**-Je vous charrie. et lui adresse une brève tape amicale sur son bras.**

**-C'est fou ce que vous êtes drôle ! réagit-elle avec ironie, un demi sourire étiré. Allez ! On y va. puis se tourne, suivi par Jane.**

**-Si vous voulez, je peux être plus drôle plus souvent.**

**-On peut parfaitement s'en passer, merci. répondant à sa taquinerie, conservant son demi sourire puis adresse à Rigsby, un à plus tard avant de quitter l'espace de travail ainsi que le mentaliste qui refait marche arrière en se redirigeant vers Wayne.**

**-Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir venir ? lui demande-t-il à voix basse en se penchant.**

**-Certain. Et il faut bien quelqu'un pour assurer la permanence.**

**-On ne peut pas dire que ce soit ton fort.**

**L'agent sourit, le persuadant que cela ne lui déplaît pas, encore une fois.**

**-Non. Ça va. C'est nouveau. Ça change.**

**-Si tu le dis. et se redresse, prêt à repartir. Cependant, il lui redonne un dernier conseil. Travaille ta technique quand tu simules. Mets-y plus d'enthousiasme, de motivation qu'on y croit. puis lui tape à son tour, différemment sur l'épaule sans que Rigsby rajoute un mot et s'en va.**

**Celui-ci regarde ensuite autour peu enchanté.**

**-Ouais.**

**Trente-huit minutes plus tard, dû à la circulation, le CBI arrive à la chaîne de télévision HB Entertainment où Belinda Reuge les attend avec impatience. Après que Lisbon ait renseigné la réceptionniste à l'accueil à propos du motif de leur venue, celle-ci indique le chemin de la salle de visionnage qui se situe au 7ème étage, endroit dans lequel la productrice a décidé qu'il serait plus approprié d'y être rejointe, logiquement. L'équipe emprunte alors l'ascenseur, aboutissant quelque secondes plus tard à l'étage, ne mettant pas longtemps pour trouver la salle d'où des sons de voix s'entendent. Lorsqu'ils rentrent, tel est leur stupéfaction de retrouver les chasseurs de fantômes, une présence considérée par la suite logique vu qu'ils sont ici pour montrer ce qui a été filmé grâce à une soirée qui fut propice à quelques manifestations paranormales. C'est du moins ce qui est avancé. Après des serrages de mains ainsi qu'un accueil enthousiaste de la part de Belinda Reuge.**

**« -_Aaaah ! Vous voilà ! _se dirigeant vers eux puis tout en leur serrant la main, se montra particulièrement chaleureuse vis-à-vis de Lisbon, demandant comment celle-ci allait, très souriante, s'attardant avec le mentaliste, sa réjouissance redoublée, ton charmeur. _Monsieur Jane ! Vous êtes toujours aussi élégant, dites-moi ! Très saillant ! Vous seriez décidément parfait pour être présentateur._ le complimentant à nouveau, séductrice mais avec classe.**

**-_Oh ! C'est encore flatteur. Merci._ s'exprimant, le sourire espiègle et une expression qui révéla un semblant de modestie, un peu timoré.**

**-_Qu'en pensez-vous, agent Lisbon ? N'est-il pas fait pour ce métier ?_ s'adressa-t-elle à celle-ci avec sympathie néanmoins enjôleuse.**

**-_Absolument ! _répondit Lisbon hypocritement, donnant l'impression d'en être convaincue.**

**Alors que la productrice se tournait une seconde fois vers Jane, poursuivant, la supérieure l'interrompit.**

**-_Le temps nous est compté. Si vous voulez bien nous montrer ce qui a été capturé…_**

**-_Oh ! Mais bien évidemment !_ »faisant preuve de compréhensibilité et leur fit signe de s'asseoir afin de visionner tout d'abord les séquences avant de faire écouter les PVE.**

**Quand tous furent prêts, Bailey Stooke démarra la lecture, les yeux se focalisèrent sur l'écran plat du téléviseur.**

**La première séquence diffusée est celle qui a été filmée en vision infrarouge, à l'étage par la caméra installée dans le couloir, ne montrant que la partie la plus intéressante. Durant une minute, le suspense dure avant que l'enquêteur en chef ne prévient l'équipe du CBI en pointant son index vers l'écran.**

**-Regardez attentivement !**

**Deux secondes plus tard, une silhouette floue, sombre, traverse en un éclair le couloir, s'évaporant aussi vite qu'elle n'est apparue. Les traqueurs de fantômes s'en épatent de nouveau.**

**-Incroyable !**

**De leur côté, Cho, Lisbon restent quelques peu dubitatifs concernant cette apparition capturée, ayant néanmoins écarquillés les yeux, faisant légèrement sursauter l'agent chef, prise par surprise malgré qu'ils furent prévenus.**

**-Qu'en dites-vous ? questionne la productrice, fière de leur prouver la véracité de ces faits qui sont réels.**

**Van Pelt assise à l'opposé de la table de réunion, l'expression encore saisie par ce qu'elle a vu, répond, le regard troublé, déstabilisée.**

**-C'est assez impressionnant, je dois dire.**

**-C'est aussi mon avis. regardant Grace du coin de l'œil, la tête légèrement baissée, réagissant à voix basse, ne sachant vraiment quoi en penser. Je savais que ceci allait vous surprendre. se ravi Belinda Reuge, face à ses premières réactions, réfléchissant sans doute à l'effet que cela aurait sur des téléspectateurs mordus de sensations effrayantes comme l'avait souligné le mentaliste.**

**Cho lève le regard vers la productrice, impassible, la jugeant discrètement par rapport à son assurance mal placée ainsi que son opportunisme. Il n'émet aucun mot mais la pensée y est.**

**-Il y a plus surprenant en matière de peur, vous avouerez. conteste **

**Jane avec audace, étudiant encore la séquence qui est mise sur pause.**

**-Pardon, monsieur Jane ?**

**La productrice dirige son regard vers celui-ci, masquant sa contrariété, vexation derrière un sourire modèle que toute ambitieuse représentante d'une chaîne de télé s'exerce à adopter lors d'une situation qui prend de court comme critiquer des preuves matérielles concrètes présentées que le critiqueur en question jugerait « d'absurdité » silencieusement.**

**-Vous pensez que des téléspectateurs en voyant ça, sauteraient de frayeur de leur fauteuil ? C'est du déjà vu. puis émet un bref ricanement nerveux, enfonçant le clou d'une critique insultante, moqueuse vis-à-vis des traqueurs de fantômes ainsi que de Belinda Reuge. C'est grotesque!**

**-Et qu'est-ce que vous trouvez de grotesque, Patrick ? Je peux vous appeler Patrick ? lui demandant avec pondération, un peu charmeuse.**

**-Faites !le frondeur se montre décontracté, conservant son petit sourire tandis que Bailey Stooke, prêt à prendre la parole pour défendre leur travail d'une façon vive est stoppé dans son élan par la productrice qui s'y oppose par un signe de la main calmement.**

**-Dites-nous ce que votre scepticisme trouve de grotesque.**

**-Vous êtes perspicace. la pointant du doigt en souriant malicieusement.**

**Celle-ci hoche simplement la tête et s'assoit, le regard qui le fixe avant de tourner son attention vers l'écran.**

**-Bon ! Je me lance. Vous me le proposez si cordialement.**

**Le mentaliste se lève, à l'aise, marchant en direction du téléviseur.**

**-Vous pouvez repassez la séquence au ralentit ? s'adressant à l'enquêteur en chef qui s'exécute, l'expression renfrognée. Merci. puis se tourne vers l'écran, encerclant de l'index la masse noire qui s'avance lentement. Tous autour se concentrent alors dessus. Regardez, là. Les contours sont visiblement marqués.**

**-Et alors ? s'exaspère Damian Sulliver à son tour, Jane tournant la tête vers l'enquêteur.**

**-Je ne suis pas un expert en manifestations surnaturelles mais je ne crois pas que la silhouette d'un esprit puisse apparaître aussi nettement.**

**-Et pourquoi pas ? se manifeste Bailey Stooke, agacé.**

**-Parce-qu'elle devrait être floue.**

**-Comme vous l'avez dit, vous n'êtes pas un expert. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Monsieur l'emmerdeur.**

**Le consultant ricane, le désignant.**

**-Vous êtes drôle. Mais c'est vrai ? Il en faut bien, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Ouais. C'est ça. n'étant pas du même avis, répondant avec hostilité.**

**-Si vous me connaissiez mieux, je suis certain que vous me traiteriez de fouille merde. Monsieur le tricheur.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Vous êtes un tricheur, non ? Allez ! Admettez- le pour qu'on en finisse avec ce cirque. se montrant effronté ce qui fait sortir de ses gonds l'enquêteur en chef.**

**-Allez vous faire foutre !**

**-Et bien voilà ! Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce guignol. réagit Damian Sulliver, le hargneux.**

**-Mais le guignol va vous le prouver.**

**Lisbon, Van Pelt écarquillent les yeux, surprises, Cho affichant quant à lui un air réservé mais curieux de voir ainsi que l'arriviste productrice.**

**-Voyons voir ça ! Je vous en prie, Patrick.**

**Le mentaliste s'avance cette fois vers l'ordinateur, demandant la permission de le déplacer. Bailey Stooke met ses mains en évidence, se reculant. L'ordinateur est remis ensuite à Grace, s'adressant avant, à nouveau, à l'enquêteur en chef.**

**-Il est possible d'améliorer l'image avec un correcteur ?**

**-Débrouillez-vous. le regard désapprobateur.**

**-Donc ça veut dire oui. Grace. Est-ce que tu pourrais….**

**-Euh ! fronçant les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil en direction du colosse. Oui. Je crois que je vais pouvoir. se sentant légèrement gênée.**

**Elle s'emploie alors à manipuler le logiciel de correcteur d'images sophistiqué. La zone est un peu plus éclairée, le contraste un peu accentué, réduit les coins d'ombre, agrandit et réduit les pixels, rendant ainsi une netteté plus précise.**

**-Aaaah ! s'exclame-t-il avec satisfaction. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. L'image retravaillée afin de faire ressortir un résultat proche de la réalité, se matérialise sur l'écran. Vous pouvez repassez la séquence au ralentit de nouveau maintenant. redemande Jane au co-fondateur d'enquêtes d'activités paranormales, obéissant sous la contrainte, conscient d'avoir été démasqué.**

**-On dirait une combinaison noire qui déambule. fait comme remarque Cho malgré que ce soit encore indéfinissable concernant ce qui se cache derrière.**

**-Je dois dire que c'est très impressionnant, monsieur Stooke. Vous et votre groupe d'enquêteur êtes doués dans l'art de la tromperie. s'exprime Lisbon avec sarcasme, posée, rajoutant. Diffuser ceci à la télé aurait, à mon avis, davantage d'effet sur les téléspectateurs. Vous pourriez présenter cette version inédite. Qu'en pensez-vous ? le regard jugeur.**

**-Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre. Ce que nous avons filmé est authentique. Il n'y a aucun trucage et ce que vous, vous pouvez en pensez, je n'en n'ai rien à foutre. Est-ce clair ?**

**-Très clair. Mais vu vos antécédents, je crains que ceci soit préjudiciable pour la crédibilité de vos investigations à nouveau. Vous vous en êtes sorti une fois mais pas deux.**

**-Que désirez-vous savoir ? s'impose avec tempérance Richard Devin, associé principal de la société.**

**-Seulement la vérité.**

**Bailey Stooke se lève, s'opposant avec véhémence, tapant du poing sur la table, désignant par la suite l'écran.**

**-La voilà la vérité ! Nous n'avons rien d'autre à vous dire !**

**-Pourtant c'est flagrant. renchérit insolemment le mentaliste, énervant passablement l'enquêteur en chef.**

**-Fermez votre gueule !**

**-M'insulter ne fera qu'empirer votre situation.**

**-Ah ! Ouais ! Et en quoi ?**

**-Votre hargne dénote votre culpabilité. Votre attitude coléreuse le trahie en voulant vous défendre comme vous le faites. C'est maladroit mais en même temps c'est assez révélateur. Vous ne savez pas mentir. Votre tempérament impétueux reste dominant et ingérable. Cela transparaît sur votre visage. Vous êtes à l'affut, avide de reconnaissance, contrôlez, avez de l'ascendant sur votre petit groupe pour le moins expérimenté qui a peur de vous contredire à propos de décisions qui ne sont pas à leur goût. Vous êtes le patron, ils suivent vos instructions. Mais j'ai l'impression que deux personnes au sein du groupe ne sont plus tellement d'attaques, culpabilisant. puis les observe un par un, pointant Richard Devin et Marcia Rosling, la responsable de mission. Est-ce que je me trompe ?**

**-Ça suffit ! s'insurge Bailey Stooke. Y en a marre! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire. Remballez, on s'en va ! Et vous pouvez faire une croix pour que l'on enquête une seconde fois chez les Hortland. L'accord est rompu. s'adressant à la productrice qui se relève, leur rappelant en élevant un peu la voix, qu'un contrat à été signé.**

**Celle-ci, non scrupuleuse, ne se montre aucunement arrangeante, les menaçant, tranquillement, devant témoins sans embarras avec une maîtrise admirable.**

**-Comme l'a rappelé, l'agent Lisbon, vos antécédents ne vous permettent pas de nous faire faux bond. Cela pourrait entraîner des conséquences fâcheuses qu'aucun de nous ne souhaite. N'est-ce pas ?**

**-Vous me faites du chantage ?**

**-Non. Pas vraiment. Je vous ramène à la raison. Ça serait dommage que votre crédibilité en pâtisse. Nous avons rattrapé cette erreur une fois mais pas deux. Merci agent Lisbon de l'avoir souligné. faisant preuve de reconnaissance à son égard sympathiquement.**

**-Mais je vous en prie. répondant avec amabilité, distance toutefois.**

**Bailey Stooke étire un rictus nerveux en coin de bouche fugacement.**

**-J'y crois pas !**

**-Réfléchissez. C'est tout.**

**-Vous êtes un dragon.**

**-Surveillez votre langage. le mettant en garde sur le même ton.**

**-Très bien. Nous allons le faire. s'impose le timide co-fondateur.**

**-Eh !**

**-Non Bailey. Pour une fois écoute. Tu as toujours été le meneur et c'était convenu ainsi. J'ai dit amen à toutes tes décisions alors que j'étais réticent pour cette émission qui au final s'est retournée contre nous. puis se confesse au CBI. Vous avez raison. C'est un trucage. pointant l'image. On a fait appel à des spécialistes en effets spéciaux, montages.**

**-Quel est le nom de cette société ? demande Lisbon.**

**-Effects Gate. Elle est basée à Los Angeles.**

**-Tu viens de mettre fin à notre association !**

**-Parce-que tu crois qu'elle n'est pas déjà finie ? Ouvre les yeux Bailey. C'est la dernière mission pour notre société de toute façon. Ce sont nous les guignols.**

**-Vous avez un collaborateur en or. fait remarquer le mentaliste.**

**L'enquêteur en chef ne répond pas, donnant néanmoins la permission que leur ordinateur soit réquisitionné si tel est leur désir.**

**-C'est ce qui va être fait, monsieur Stooke. confirme Lisbon avant que celui-ci ne quitte la salle de réunion en premier.**

**-Nous nous reverrons lors de l'investigation. le disant froidement.**

**Richard Devin salue Belinda Reuge par politesse ainsi que les agents du bureau californien, les trois enquêteurs quittant à leur tour la pièce.**

**-Et bien cela s'annonce sous les meilleurs auspices. se réjouie la productrice, le ton glorifiant face au CBI.**

**Cho, Van Pelt se regardent, celle-ci relève ensuite les yeux discrètement vers l'opportuniste, également Lisbon, la tête légèrement baissée avant de le détourner, un petit sourire méprisant dessiné.**

**-Je peux vous poser une question, Patrick ? le ciblant du regard, interrogative, se tenant à quelques mètres de lui.**

**-Faites donc, je vous en prie.**

**-Pourquoi avoir dit que la maison des Hortland était hantée ? et pointe l'image encore sur l'écran. Vous avez prouvé le contraire en le démontrant.**

**-Mais parce-qu'elle est. Même si l'image, tournant la tête en direction de l'écran, n'est que pure trucage et que ces chasseurs de fantômes ne sont que des animateurs de foire qui distraient les téléspectateurs en faisant joujou avec leurs caméras dans le noir. Une onérosité inutile. Une caméra ferait l'affaire. Je n'ai pas raison ?**

**Belinda Reuge hausse les épaules, à moitié convaincue.**

**-Peut-être mais ça ne serait pas très professionnel. Il faut impressionner le grand public.**

**Jane ricane.**

**-Pas très professionnel ? Allons donc ! C'est vrai que comme tout bon comédien, le costume, accessoires sont de rigueur pour que l'on y croie. Ils s'en imprègnent, pouvant ainsi faire avaler des couleuvres. Pourquoi pas, remarquez ? Les gens ont besoin de se divertir l'esprit.**

**-C'est très juste.**

**-Mademoiselle Reuge. s'interpose Lisbon d'une manière diplomate.**

**-Oui. se tournant vers elle.**

**-Vu les problèmes que HB Entertainment a rencontré suite aux accusations portées envers l'émission produite par la chaîne, vous ne craignez pas des retombées négatives à nouveau ? Pourquoi prenez-vous un second risque de ce genre ?**

**-Il faut toujours donner une deuxième chance. Et pour tout vous avouer, j'aime le risque. Si je n'en prenais pas, je n'occuperais pas ce poste.**

**-C'est logique. intervient Jane.**

**-Une autre question si vous le permettez.**

**-Posez-la moi, agent Lisbon.**

**-Lorsque vous avez pris le risque, comme vous le dites si bien, de produire cette émission sur les enquêtes paranormales, vous étiez pertinemment au courant concernant leur malhonnêteté. Non ?**

**La productrice la fixe, un demi sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres, sans afficher une expression contrariée, ne répondant avec aucune ambiguïté, le regard non fuyant.**

**-Non.**

**-Non ? la supérieure prise d'étonnement, perplexe.**

**-Vous ne remettriez pas ma parole en doute ?**

**-Un peu, si. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, la chaîne a pour réputation de produire des émissions de nature fantaisiste, inconsistant en crédibilité.**

**-Vous savez, agent Lisbon, il y a toujours de mauvaises langues pour critiquer mais je reconnais que nous avons commis de petites erreurs de jugement qui ont conduit la chaîne à une baisse de popularité ainsi qu'une légère chute d'audience.**

**-C'est un euphémisme. Je pense qu'elle a dû être plus que légère. s'incruste le mentaliste à son tour avec effronterie.**

**Belinda Reuge sourit juste, appuyant sa main sur la table, l'autre posée sur la hanche, maintenant un port fier.**

**-Vous ne vous encombrez pas de formule d'usage, Patrick.**

**-Autant dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. Je ne suis pas du genre à ranger ma langue dans la poche et me montrer bienséant.**

**-Je vois ça. Nombreux, en temps normal, verraient votre irrévérente franchise comme un défaut mais dans notre profession, nous qualifierions votre liberté d'expression, d'action, comme une qualité. Il faut de l'aplomb pour survivre dans cet univers.**

**-Vous seriez comme un poisson dans l'eau. taquine Lisbon en le regardant, un petit sourire amusé étiré, l'imaginant faire du grabuge.**

**-Ça me plairait assez. le disant avec le sourire tout en regardant la productrice, celle-ci semblant être sincèrement séduite par l'idée.**

**-Nous devrions peut-être en discuter ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**-Pourquoi pas ? réponse accompagnée d'un regard charmeur, mystérieux avant de lui serrer la main.**

**Lisbon observe, interrogative, méfiante, serrant ensuite la main de la productrice qui leur donne rendez-vous si ils le veulent bien, dans deux semaines.**

**-Nous y seront. s'avance Jane qui n'a pas changé d'avis.**

**Alors que les agents quittent la salle de réunion, tous ont remarqué le jeu de séduction opéré par l'enjôleuse, envers le mentaliste dont celui-ci y a répondu, non insensible.**

**-Dis-donc Jane ! Tu n'aurais pas un ticket avec Belinda Reuge ? Van Pelt confirmant ce qui avait été perçu par le consultant, sur un ton également amusé, marchant à côté.**

**-Ma fois. Elle est charmante.**

**-Oui. Si on aime les manipulatrices. souligne la patronne, sarcastique, le même petit sourire sur les lèvres.**

**-C'est pour ça qu'elle me plaît.**

**-T'es sérieux ? sourcille Grace, interrogative.**

**-Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.**

**-Et bien ça promet ! ajoute Lisbon, pinçant les lèvres, les sourcils haussés, Cho en souriant.**

**De retour au quartier général, Rigsby soulagé, content de les revoir, demande comment s'est déroulé la petite réunion. Sa moitié, ayant en sa possession l'outil indispensable de travail des chasseurs de fantômes, lui propose de visionner ce qui leur a été montré.**

**-Euh ! Non. Peut-être tout à l'heure ou un autre jour.**

**-Après ce que l'on a appris, tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur. insiste-elle gentiment, y prenant un malin plaisir.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ?**

**-Que tout est bidon. A part leur matériel dernier cri. s'impose Kimball, l'annonçant de but en blanc tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.**

**-Les accusations étaient bien fondées alors ?**

**-Richard Devin a craché le morceau en nous racontant que la société avait recours aux services d'une autre, spécialisée dans les effets spéciaux, localisée à Los Angeles. Effects Gate. C'est ça ?**

**-C'est ça. confirme Van Pelt à Lisbon.**

**-Ils ont truqués l'une des images qui nous a été montrées et ce n'est pas la seule. Une longue série derrière.**

**-Comment vous vous y êtes pris pour le faire avouer ?**

**-Demandez à Jane. lui répond-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le consultant, toujours ce petit sourire sur les lèvres avant de demander à Grace de chercher les coordonnées d'Effects Gate afin de certifier les dits du co-fondateur.**

**-D'accord, patron.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il avoue ? curieux de savoir malgré qu'il se doute de la méthode employée.**

**-Sa mauvaise conscience le taraudait tout simplement. allant s'allonger sur le canapé, répondant d'un ton serein.**

**-Me dit pas qu'il a parlé à cause d'une mauvaise conscience ?**

**Jane sourit, résumant la manière dont Richard Devin fut amené à se confesser.**

**-T'as l'œil.**

**-Grace a été d'une aide efficace en travaillant sur l'image.**

**-Je te crois. Elle se débrouille bien maintenant qu'elle y a été formée.**

**En l'entendant, celle-ci lui adresse un doux sourire, le combiné à la main.**

**-Tu ne veux pas visionner la séquence pour voir ?**

**-Je ne sais pas trop.**

**-Allez, Rigsby ! l'encourage-t-il. Un grand gaillard comme toi. puis se redresse. En plus tu as l'habitude de ces émissions. Je te rassure, il n'y a rien d'effrayant.**

**Cho sourit, sachant que son coéquipier, ami, sursauterait sûrement en voyant cette silhouette sombre surgir.**

**-Bon ! Ok. et se lève, s'avançant en direction du mentaliste qui se lève, allant prendre l'ordinateur confisqué sur le bureau de Van Pelt, occupée à téléphoner.**

**Celui-ci le branche ensuite dans la prise d'à côté, le met sur ses genoux, l'allume puis accède au fichier qui est mis en lecture, stupéfiant Wayne. Pendant ce temps, Grace transmet les renseignements suivants, concernant la collaboration entre les deux sociétés, s'avérant juste. La séquence suit son cours jusqu'à ce que Jane remarque un étrange élément au loin qu'il n'avait vu tant le mouvement est rapide.**

**-Tu peux passer la séquence au ralentit, s'il te plaît. Je ne sais pas comment on fait. le regard restant figé sur l'écran.**

**Alors que la scène est relue en mode lent, ce dont auquel il refusait de croire, apparaît sous ses yeux à nouveau. La distincte silhouette d'une fillette, reconnaissable à l'œil nu d'un père inconsolable. Son regard est à la fois apeuré, émotionné et pris de stupeur, n'arrivant toujours pas à comprendre comment une telle apparition est possible, l'ébranlant profondément.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Lisbon, intriguée. Ne dites pas que vous avez découvert autre chose ?**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr. répond-t-il, le regard encore figé comme hypnotisé.**

**-En tout cas, rien qui ne serait effrayant. rajoute-elle à la légère, s'éloignant vers son bureau.**

**-Je l'espère. murmure le mentaliste, respirant par saccade.**

**Le fichier est ensuite fermé puis remet l'ordinateur à Rigsby, se questionnant tandis que Jane se relève, se dirigeant vers le bureau de sa patronne dans lequel celui-ci rentre, réclamant une requête qui surprend.**

**-J'aimerais que la médium d'Elise Hortland soit présente lors de cette ultime investigation.**

**-Marisa Sorrens ? Pourquoi ?**

**-Elle sera très utile.**

**-Utile à quoi exactement ? Vous voulez continuer à la mettre à l'épreuve ? Vu l'expression sérieuse du consultant qui n'émet aucune réponse, le regard fixe, Lisbon marque un temps d'arrêt, n'osant exprimer une pensée fulgurante qu'elle trouverait comique mais difficile à réaliser. Non. Ne me dites pas que…**

**-Je n'ai pas changé d'opinion.**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Oui. répondant sans équivoquer, droit dans les yeux.**

**-Je serais tentée de dire que vous êtes un très bon menteur. esquissant un demi sourire.**

**-Je ne pense pas que mes yeux puissent mentir.**

**-De là, je ne pourrais l'affirmer mais vous êtes capable de simuler.**

**-Si nous disposions d'assez de temps, je vous mettrais au défi de jouer à ce petit jeu que vous trouveriez amusant, j'en suis sûr. En attendant, pourriez-vous, chère Lisbon, contacter Marisa Sorrens et lui demander de se joindre à nous.**

**-Et si elle refuse ?**

**-Elle ne refusera pas.**

**-Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?**

**-C'est une médium.**

**-Ah ! Bon ? se montrant ironique.**

**-Je compte sur votre pouvoir de persuasion. la flattant en la pointant du doigt avant de ressortir précipitamment du bureau, ne lui laissant aucun autre choix que de solliciter la médium qui accepte comme l'avait deviné, pressenti le mentaliste.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Deux semaines plus tard, 21h30, domicile des Hortland.**

**Equipement installé à nouveau dans la magnifique propriété, lumières éteintes, groupe de deux dont le premier est composé de Jane, Belinda Reuge,Marisa Sorrens, guidés cette fois par Damian Sulliver. Le second, composé de Lisbon, Van Pelt Cho et Rigsby, guidés par la responsable de mission, Marcia Rosling. Richard Devin se tient fidèlement à son poste à l'arrière du camion, équipé de moniteurs sur lesquels il suit le début du déroulement des opérations. Quant à Bailey Stooke, celui-ci fait bande à part, pouvant se guider lui-même, expert en la matière. Chaque chargé d'équipe, donne le signal par talkie-walkie afin de démarrer leur exploration. A l'arrivée du CBI quarante minutes auparavant, les agents n'eurent tellement le choix de décider, la productrice ayant pris les directives concernant la formation des groupes et bien évidemment, prenant dans le sien le mentaliste ainsi que la médium. Lisbon ne fut pas surprise de ne pas être incluse mais cela n'a pas une grande importance. Le devoir avant tout. Christian Hortland se tient une fois de plus à l'écart, réticent, malgré l'insistance amicale de la productrice remplie de bonnes intentions à la volonté farouche, main amie posée sur son poignet. Toutefois, celui-ci a rejoint Richard Devin, seul lieu de disponible, s'étant laissé convaincre par la persuasive Belinda Reuge pour suivre cette aventure sur moniteur et se faire une idée. A la demande également du mentaliste, ayant réclamé la présence de tous afin de débusquer éventuellement le meurtrier d'Elise Hortland. Que réservera cette soirée ?**

**Le groupe A se trouve à l'étage, à la demande encore une fois de Jane, lieu filmé lors de la première séance où il a aperçu sur le fichier vidéo cette silhouette familière. Le groupe B se situe quant à lui au sous-sol, ne rassurant guère Rigsby qui essaye de contenir son anxiété. Il faut dire que l'endroit est plutôt austère, lugubre.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout se passera bien. rassure la responsable de mission.**

**-Non mais je ne m'inquiète pas. répondant, peu à l'aise. C'est juste que ça impressionne toujours ce genre de lieu isolé. Ses yeux se lèvent, faisant ensuite un tour d'horizon.**

**-Il n'y a pas que ça qui t'impressionnera. réagit Cho, impassible.**

**-Et si tu as peur, je suis là. sourit Van Pelt, se tournant, amusée, tous torche à la main qui éclaire leurs pas ainsi que la caméra à infrarouge dont Marcia Rosling à la responsabilité.**

**Et concernant l'enquêteur en chef, sa position se localise à l'autre bout de la résidence, caméra, magnétophone numérique en marche, s'avançant dans un long couloir.**

**-Alors Patrick ! Que pensez-vous de cette seconde enquête ? demande à voix basse la productrice.**

**-Je pense qu'elle peut réserver des surprises.**

**-Ah ! Oui. De quelle sorte ?**

**-Aaah ! Petite curieuse que vous êtes. le sourire malicieux, s'étendant sur ses lèvres. Autant le découvrir par nous-même. Le mystère est votre créneau, votre leitmotiv, comme on dit. Si nous laissions le voile se lever au moment opportun.**

**-Je dois vous avouer que vous me plaisez de plus en plus, Patrick. Vous avez l'art et la manière de faire durer le suspense.**

**-Mais c'est réciproque, Belinda. murmurant.**

**-Je peux vous poser une question ? demande Damian Sulliver à Marisa Sorrens, tous deux marchant devant, légèrement à distance des deux suiveurs.**

**-Vous voulez savoir si je suis une véritable médium ?**

**-Waouh ! Vous lisez dans les pensées.**

**-Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Esprit déductif simplement. s'en mêle Jane ce qui fait poliment esquisser un sourire sur la bouche de la médium.**

**-C'est vrai que vous êtes un emmerdeur.**

**-Le meilleur.**

**Marisa Sorrens s'arrête, les couples de marcheur s'inversant.**

**-Pourquoi avez-vous voulu que je sois présente, monsieur Jane ?**

**-C'est vous la médium. se confrontant, face à face, lampes torches abaissées, la caméra les cadrant à la lumières infrarouge.**

**-Alors par esprit déductif, je dirais que vous avez un problème à résoudre. le disant avec calme.**

**Celui-ci rit furtivement.**

**-Vous lisez dans les pensées effectivement.**

**Celle-ci pointe ensuite son doigt vers sa veste, touchant le tissu, côté cœur, lui prodiguant ce conseil chaleureusement.**

**-Ecoutez votre intuition.**

**Entre le sous-sol et l'autre bout de la maison, la mise en scène se déroule talentueusement pour pouvoir mieux appâter le public prochainement sur le petit écran. Diffusion en première nationale ? Date encore inconnue. Bailey Stooke se retourne brusquement, se parlant à lui-même, dialogue déjà connu dans un chuchotement, se filmant, l'expression prise de stupeur, s'inspirant du projet blair witch. Mais aucun bal de sorciers n'est prévu a programme, seul les fantômes du passé l'ont ouvert. **

**Pendant ce temps au sous-sol, Marcia Rosling joue aussi le jeu en donnant la réplique, Cho répondant avec flegme.**

**-Oui, on a entendu.**

**-Vous pensez que vous allez filmer, capter quoique-ce soit ici ? **

**Lisbon jouant modérément le jeu également.**

**La responsable de mission se tourne, braquant la caméra sur elle.**

**-Si vous y croyez, peut-être. ajoutant en articulant par un murmure. Soyez plus convaincante. puis se retourne.**

**La supérieure soupire, haussant les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle fait là, marmonnant.**

**-De mieux en mieux. Je vous remercierez plus tard, Jane. et continue l'exploration.**

**A l'étage, des craquements pressent sur le plancher, n'échappant à l'ouïe de personne alors qu'ils se trouvent à l'extrémité du couloir. Marisa Sorrens est la première à se retourner, les yeux fermés, respirant profondément avant de les rouvrir, fixant droit devant, donnant l'air par l'expression qui transparaît sur son visage que celle-ci est envahie d'un ressenti qui la submerge littéralement. La médium s'avance lentement tandis que Jane, Belinda Reuge se tiennent immobile contrairement à Damian Sulliver qui la suit, armé bien sûr de sa caméra, intrigué cependant ainsi que la productrice, qui s'interrogea, frissonnant intérieurement d'excitation tout en se disant que l'imprévu a toujours du accroche imparable pour téléspectateurs en panne de frayeur surtout lorsque la scène arrive à être vibrant de réalisme comme cela risque de devenir le cas.**

**-Je sens une présence. annonce la médium, refermant les yeux, la sensation se faisant davantage envahissante au fil de ses pas qui la dirige vers la balustrade.**

**-Vous croyez qu'elle ressent vraiment une présence ? questionne Belinda Reuge, le mentaliste répondant d'une manière affirmative qui semble la réjouir, pensant que l'audience pourrait bien afficher un score comblant ses espérances ambitieuses.**

**Jane s'avance à son tour, lui demandant de rester pour l'instant en retrait par prudence, accélérant le rythme des pas. Arrivée près de la balustrade, Marisa Sorrens se plie partiellement comme si celle-ci était prise d'un léger malaise toutefois, plaçant sa main au niveau de la poitrine. Damian Sulliver, quelque peu inquiet de la voir soudainement se tenir de cette façon, abaisse la caméra, le mentaliste allant à ses côtés, guidé par sa lampe torche, lui proposant de s'appuyer sur son épaule.**

**-Non, non. Ce n'est rien.**

**-Pouvez-vous éteindre cette caméra ! élevant la voix envers l'enquêteur, la médium refusant.**

**-Ce n'est pas la peine. se redressant. Je vais bien, je vous assure.**

**La productrice les rejoint, ayant remarqué ce malaise qui fait chuter son enthousiasme.**

**-Est-ce que vous allez bien ?**

**-Oui, oui.**

**Au moment de prononcer le dernier oui, elle les alerte de ne se sentir à nouveau mal, ayant la sensation cette fois d'étouffer. Les lumières s'allument subitement, les replongeant tous dans le noir immédiatement après.**

**-C'est quoi ce bordel ? imprévu modérément apprécié par Bailey Stooke, l'exprimant à faible voix, prenant tout de suite contact avec Damian Sulliver en utilisant le talkie-walkie, éteignant sa caméra à cet instant. C'est vous qui avait provoqué ça ? le demandant sur un ton qui décèle une pointe de mécontentement.**

**-Bien sûr que non.**

**Les lumières se rallument une deuxième fois, ne rassurant aucun groupe, Lisbon, Rigsby, Van Pelt même Cho, ayant été pris d'un sursaut.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'agent chef le demandant d'une voix angoissée.**

**-Je ne sais pas. la responsable de mission se sentant perdue elle aussi par cet imprévu.**

**-Il serait plus raisonnable de remonter. Qu'en dites-vous ? suggère Grace qui ne désire s'éterniser au sous-sol comme ses amis d'ailleurs.**

**-J'en dis que vous avez raison. Montons. Marcia Rosling les précède, les guidant jusqu'aux escaliers.**

**Les lumières s'éteignent de nouveau après quelque secondes tandis que la médium qui respire difficilement va s'asseoir à l'aide de Jane, sur le petit banc placé conte le mur en face. Le mentaliste tente alors de régulariser sa respiration sous le regard presque paniqué de la productrice et de l'enquêteur. La peur est garantie, pari réussi.**

**-Regardez-moi. Regardez-moi Marisa. celle-ci le regarde au bord de la suffocation. Ecoutez ma voix.**

**-Je n'y arrive pas.**

**-Ecoutez ma voix. puis la médium se relève d'un coup, Jane restant assit.**

**Sa respiration se fait à nouveau plus fluide, se sentant de moins en moins oppressée, la régularisation respiratoire s'accomplissant d'elle-même, maintenant les yeux fermés. Une agréable plénitude s'empare de la médium qui ouvre les yeux, le regard fixant la balustrade.**

**-Selena est parmi nous.**

**-La caméra tourne toujours ? demande Belinda Reuge à voix basse, à Damian Sulliver.**

**-Oui. Vous croyez qu'il y a vraiment la présence de la fille d'Elise Hortland ?**

**-Si c'est le cas, je ne demande qu'à voir. Une réelle apparition d'un fantôme pulvériserait le baromètre d'audience.**

**Marisa Sorrens pointe son doigt à l'endroit où Selena Hortland jouait avant ce fatidique accident, la productrice, l'enquêteur suivant la direction de l'index.**

**-Elle est juste à côté de vous.**

**Le mentaliste se lève, s'avance vers eux, répétant à trois reprises à la lumière infrarouge ainsi que de sa lampe torche, l'expression faciale grave.**

**-C'est impossible….**

**-Attendez. Taisez-vous. réclamant le silence en murmurant doucement. Je l'entends.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demande Jane.**

**-Sa voix est lointaine, je ne comprends pas.**

**Damian Sulliver prend son talkie-walkie de l'autre main agilement, prévenant l'enquêteur en chef de ce qui pourrait être sur le point de se produire.**

**-Tu te fous de moi, là ?**

**-Non pas du tout.**

**-Où vous trouvez-vous ?**

**-Sur le balcon.**

**-J'arrive. Terminé.**

**-Terminé.**

**-Oh ! Mon dieu. Ça me reprend. J'ai du mal à respirer. la médium pose sa main sur sa gorge, commençant à haleter. Je crois que je vais m'étouffer.**

**Cette fois-ci, Marisa Sorrens n'arrive pas à se reprendre, sentant sa trachée artère se resserrer.**

**-Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait. la voix suppliante, rocailleuse.**

**Le consultant emprunte le talkie-walkie, demandant la fréquence d'onde de celui de la responsable de mission.**

**-2.**

**-Ici Jane. Vous m'entendez ?**

**-Oui, monsieur Jane.**

**-Pouvez-vous me passez l'agent Lisbon.**

**-_Agent Lisbon_. _C'est votre collègue_.**

**-Oui Jane.**

**-Où êtes-vous ?**

**-Dans le grand salon.**

**-Nous avons un problème.**

**-Lequel ?**

**-Montez. Vite !**

**Celui-ci remet ensuite le talkie-walkie à l'enquêteur puis prend son téléphone portable dans la poche, l'éclairant avec sa lampe torche et compose le numéro d'urgence.**

**-Nous avons besoin d'une ambulance d'urgence. J'ai avec moi, une personne qui souffre d'insuffisance respiratoire. Elle est au bord d'un grave malaise. le mentaliste leur donne par la suite l'adresse du domicile. Les secours arrivent. les prévient-ils. Il faudrait de l'eau. rajoute-il.**

**-Pourquoi avez-vous tué ma maman ? s'efforce la médium d'articuler en éclaircissant le timbre de sa voix.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demande la productrice.**

**Jane répète la phrase, insistant ensuite sur la nécessité de la faire boire.**

**-Je vais y aller. se dévoue Belinda Reuge, se dirigeant avec prudence en direction de la salle de bain.**

**Bailey Stooke monte les escaliers, suivi du groupe B.**

**-La médium est en plein malaise. informe Damian Sulliver qui a abandonné sa caméra au détriment de son caractère consciencieusement professionnel afin de soutenir Marisa Sorrens.**

**-Merde ! s'exclame l'enquêteur en chef qui se précipite vers le groupe A ainsi que les agents du CBI.**

**-J'ai appelé les secours. les renseigne le consultant.**

**Rigsby, Cho et Bailey Stooke, unissent leur force, transportant la médium sur le banc à la demande de celle-ci tandis que la productrice revient avec un gobelet transparent rempli d'eau.**

**-Il faudrait rallumer. soumet Lisbon, l'enquêteur n°2 s'en chargeant.**

**-Tenez. Buvez. approchant le gobelet de la bouche de la médium qui essaye de boire de minimes gorgées.**

**-Une plume bleue d'indien.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Une plume bleu d'indien. J'ent..ends. Selena me dit.**

**Belinda Reuge fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant cette indication en matière d'indice.**

**-J'ai la berlue ou c'est une silhouette noire devant. signale Rigsby, se relevant, tétanisé.**

**-Je la vois aussi. s'allie Cho, ne réalisant cette vision.**

**-Moi aussi. Bon sang ! le regard de Van Pelt se figeant, hébété ainsi que Lisbon qui écarquille les yeux.**

**Dans le camion, Richard Devin, Christian Hortland, surtout, sont choqués par l'apparition, le financier prêt à regagner la demeure, empêché toutefois par le responsable technique.**

**La silhouette matérialisée sans contour net, ressemble cependant à celle d'une petite fille vu sa taille. Avant de disparaître comme elle est apparue, la masse obscure se tourne dans la direction de Bailey Stooke, caméra qui filme, pivotant légèrement sur la gauche face à Marcia Rosling puis s'évapore.**

**-Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce c'était. la productrice ahurie.**

**Quelques secondes plus tard, Marisa Sorrens se libère de l'irrégularité respiratoire, pouvant respirer normalement, l'étouffement vaincu. Jane lui demande comment celle-ci se sent.**

**-Beaucoup mieux. Les secours se seront déplacés pour rien.**

**Il sourit.**

**-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.**

**La lumière rétablie, la caméra de l'enquêteur en chef s'éteint, celle de la responsable de mission l'étant déjà, abasourdie par l'apparition. Les agents affichent leur soulagement, rassurés de se retrouver de nouveau dans la clarté, éteignant tous leurs lampes torches.**

**-Et bien ! Quelle soirée ! s'exprime Risgby ravi que cela soit fini.**

**Le mentaliste se redresse près de la médium, acquiesçant.**

**-Comme tu dis. soupirant et innocemment s'adresse à Marcia Rosling.**

**-Vous m'avez l'air ébranlé.**

**-Euh ! Pardon ?**

**-Ça vous a mis sens dessus-dessous cette apparition. Comme nous d'ailleurs. puis sourit. Cela a ébranlé toutes mes convictions. C'est dingue quand on y pense ! C'est aussi assez bizarre. On a l'impression que la silhouette vous désignait.**

**-Mais de quoi ?**

**-D'être coupable du meurtre d'Elise Hortland.**

**-Excusez-moi !**

**-Je crois que la silhouette et Marisa Sorrens, la pointant en se tournant, ne me contredira pas, était celle de Selena Hortland.**

**La médium hoche la tête puis se relève, son malaise n'y paraissant plus.**

**-Comment en êtes-vous certain ? demande la productrice.**

**-Elle me l'a dit juste avant d'apparaître. annonce la médium.**

**-Ah ! se montrant stupéfaite.**

**-Qu'en est-il de cette plume bleue d'indien ? interroge Lisbon, s'adressant à Marisa Sorrens. Vous n'avez pas plus de précision à nous apporter ?**

**-Je dirais que c'est un pendentif d'après la vision que j'ai reçue.**

**Damian Sulliver revient à ce moment, demandant si il rater quelque chose.**

**-Oh ! Oui. lui répond l'enquêteur en chef.**

**-On n'est pas plus avancer. fait comme réflexion Cho, déçu.**

**Jane observe la tenue des traqueurs de fantômes dont ceux-ci se sont allégés de leur veste à l'effigie de leur société excepté Marcia Rosling.**

**-Vous n'avez pas chaud avec votre sweat ? Vu la température qui règne dans la maison.**

**-Non, ça va. J'ai seulement un tee-shirt en-dessous.**

**-Vous pourriez descendre votre fermeture éclair ?**

**-Non. Pourquoi ? Non. ce qui la met mal à l'aise.**

**-Descendre votre fermeture éclair, je vous prie. ordonne Lisbon sans employer de ton abrupte.**

**Ne pouvant faire autrement, la jeune femme obtempère, renforçant ainsi le sérieux de cette vision.**

**-Je crois que l'on a trouvé le pendentif en question.**

**-Une belle plume d'indien. renchérit le mentaliste, souriant de satisfaction.**

**-Et alors ? C'est une coïncidence, voilà tout.**

**-Non. répond Jane, affirmativement. Une simultanéité fortuite de deux événements comme celle-ci se résume en quatre mots. Une preuve tangible. C'est vous qui avez tué Elise Hortland.**

**Voyant ceci sur le moniteur, Christian Hortland est submergé par la fureur et quitte le camion.**

**-Vous délirez. Je n'ai pas tué Elise Hortland.**

**-Pourtant sa défunte fille vous a désigné comme coupable.**

**-Ce n'était qu'une masse noire. Rien n'est visible à l'œil nu.**

**-Ah, ah ! En effet ! Rien n'est visible. Cette malheureuse Elise Hortland n'a pas eu le temps de réagir dans le noir. Une masse sombre se confondant si bien. L'expression que vous avez conservé sur votre visage lorsque la lumière est réapparue, virée davantage vers une peur panique d'avoir été confrontée au déguisement que vous avez revêtu ce soir-là et que l'on vous démasque ce qui s'est produit grâce à l'esprit de Selena Hortland.**

**-N'importe quoi. celle-ci fuyant le regard du consultant.**

**-Oui vous avez raison. N'importe quoi.**

**Ceux des chasseurs de fantômes se questionnent par rapport à cette réponse ainsi que la productrice, debout à côté de la médium.**

**-On peut vous le dire maintenant. On vous a pris à votre propre jeu. Jane révélant qu'ils se sont fait piéger à leur tour pour résoudre cette enquête policière, rendant mécontent les deux enquêteurs masculins.**

**-C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. souriant à nouveau insolemment ce qui les embarrasse.**

**A cet instant, le propriétaire déboule, rempli de rage, de révolte, criant.**

**-Vous ! C'est vous qui l'avez tué. puis monte, voulant s'en prendre à Marcia Rosling qui recule, celui-ci stoppé par Risgby, Cho, réactifs.**

**Le veuf se met à pleurer, répétant.**

**-Vous l'avez tué, vous l'avez tué.**

**Face à cet état émotionnel, vif, le mentaliste éprouve une indéniable empathie, exprimant une mine de circonstance sur son visage, sensible à ce qu'il ressent. Bailey Stooke se montre horrifié à l'encontre de sa collègue.**

**-Tu ne l'as pas tué quand même ? Tu n'as pas fait ça ?**

**Celle-ci baisse la tête, passant aux aveux.**

**-Si. Je l'ai fait. puis oriente son regard vers Christian Hortland comme s'en repentissant.**

**-Comment vous l'avez su ? orientant cette fois le regard en direction de Jane.**

**-Je vous ai plus ou moins suspecté lorsque je vous ai posé cette question test lors de notre première rencontre.**

**« _Je n'ai pas eu vraiment d'opinion. Chacun est libre de croire ce qu'il veut. »_**

**Vos coéquipiers ont tous donné une réponse précise, franche pour certains mais pas vous. Votre esprit semblait ailleurs. Je vous ai trouvé également fuyante, gênée quand je vous ai dit que vous n'étiez pas une passionnée du paranormale. Je me suis alors demandé, pourquoi. Etant responsable de mission, vous êtes en charge de repérage des lieux.**

**-Oui.**

**-Vous soumettez vos idées concernant les lieux dits hantés.**

**-Oui.**

**-Et je suis sûr que c'est vous qui avez convaincu votre patron, désignant l'enquêteur en chef, de venir en aide à Elise Hortland.**

**-C'est vrai. se remémore celui-ci en s'éveillant. On avait une autre proposition qui était survenue avant mais elle a fait pencher la balance.**

**-Et oui. Venir en aide n'était pas la principale motivation mais celle de la vengeance. Le cerveau. et se tourne vers la productrice. **

**Quelle bassesse ! Vous me décevez. Vous qui semblez être au dessus de tout.**

**-Quoi ? s'offusque-t-elle presque de cette accusation. Enfin ! Patrick.**

**-Désolé ! Il n'a plus de Patrick qui tienne. Vous savez, j'étais sincère. C'était réciproque.**

**-Belinda. réagit Christian Hortland, relevant la tête. Il se trompe, dis-moi. l'ébranlement s'accentuant.**

**-Bien sûr qu'il se trompe.**

**-Vous avez eu une liaison tous les deux. N'est-ce pas ?**

**-A quoi jouez-vous ? s'offense la productrice.**

**-Oui. Nous avons eu une liaison. confesse le veuf. Après la morte de ma fille, j'étais déboussolé et nous nous sommes rapprochés. J'avais délaissé Elise, m'étant désolidarisé alors que nous étions dans un chagrin mutuel. et regarde le mentaliste, acceptant mieux ses critiques justifiées. Ça a duré près de cinq mois.**

**-Votre femme l'a su ? interroge Lisbon.**

**-Non. Heureusement non. Cela aurait aggravé son état.**

**-C'est sûr. s'en mêle Van Pelt, le jugeant.**

**-Je paris que vous pensiez qu'il l'allait la quitter. le consultant s'adressant à Belinda Reuge avec effronterie.**

**-Ce n'était pas une vulgaire liaison, tout ce qu'il y a de banal.**

**-Aaaah ! Vous sortez vos griffes.**

**-Belinda. s'exprimant sur un ton navré. Ce n'aurait pas été plus loin. Je reconnais que j'avais des sentiments mais rien n'aurait pu se construire entre nous. Nous étions différents.**

**-Non. Nous avions plein de choses en commun.**

**-Comme l'ambition, l'égoïsme, la passion de votre métier respectif.**

**-De quoi vous mêlez-vous, monsieur Jane ?**

**-Ce n'est plus Patrick dorénavant.**

**-Vous avez perdu ce privilège.**

**-Voilà enfin votre vrai visage !**

**-Vous avez commandité le meurtre pour cette raison ? questionne Lisbon, éprouvant un profond dégoût.**

**-Le plus vieux motif du monde. ajoute le mentaliste ? Par cupidité, jalousie et cette éternelle ambition professionnelle qui vous dévore. Lors de ce gala de charité, Elise Hortland s'est confiée à vous comme on le sait, trouvant un moyen inespéré pour vous redorer le blason après l'échec de l'émission avec S.O.S. Fantômes.**

**-Eh! proteste Bailey Stooke.**

**-Vous avez alors tout manigancé avec Marcia Rosling. Par contre j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes laissé entraîner dans sa folie. J'opterais pour le chantage, un secret caché, compromettant, déterré par l'amoureuse éconduite.**

**-Je n'ai rien…**

**-Arrêtez, arrêtez ! Marre des mensonges. J'en ai marre de mentir sans cesse. Elle a tout manigancé. Au départ, le projet du meurtre n'a pas été abordé. Le but était de se servir d'Elise Hortland. Belinda savait que celle-ci consultait une médium afin d'entrer en communication avec sa fille et c'est là qu'elle a eu l'idée de se procurer du stilnox, remplaçant les somnifères. Comme je suis chargée de repérage, c'est moi qui a intervertie les flacons. Ainsi, elle était certaine qu'Elise Hortland nous contacterait et produire ce projet, incluant la mise en scène habituelle. Mais j'ai compris qu'elle voulait s'en débarrasser. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa présence, juste de la demeure ainsi que d'un faux médium qu'elle aurait engagé. Belinda Reuge a utilisé Elise Hortland pour qu'elle soit son salut. Les hallucinations auditives, visuelles ont été matières pour sujet traitant du paranormal. Si j'ai accepté de l'éliminer c'est par manque de discernement et que je croyais ne pas avoir le choix. Il y a huit ans environ, avec celui qui me servait de petit ami, méchant comme une teigne, on avait l'habitude de vivre de combines en tout genre, arnaques, vols mineurs puis il a vu grand. Un soir on s'est introduit dans une maison située dans les beaux quartiers, armé d'un 9 mm que mon ami s'était procuré. On y voyait rien et l'alarme, évidemment, s'est déclenchée. On se trouvait dans le salon et on a été pris en flagrant. Mon ami a alors braqué l'arme, essayant de le dissuader de commettre l'irréparable mais j'ai tenté de dévier l'arme de la cible. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher et sans que je le veuille, le coup est parti, il s'est écroulé. La propriétaire m'a laissé fuir, voyant que je lui avais sauvé la vie en quelque sorte. Quatre ans plus tard, je m'étais racheter une bonne conduite, travail stable et j'ai trouvé cette annonce dans le journal, une chaîne de télé qui recherchait des gens pour participer à une émission de jeu. Je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Je suis allée donc me présenter au casting.**

**-Et c'est Belinda Reuge qui vous a fait passer ce casting. Jane devinant l'histoire racontée.**

**-C'est ça. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu et elle aussi. Je ne pouvais faire marche arrière. De là, elle m'a demandé si je désirais vraiment participer à une émission, répondant oui. Elle m'a alors ensuite fait intégrer l'équipe des enquêtes d'activités paranormales.**

**-Elle vous tenez sous le coude vu que c'est chez elle que vous avez pénétré.**

**-Oui. Le chantage est venu au moment idéal. Belinda ne pas mentionné lorsque la police est arrivé sur les lieux mais mon passé a été retourné contre moi. Je crois que finalement on n'échappe pas aux fantômes qui vous hantent.**

**-Embarquez-les. ordonne Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby les menottant.**

**-Comment as-tu pu ? Christian Hortland la regardant, horrifié à son tour.**

**-Tout ça grâce à un esprit. conclut Damian Sulliver.**

**-Pas vraiment, non. avoue Van Pelt. Tout était truqué.**

**-Mais les lumières, la silhouette.**

**-Du bluff. puis le mentaliste sort une petite télécommande de sa poche. C'est ce boîtier qui commandait.**

**-On a fait appel à la société avec laquelle vous travaillez. Les dirigeants ont eu la gentillesse d'accepter à tout mettre en place. poursuit Lisbon. La masse noire n'était qu'une projection d'image, mise au point par vos talentueux collaborateurs d'effets spéciaux.**

**-Pris au piège qui croyait prendre. ajoute Jane.**

**Deux minutes après, à l'extérieur, alors que Belinda Reuge s'apprête à rentrer dans la voiture, celle-ci s'adresse une dernière fois au mentaliste, adoucie, son charme d'enjôleuse prenant le dessus.**

**-Je maintiens également ce que j'ai dit. Vous auriez pu être un parfait présentateur.**

**-Je préfère m'en tenir au métier de consultant. La télé est un univers bien trop dangereux. souriant avec modération.**

**-Vous êtes un fin observateur. Vous avez un regard d'aigle. Rien ne vous échappe.**

**-Mais je ne suis pas un rapace contrairement à vous s'en vouloir vous offenser à nouveau.**

**Celle-ci sourit, se confessant.**

**- Ce n'est pas Marcia qui….**

**-Je sais. Ça m'a fait tilt quand vous vous êtes rendu dans la salle de bain. Vous connaissiez bien les lieux pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas la maison.**

**- Je ne peux pas tout lui faire endosser….Vous m'avez eu... Au revoir Patrick. puis dépose un baiser sur sa joue, montant dans la voiture.**

**-Elle ne manque d'audace. réagit Lisbon. On ne peut pas lui reprocher ça en tout cas. Au fait ! qu'est-ce qui était réciproque ?**

**-Oh ! étant légèrement troublé, détaché. Rien de bien important. tout en regardant la voiture. Rien de bien important.**

**-Bon ! Vous nous rejoignez.**

**-Oui.**

**-Très bien.**

**La médium s'avance ensuite vers lui, serrant la main.**

**-Je dois admettre que votre manière de mener une enquête est divertissante, peu conventionnelle.**

**-Merci d'avoir accepté de jouer le jeu.**

**-Ça m'a été pénible de simuler mais c'était pour la bonne cause.**

**-Oui. Oui en effet. s'exprimant plus sobrement à présent.**

**-Prenez soin de vous, monsieur Jane. lui resserrant la main avec bienveillance.**

**-Vous aussi.**

**Marisa Sorrens s'éloigne au loin, le mentaliste la regardant regagner sa voiture, pensif.**

**Les traqueurs de fantômes ont plié bagages, la demeure s'est libérée, apaisant quelque peu Christian Hortland dont le chemin à parcourir est encore long.**

**Trois semaines plus tard au CBI.**

**-Vous avez vu Jane ?demande Lisbon, se demandant où celui-ci a bien pu passer.**

**-Il a dit qu'il avait une course à faire. informe Grace, étonnant sa patronne.**

**-Espérons qu'il ne mette pas trop de temps.**

**Domicile de Marisa Sorrens, Sacramento.**

**Celle-ci ouvre la porte, se retrouvant face au mentaliste, souriant d'une manière réservée.**

**-Monsieur Jane.**

**-Je passais dans le quartier et…..**

**-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me fournir une fausse excuse. Entrez. lui proposant l'hospitalité avec gentillesse, refermant la porte derrière. Vous désirez un thé ? J'étais en train d'en faire.**

**-Avec plaisir, oui.**

**-Allez vous installer au salon. lui indiquant par un geste de la main.**

**Trois minutes plus tard, la médium le rejoint, portant un plateau dans les mains que le gentleman l'en décharge, le posant lui-même sur la table basse.**

**-Merci. Vous un homme galant. Cela se perd de nos jours.**

**-Hélas.**

**Le thé est ensuite servi dans les tasses puis Marisa Sorrens s'assoit dans le fauteuil qui se trouve à proximité du canapé, sur la droite.**

**-Je dois admettre monsieur Jane, que je suis contente de vous revoir.**

**-C'est l'effet que je fais habituellement aux gens. se tournant en dérision.**

**-C'est sincère.**

**Il sourit alors avec douceur, touché.**

**-Je devine un peu la motivation de votre visite mais aussi j'admets que cela m'a quand même surprise. Vous qui ne croyez pas aux pouvoirs médiumniques. Peut-être juste une visite de courtoisie ?**

**-Non. s'empresse-t-il de répondre.**

**La médium le fixe, le regard empli de sensibilité, bonté, touchée à son tour.**

**-Je m'en doutais.**

**Jane baisse la tête, la détourne, regardant sur le côté.**

**-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. et la regarde. **

**Personne ne savait. Ça n'a pas été inscrit dans le rapport.**

**-Vous parlez du bracelet.**

**Le mentaliste hoche la tête, la rebaisse avant de la relever, le regard bas.**

**-Je… je ne suis pas sûr de tout ça. Je n'ai jamais été un croyant. Ça me dépasse, je dois dire.**

**Marisa Sorrens va alors s'asseoir près de lui, lui demandant de lui donner sa main qui lui tend timidement.**

**-Vous ne devez pas avoir peur. C'est étrange, je sais, que vous vous retrouviez dans cette situation mais sans doute salutaire pour vous, en partie.**

**-Il y a du travail.**

**-Vous avez déjà parcouru une bonne moitié du chemin. Vous êtes un battant, monsieur Jane, malgré les incertitudes, tourments qui vous emprisonnent.**

**Il affronte alors son regard, l'expression sobre.**

**-Cela m'empêche d'avancer. C'est si dur.**

**-Mais vous avancez quand même. Vous n'en prenez pas assez conscience mais vous avancez. Vous avez survécu à la tragédie qui vous a frappé. Vous avez décidé de vivre, de combattre vos démons, pour votre famille, pour vous-même. N'abandonnez pas. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Je sens une lumière éblouissante, confortable qui se trouve au bout de ce tunnel rempli de noirceur. Elle vous réchauffera. Celle-ci est réconfortante, bienfaisante. Vous devez continuer à parcourir ce chemin sans vous retourner. Votre évolution personnelle en dépend, monsieur Jane.**

**-J'ai vu ma fille apparaître dans la maison où nous avons enquêté lors de la première investigation paranormale qui a eu lieu. Je n'y ai pas cru. Je ne pouvais pas. Ça m'était tellement absurde.**

**-Vous l'avez vu apparaître ?**

**Le mentaliste hoche la tête à nouveau.**

**-Lors du visionnage d'un fichier vidéo, récemment. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose mais j'ai entendu dire que les apparitions de proches défunts se matérialisaient à un endroit familier auquel les âmes étaient liées.**

**-C'est exact. Mais pas seulement.**

**-Dites-moi. Comment ça a été possible ? Cela me parait si abstrait.**

**-Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intuitif, sensible. Vos ressentez les événements quoique vous en pensiez. Le lien qui existait, qui subsiste encore entre vous et votre fille reste indéfectible comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous était-elle apparue avant ça ?**

**-Oui. Mais c'était plutôt dû à une substance toxique que j'avais malencontreusement consommée. Cela a provoqué une hallucination qui m'a paru très vivante et….**

**-Vous a fait beaucoup de bien.**

**-Oui.**

**-Je ne crois pas que c'était simplement causé par cette substance et vous le savez.**

**-Sans doute. la fuyant du regard tout en contrôlant son émotion.**

**-Vous voulez savoir pourquoi votre fille vois ait apparu dans cette maison qui lui est étrangère ? propose-t-elle avec douceur afin de minimiser la peine du mentaliste que celle-ci pressent, grandissante, Jane hochant la tête péniblement. Je crois que l'énergie, bien qu'elle soit invisible au ressenti des gens, de Selena Hortland a permis à votre fille de pouvoir se manifester afin d'essayer de vous transmettre un message. Je parle d'interconnexion. Il y a eu une connexion entre leurs deux âmes, lié à une mort violente. C'est comme si votre fille avait reçu une invitation de sa part afin de pouvoir pénétrer dans la maison. Elle s'est matérialisée en utilisant l'énergie de Selena. Quand un esprit est étranger à un lieu, et y apparaît, cela est grâce à l'énergie d'un autre qui y réside. L'esprit se sert en quelque sorte de son spectre électromagnétique, occupant son onde de fréquence.**

**-Comme une radio pirate ? le disant sur un ton plus allégé, étirant un léger sourire.**

**-C'est ça. L'esprit absorbe la longueur d'onde afin d'acquérir assez de force pour se matérialiser. puis la médium aborde un timbre de voix plus sensible. Monsieur Jane. Il y a quelque chose que je veux vous dire mais je veux savoir si vous êtes prêt à l'entendre.**

**-Dites-moi toujours. On verra après.**

**-Votre fille est d'un esprit serein. Elle s'est facilement adaptée à sa nouvelle condition, voyant ce nouveau paysage avec ses yeux d'enfant. Elle a voulu vous dire qu'elle allait bien et que ça irait de mieux en mieux.**

**Le visage de Jane baissé, écoutant ce que transmet la médium, celui-ci ne tarde pas à transparaître son affliction, les yeux brouillés par un mur de larmes, ne pouvant déglutir tant le chagrin l'oppresse, l'étrangle.**

**-Elle se demande pourquoi vous êtes triste et que vous ne devez pas culpabiliser. Il y a un bonheur proche qui vous ouvre les bras et que vous devez accueillir. Ne régressez pas surtout. un présage personnel que lui délivre Marisa Sorrens.**

**Suite au message livré de Charlotte, faisant plus ou moins abstraction du reste, le mentaliste se laisse allez à sa peine, la tête détournée, sa main resserrée par celle de la médium qui apporte son soutien moral.**

**-Ça va allez, ça va aller. Libérez-vous.**

**Les mots réconfortants résonnent de l'extérieur, le vent sifflant à travers. Les voix que l'on croyait impénétrables se sont fait entendre au-delà.**

**Et si vous y croyez ….**

** Fin**


End file.
